


Like flower to flower and star to star

by Enigmatique



Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Bennet Family Shenanigans, Elizabeth and Darcy don't end up together, Elizabeth ends up with someone else, F/M, Fitzwilliam family shenanigans, Gen, Humor, The plot changes after Hunsford, matchmaking relatives, meddling cousins, meddling siblings, who will Darcy end up with?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 61,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmatique/pseuds/Enigmatique
Summary: Someone once wrote that it is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man, in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife.  Anne de Bourgh, handsome, clever, rich, with an overbearing mother and a sickly constitution, does not agree with the author of that statement.In her opinion, single men without fortunes are just as likely to be in want of a wife.  They just might not be in a position to support a wife.  These thoughts were tumbling in Anne’s mind as she looked out the window and saw her cousin hurry down the lane toward the parsonage to woo the woman who might someday be his wife.
Relationships: Elizabeth Bennet/Colonel Fitzwilliam
Comments: 101
Kudos: 172





	1. Cross purposes

Someone once wrote that it is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man, in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife. Anne de Bourgh, handsome, clever, rich, with an overbearing mother and a sickly constitution, does not agree with the author of that statement.

In her opinion, single men without fortunes are just as likely to be in want of a wife. They just might not be in a position to support a wife. These thoughts were tumbling in Anne’s mind as she looked out the window and saw her cousin hurry down the lane toward the parsonage to woo the woman who might someday be his wife.

Her musings were interrupted when her other cousin stomped his way to the breakfast table and the sound of his footfalls broke her train of thought.

“Good morning,” Anne greeted her cousin as he sat with a thud instead of his usual grace. “It’s a beautiful day, isn’t it?”

A grunt was her only reply as her cousin started to stab the eggs on his plate.

“Late night?” Anne was not going to be put off by her cousin’s demeanor. True, he had grown to be even more surly and irritable during this visit but Anne thought that his gloomy personality was due to the blatant matchmaking by Anne’s mother. “The hall porter told me that your lamp burned late into the night. Dare I hope that you burned the midnight oil writing love letters to a fair lady?” 

“I would have preferred to write love letters instead of the words I had to write last night,” was the reply. “And your hall porter had no business reporting my late night habits to you.”

“Don’t pretend your hall porter does not do the same,” Anne gently retorted. “You do know that I only have your comfort in mind, it would not do for you to lose sleep while in Rosings. That makes me a bad hostess. So you really were not writing a love letter that could not wait until morning? I was given to understand that lovers can hardly contain their emotions, requiring an immediate need to express their passions into words.”

“What know you of lovers?” This was said with some bitterness that surprised Anne. “Is there some besotted swain whose intentions I should ascertain before we leave?”

“No!” Anne giggled. “I just spent breakfast convincing our cousin that he is worthy to seek the hand of a gentleman’s daughter who has never wanted for anything in her life.”

Her cousin seemed to be struck dumb by this reply, his forkful of eggs frozen halfway to his mouth. 

“Oh don’t look at me like that, Darcy!” Anne exclaimed with feeling. Really, her cousin needs to realize that not everyone enjoys his advantages in life. “Not everyone is like you or me, who can marry where we choose without regard to fortune. Most everyone else does not have that luxury, they risk subjecting their beloved to a life of poverty or misery. It is fortunate that Richard has you and me as cousins, and I have assured him that we would never let his wife wallow in poverty or misery should the worst happen and he never comes back from the war.”

“Wife?” Darcy choked out. “He means to propose? Now?”

“Propose marriage?” Anne giggled. “He plans to, and I quote, throw himself at her feet and beg to be allowed the chance to win her heart and her hand.”

“Who to?” Darcy sounded almost strangled that Anne couldn’t help but pass him a cup to tea in case he was choking.

“Why, Miss Bennet, of course. Don’t tell me you failed to notice their interactions!”

At this, Darcy turned completely pale. Anne had no idea how to react, as she had no idea if her cousin had taken ill or was insulted by her insinuation that he was unobservant. She kept silent while moving her hand closer to the bellpull in case Darcy was really ill and she would need assistance. In case Darcy was insulted, she’d just wait for her mother or Mrs. Jenkinson to come down to breakfast and let them keep her grumpy cousin company.

“How… how could he even think of marrying her?” Darcy spluttered, turning red with what looked like anger. “He has never met her family! They have disgraceful manners, her uncles are in trade, and her mother is a fortune hunter who would exploit her daughter’s marriage to the son of the Earl of Matlock!”

Anne was surprised at this reaction. She knew Darcy could be high strung and snobbish but she had no idea how he could argue about Miss Bennet’s relations when his best friend has a fortune from trade. 

“She is a gentleman’s daughter. She is intelligent, witty and charming. Would you have Richard marry someone like Miss Bingley or the eldest Miss Elliot?” Anne spat out in a low voice. 

“You have not met them, Anne!” Darcy growled.

“No, I have not,” Anne glared at Darcy. “I already have a lot of respect for Mrs. Bennet, she is better than my mother because instead of throwing her daughters at you, she has forbidden them to dance with you!”

“What?” Darcy gaped in surprise. Anne wished she could remember all of the expressions Darcy made this morning, they would all be such fun to capture on paper.

“Apparently your manners in Hertfordshire left much to be desired, that even a fortune hunter, as you refer to Mrs. Bennet, would rather face a future of being left homeless by Mr. Collins instead of taking the risk of having one of her daughters catch your eye!”

Anne took a deep breath before continuing her tirade. She was getting short of breath and getting upset would not help matters, but she could not sit by and listen while her cousin seemed to turn into a male version of her mother.

“Are you that surprised that there is one mother in England who would not throw her daughters at you? Are you that selfish that instead of feeling joy because our war weary cousin has found a rare jewel of a woman who made him appreciate life again, you would rather dwell on the fact that there is a family who would value their daughters’ happiness over their own security? I am surprised at you Darcy. I had thought you to be a better man than this. When Miss Lucas told me that Miss Bennet’s mother had forbidden her daughters from dancing with you, I thought that there must have been a misunderstanding of some sort. Now I know that such wasn’t the case!”

Anne abruptly stood and walked out of the breakfast parlor in a huff. The day had started out wonderfully when Richard made known his intention to declare himself to Miss Bennet. While Richard was apprehensive of his family’s reception of his lady love, Anne assured him that he had her and Darcy’s support. Now Darcy was totally ruining everything! Anne decided to lie down in her room to catch her breath and rest her racing heart after instructing a footman to inform her when her cousin would return from the parsonage. Hopefully Richard was having a much better conversation right now. Maybe later she could coerce him into going for a drive in the park. It was such a beautiful day and such a shame to waste it indoors.


	2. Chapter 2

“It’s such a beautiful day outside, Mr. Collins,” said his lady as the gentleman stood in the breakfast parlor of their humble parsonage. “It would be such a shame to waste the day indoors, and you know how much your esteemed patroness despises idleness.”

“Our patroness, my dear Charlotte, our patroness,” came the reply. “Lady Catherine’s generosity knows no bounds, you should take care not to forget that you are a beneficiary of her magnanimity as well. It is through her goodness that we all enjoy the bounty…”

Mr. Collins would have gone on in the same vein but was interrupted by a sneeze from Charlotte’s sister Maria. 

“Oh I do apologize!” Maria whimpered. “Perhaps I am coming down with something. Oh dear, I hope it is not catching.”

Upon realizing that there was a possibility of him catching whatever made Maria sneeze, Mr. Collins hurried outside with only the barest of civilities to the women in his breakfast parlor. 

Charlotte smiled her thanks to her younger sister as she gestured to the maid to clear the breakfast things. The parsonage wasn’t large enough to have a separate breakfast parlor and sitting room, so any excuse to get her husband out of the house was gladly welcomed. It seemed that Charlotte spent most of her marriage contriving ways to send her husband away. A visit from her sister and her dearest friend gave her a respite from monopolizing her husband’s attention, and Charlotte was already dreading the day when they were to leave in about a week’s time.

Charlotte looked toward her aforementioned dearest friend, who was looking distractedly outside the window. 

“Eliza, why do you not go or a walk this morning?” Charlotte asked, startling Elizabeth out of her reverie. “It is a beautiful day, and while I have no wish to send you away, you look as though you would rather be out of doors. Do go and enjoy the paths instead of merely looking outside.”

“I apologize if I seem out of sorts this morning, Charlotte,” Elizabeth replied with a forced smile that did not fool Charlotte. “I had thought of going for a walk but I would rather not be alone with my thoughts this morning. I find that pleasant conversation distracts one from thinking overmuch.”

“If it’s conversation you desire, Eliza, then we are fortunate indeed because Col. Fitzwilliam is walking up the drive.” Maria had a tiny smile that signaled to Charlotte that something was afoot. Heaven forbid that the silly child has fallen in love with the Colonel!

Charlotte’s apprehensions were for naught. When the Colonel was ensconced in the parlor and they were all engaged in the pleasant conversation that Elizabeth longed for, Maria seemed to be doing her best to further interaction between Eliza and the Colonel. Charlotte’s eyebrows rose higher and higher on her forehead as she watched her younger sister’s not-so-subtle machinations.

After the Colonel has partaken of the hospitality of the parsonage and graciously complimented Charlotte’s housekeeping, her cook, her parlor, her cottage, her sister, her friend, her garden, and her front porch, he stood to take his leave but lingered on the doorstep until Maria all but pushed Elizabeth out the door.

“Quick, Eliza!” Maria exclaimed while shoving hat and spencer toward Elizabeth. “I think I hear Mr. Collins, you must make haste, I fear for your headache if you are forced to converse with him!”

Elizabeth’s eyes widened at the idea of having to deal with Mr. Collins, and she hurriedly tried to don spencer, hat and gloves while attempting to wave to Charlotte. With only one sleeve of her spencer on, her hat askew, and her hair a mess, Elizabeth ran from the lane and darted behind the hedge while Colonel Fitzwilliam laughingly followed her.

“Maria, what….” Charlotte didn’t even get to ask her question because Maria was tossing shawl and hat at her and dashing outside while fastening her bonnet.

“He’s loves her, she could very well be on the way to being in love with him, we just have to help them along before he leaves for the Peninsula again. He can’t declare his feelings unless they have some time alone together. Heaven knows they need all the assistance they can get because I have never seen a pair so reluctant to admit their feelings after Jane and Bingley! We don’t want a repeat of that disaster, surely. And he’s an officer, a Colonel, Charlotte! Lydia will never live it down as she hasn’t had any officer with a rank higher than Captain pay particular attention to her. Hurry sister, and be discreet.”

Maria’s rambling explanation as she stealthily dragged Charlotte behind the hedges bordering the Rosings grounds suddenly made her understand. Yes, the Colonel was quite a very good catch for her dearest friend, and they only had to help him make said dearest friend understand that. He was much more agreeable than Mr. Darcy, and Eliza would much prefer an agreeable husband over a surly husband even if the surly husband has a rumored income of ten thousand pounds a year.

After a few wrong turns, they managed to hear the Colonel’s voice on the other side of a bush. Maria and Charlotte crouched behind the bush taking care not to make a sound or disturb the plant life in their attempt to overhear.

“Even knowing that my present circumstances are hardly ideal, I beg you, dear Eliza, to give me a chance.”

Charlotte, who once said she was never a romantic, could feel her heart beating out of her chest. Having given up any claim to romance in her marriage, experiencing romance vicariously is the best she could do as she waited with bated breath to hear Eliza’s response. Elizabeth’s voice was too low to be heard as they started to walk away, but Charlotte and Maria stayed put behind the bush until the couple drifted closer and more words became audible. 

“If I found a way to smuggle cannons under Napoleon’s nose, I can find a way to you in London. Even if I have to smuggle myself with the cabbages into your Aunt’s kitchen.” This made Charlotte smile, surely that means Eliza agreed to accept his suit?

“There is no need for that, Colonel, surely you can walk in through the front door?”

“Being smuggled with the cabbages sounds a lot more dramatic though, would you not agree?”

Giggles.

“And if you are amenable to a bit more drama, dear Eliza, perhaps we could persuade your friends to come out from behind the rosebush?”

Charlotte came out unabashedly with what she hoped was a poker face, while Maria emerged red faced and failing to hide a smile,

“I suppose we could not convince you that we were hunting for earthworms?” Charlotte couldn’t think of a better excuse, she was well on her way toward becoming a lot like Mrs. Bennet in the matchmaking department.

“I’m afraid not, Charlotte. If that excuse didn’t work for Jimmy and me, It certainly would not work for you and Maria.” Elizabeth answered with a laugh. 

“Should I be jealous that you’ve been finding excuses to crawl behind bushes with strange men?” Colonel Fitzwilliam teased Elizabeth. Charlotte’s heart skipped a beat to see Eliza’s hand on the Colonel’s arm.

“I was seven years old and Charlotte’s brother Jimmy was three! He was still in dresses!” Eliza swatted the Colonel’s elbow. Charlotte knew they can’t have gotten to be that comfortable with each other in the fifteen or so minutes that they were out of earshot, so whatever is going on between Eliza and the Colonel must have been brewing for the past three weeks, and Charlotte only noticed it just now.

“Were you really hunting for earthworms, Miss Lucas?” Colonel Fitzwilliam turned his teasing smile onto Maria. 

“We’re sorry for hiding behind the bushes, please don’t be offended,” Maria apologized, although they could all see that the apology was only halfway sincere at best. “How did you know we were there?”

“How could I be offended when you were on my side, Miss Lucas?” The Colonel laughed. Charlotte was convinced he indeed was a much better match for Eliza, she could not imagine Mr. Darcy laughing and joking like this after risking his future happiness on someone else’s opinion of him. “A fine soldier would I be if I could not spot white muslin behind green leaves. The French would overrun us easily if I were that unobservant.”

“We really have to get back to the parsonage, Maria.” Charlotte decided that Eliza and the Colonel deserved to spend the morning together before he left for London the next day. They won’t have as much freedom as they do now once they are restricted to drawing rooms, crowded ballrooms, and chaperoned outings. “Enjoy the rest of your walk, Eliza, Colonel Fitzwilliam. Do not hurry back, Eliza!”

Charlotte and Maria walked back to the parsonage giggling like schoolgirls. 

* * *

_Dearest Georgiana,_

_I write to you in hopeful anticipation. Richard has just declared his intention to woo Miss Bennet, and I cannot be happier. You will remember, dearest Gee, that I have written about the visitors at the parsonage, one of whom is the clergyman’s cousin. Miss Bennet._

_I do not recall if I have said anything of substance about her, except that we have made tentative overtures of friendship, which may grow into an actual friendship in due time. Richard, however, has obviously gone beyond a friendship, has crossed over from outright admiration, and is now plunging headlong into love._

_I cannot say anything more about Miss Bennet without writing in superlatives. She is wonderful and perfect for Richard. Imagine someone with the forbearance to suffer my mother and your brother at his surliest, who can still smile and keep the conversation flowing. In this she is a match for Richard, prompting my mother to refer to her as impertinent, and your brother to frown into his teacups._

_Worry not about dear Darcy, he is merely getting used to being second to Richard at something. You need not fear that he holds Miss Bennet is the same regard as Richard does, apparently he insulted Miss Bennet at some ball in Hertfordshire, and now she and her sisters have been forbidden by their mother to ever dance with your brother. Ask Richard for the story, I believe he coaxed it out of his lady by now. This just reassures me that the Bennets are less mercenary that my own Mother, as their estate is entailed away on odious Mr. Collins for lack of sons. Do not lecture me for maligning your brother, dear one, you know that he can be uncomfortable in society._

_It may be presumptuous of me to write this while I do not even know if Miss Bennet has allowed Richard to press his suit, but I cannot wait for Richard to return with good news as I have to hurry to catch today’s post to London. Let me reassure you that once we will be blessed to call Miss Bennet our cousin, Richard need not fear for her welfare (as well as the welfare of any children they may have). It would not be so hard to provide a beloved cousin with a dowry, if one has the means that I have. (I forbid you to laugh, Gee. If a female can have a dowry, why not a man?)_

_Dearest Gee, you must promise me that you will assist Richard in his endeavor once he returns to London. Miss Bennet will be staying in Town for a while with her sister and her Aunt and Uncle. I believe the Bingleys are acquainted with the family, and while I know you are not yet Out and therefore would find it a bit difficult to cultivate an acquaintance, perhaps Beatrice or Olivia might be of use to their brother?_

_Pray excuse this rambling letter, I shall write more anon. I have just been informed that Darcy and Richard are to return to London tomorrow. If a letter from me does not reach you before they do, then you must trouble Richard for more news._

_Take heart, dearest one. Perhaps dear Richard has finally found his North Star that will lead him home from his perilous activities in the Continent. Know that your prayers for your guardian’s safety and happiness are always echoed by your loving_

_Anne_

* * *

Anne saw Richard walking back toward Rosings with a smile, and she resisted the urge to giggle like a schoolgirl. She supposed that she could still be considered a schoolgirl since she had not been presented yet, or even had a coming out ball. However, Anne didn’t resist the urge to make a mad dash to the foyer so she could ambush Richard and get the good news straightaway.

She was waylaid by Darcy in the passage, who frowned at her as she smiled at him. Darcy has really been intolerable during this visit. He was more stiff and surly than usual, frowning at everyone and everything. Brooding romantic heroes might be all the rage these days, but she doubted that any of those writers had ever seen Darcy at his broodiest. No lady in her right mind would choose such a miserable example of humanity over a charming rogue, in her opinion.

“I fail to see why you are so excited lately.” Darcy groused at her appearance. “Perhaps you are looking forward to our return to London that you can’t wait for us to leave?”

“Perhaps I was only wishing for the excitement of a romance that promises a happy conclusion.” Anne refused to rise to his bait. She was determined to be happy for Richard and not to let Darcy ruin everyone’s moods.

“And are you certain that a happy conclusion is guaranteed?” Darcy retorted. “She might agree to marry him because the son of the Earl of Matlock is a great catch.”

“I hardly think Miss Bennet would consent to marry someone she does not love, even if that person were as rich as you are.” Anne was getting fed up with Darcy’s pessimism and he was making it difficult for her to maintain her outward placidity. Still, it would not do for her to get excited and be ill just when Richard most likely had good news to share in a little while. “A woman like that is not to be found anywhere, and it’s that lucky Richard managed to find one in my back garden.”

“He’s lucky that he found her in your back garden, then.” If anything, Darcy looked even more morose. “If he met her in Hertfordshire he’d have been beset with matchmaking mamas determined to catch a peer’s son before he can even properly get to know her.”

“Why are you complaining about matchmaking mamas when none of the mamas of Hertfordshire even like you?” Anne failed to keep her annoyance from her words. Her voice grew steadily louder as she forgot her resolve not to let Darcy’s black mood influence her. “Both Miss Luas and Mrs. Collins have also assured me that you are safe from their mother, as Lady Lucas has not been as keen in her matchmaking efforts since Mrs. Collins’ marriage. She would have thrown her daughters at you regardless of your intolerable manners, however, which still puts Mrs. Bennet in a better light by comparison. A mother with five marriageable, beautiful daughters, no son, and an estate entailed away to the most horrible clergyman in creation, would have kidnapped you and compromised you. You have nothing to be afraid of because even a desperate mother doesn’t want you! Miss Bennet doesn’t want you!”

“That much is obvious, because Miss Elizabeth actually said I was the last man she would ever be prevailed upon to marry when I asked her to marry me yesterday!” Darcy all but shouted back at Anne.

“What!” Anne stood flummoxed in the passage, certain she misheard. “But you hate her!”

“What?” Richard stopped midstride as he entered from the foyer, staring dumbfounded at Darcy and Anne. “That doesn’t sound like her!”

“What!” Anne’s mother emerged from her father’s study sounding enraged. “You asked that nobody to marry you? This isn’t to be borne!”

The passage suddenly became crowded with a lot of people yelling at each other. Anne was actually shocked into silence while her family all hurled invectives and insults at each other. The tumult only stopped when Richard stuck two fingers in his mouth and blew a piercing whistle that startled Darcy and Lady Catherine into silence.

“Everyone. Into the library. Now.” Richard’s icy commands made his family members all troop like obedient sheep into the library. Anne’s surprise at her headstrong, willful mother and stubborn, proud cousin following mild-mannered Richard’s orders without question vanished when she realized that Richard has had to give commands that would make the difference between life and death. Of course he could give orders in such a way that left no room for disobedience.

Once they were all seated in the library and glaring at each other – well, Lady Catherine, Richard, and Darcy were all glaring at each other while Anne looked at the three of them as engrossed as if she were watching her favorite play – nobody started speaking until Richard cleared his throat and narrowed his eyes at Darcy.

“Darcy. Explain.” Richard couldn’t glower and brood as Darcy could, but he could, and did, look as if he were extremely disappointed and was quite ready to mete out extreme punishment on a miscreant. Anne was quickly learning that behind the façade of an amiable gentleman, Richard’s inner personality of a battle hardened commander wasn’t hidden that far below the surface. 

Darcy went on in a rambling, convoluted explanation about how he asked Miss Bennet to marry him while he was busy insulting her family and her upbringing. It was all Anne could do to not cover her face with her hands. Even as Darcy tried to rationalize his disaster of a marriage proposal, Anne knew there wasn’t a way for him to come out of this without her losing some of her respect for him.

Lady Catherine surprisingly failed to interrupt Darcy’s narration. When he was finished, nobody quite knew what to say. Richard looked as if he might pop a vein, and Lady Catherine looked quite the same way. Anne never thought that they had any similarity in appearance, but now they both had the same expression on their faces.

“That… that… _nobody_ has the nerve to refuse a Darcy of Pemberly?” Lady Catherine managed to sputter out once she got over her initial shock. Anne thought her mother had never sputtered before this moment.

“I’ll thank you not to call her a nobody, Aunt Catherine.” Richard’s voice was still icy as he redirected his I’m-disappointed-in-you-and-later-there-will-be-hell-to-pay gaze from his cousin to his aunt. “If I can convince her to marry me, she _will_ become your niece. Just not through Darcy.”

“You?” Lady Catherine looked at Richard as if only now remembering he was in the room. Anne knew her mother was confused. “I thought Darcy was the one who asked her to marry him?” Anne wanted to laugh but bit her cheek instead.

“And he was refused. This morning, I asked her permission to call on her and, given time, convince her that perhaps, if the circumstances might improve, she might agree to marry me. She has generously agreed to let me call on her before I returned to the Continent.” Richard crossed his arms as if daring Darcy and his aunt to say anything more against Miss Bennet.

“I am glad to hear it, Richard!” Anne felt her previous good spirits returning. 

“Do not get your hopes up for a wedding, Anne,” Richard warned. “We aren’t engaged. And I still have to speak to her uncle in London.”

“Her uncle the tradesman in London,” Lady Catherine said in a huff. She would have said more but one look at Richard’s face made her hold her tongue. Perhaps she too felt intimidated by Richard’s newly revealed inner soldier.

“She is a gentleman’s daughter, without taint of scandal.” Richard’s voice remained steady but Anne could tell he was rapidly losing patience. “Quite better than Bellmont’s choice of a duke’s bastard daughter with a countess.”

“A marked improvement over Lady Bellmont, I must admit.” Anne dared her mother’s disapproval to interject. “And since she has refused Darcy just yesterday, we can be assured that she isn’t a fortune hunter. Not that Richard has a fortune to be hunted.”

“She could do better than marry a career soldier who can’t even afford to keep a wife,” Richard said self depreciatingly. 

At this, Anne’s mother started lecturing that a Fitzwilliam is still better catch even if he had no fortune, while Richard started haranguing Darcy about his ill-treatment of Miss Bennet. Darcy defended himself but failed miserably. The ensuing argument only managed to get Lady Catherine to admit that Miss Bennet was quite a good enough choice considering that if Richard married an heiress, _he_ would be the one who would be considered by society as a fortune hunter. As it would be an insult to the Fitzwilliam name to have the younger son of the Earl of Matlock be labeled a fortune hunter, and as Elizabeth was really a much better choice of bride than Richard’s brother’s wife, Lady Catherine begrudgingly gave her unneeded blessing to Richard’s courtship of Elizabeth Bennet. 

As her mother left to dress for dinner leaving the three cousins in an uneasy truce in the library, Anne studied her cousins’ faces. Darcy looked chastised while Richard looked cross. Anne could only hope that Darcy will finally move on from his current black mood. 

“I think Mother was in a state only because she still expected you to marry me, Darcy.” Anne finally spoke after the silence started to become uncomfortable. “We really should disabuse her of the notion that a grandchild of hers will inherit Pemberley. She isn’t really looking out for my happiness, or yours. She just wants your house.”

“And how do you propose we accomplish that?” Richard asked. “Short of finding Anne a husband with a bigger house than yours, Darcy, you really are in a pickle.”

“I expected her to be angrier,” Darcy surmised. “I believe she was just relived that Miss Benner refused me.”

“About that.” Richard had his fighting face again. “I do not blame you for your interest in her. However I have half a mind to call you out for insulting her.”

“Miss Bennet already gave me an earful about it,” Darcy said ruefully. “I have not told you all that she accused me of, she also mentioned Wickham.”

At Anne’s and Richard’s gasps of horror, Darcy explained further. Richard threw up his hands either in disgust or in exasperation. Then Darcy surprised his cousins by producing a letter from his pocket, asking Anne to give it to Elizabeth on the morrow after the gentlemen have departed. It contained his heartfelt apologies to Miss Bennet as well as an explanation of his family’s dealings with Mr. Wickham, and not, he hastened to reassure Richard, anything that would renew his addresses to Miss Bennet. Anne agreed to deliver the letter personally to Miss Bennet, and entreated Richard to compose his own _billet doux_ addressed to his fair lady for Anne to deliver. 

Anne retired to dress for dinner, leaving her cousins in the library. She is not surprised that both her cousins would be interested in Miss Bennet, as she is a singularly wonderful creature, but she worries that this would create a gulf between Richard and Darcy that might be difficult to bridge. Anne cannot help but hope that Miss Bennet would not be a source of contention for her family.


	3. Chapter 3

My dearest Elizabeth,

I can scarcely believe being allowed to address you as such. I hope that soon, those words will become a reality and that you will be my Elizabeth. Already I dread the separation from you until we may meet again in Town. I fear there will be more separations, of longer and more uncertain natures. Such is the lot of a soldier, and I dearly pray that you will be able to bear the lot of a soldier's beloved.

We have been parted for only a few hours, and so much has happened in Rosings. I returned to Rosings after our walk and the lovely tea at the Parsonage (pray thank Mrs. Collins for feeding me twice today) to hear Darcy shout at Anne that you refused his offer of marriage. Apparently I walked in on Anne having provoked Darcy (so he claims) into divulging something he had meant to keep private (that he proposed and you refused). Aunt Catherine heard the same thing I did, and we all converged on the passage with raised voices. 

We managed to relocate our rather heated discussion into the library. I shall not bore you with the particulars, but I shall tell you what came of it: Aunt Catherine has reconciled herself to the fact that she may someday be your Aunt, and has given her blessing, as long as Darcy isn't the one who causes you to be her niece. 

Suffice to say, I am now aware of the cause of your headache this morning. Perhaps the other letter which dear Anne has kindly offered to convey to you may ease your burden. (Please do not consign it directly to the fire. Perhaps I may endeavour to explain better in person.) If not, pray tell me if I have to call out my Cousin to demand satisfaction? I apologize for my Cousin’s appalling behavior. It was inexcusable, and my fist nearly made the acquaintance of his face were it not for Anne’s timely interruption. Darcy has now begun to see the error of his ways, yet I am unsure if some good will come of it. You have wounded his pride, my dear, and though it was a well-deserved and well-timed blow, I do not know if my dear Cousin would let go of his injured pride or nurse it back to health. 

I apologize if my jests are untimely made. I resort to humor as our private matters seem to have been made public in a rather dramatic fashion. And to think I was convinced that nothing more dramatic can occur today after the sight of Mrs. Collins and Miss Lucas crouching behind a rosebush.

I am unsure of the discretion of the servants, and am apprehensive of what gossip may spread around the village. Anne assures me that she pays the servants enough to guarantee their discretion, and has begged me to reassure you of the same. Even so, take care when going into the village, my dear, for no amount of money can tame wagging tongues when gossip is to be had. Anne also charged me to reassure you that her health has suffered no ill-effects from the events of the evening, and to attest to that fact based on my own observation as she fears you might not believe her. 

I hope to have your Uncle's permission to call on you when next we meet. I know not how I may accomplish that, but at the risk of sounding like a besotted swain, I have to admit that the reward of seeing you smile is worth any difficulty. I only admit that because you are not here to laugh at me. 

Save your laughter for when we meet again, my dearest Elizabeth. You may tease me all you want and I shall not complain about it. I only ask that I be allowed to tease you as much in return.

From your devoted Richard

————

My Dear Jane, 

I hope this letter finds you and all our family in London well. I know you have so many questions but I probably cannot answer half of them as I do not know how Richard will carry out his mission to deliver this letter into your hands. I can only hope it did not involve him being smuggled into Aunt Gardiner's kitchen along with the cabbages, as he has threatened to do.

Yes, I refer to Colonel Fitzwilliam, who I hope you have met by now. And yes I do have permission to use his Christian name as he has mine. No, I have not entered into an imprudent engagement; we are simply trying out to see if we will suit each other. I do hope he succeeds in his mission to deliver this letter, else we might have reason to fear that the French will soon be upon us if our soldiers are unable to carry out so simple a task. I already know that Richard is adept at noticing white muslin hidden behind a rosebush. It's nothing alarming; I will explain why Charlotte was hiding behind a bush when I see you.

I have so much to tell you but it will all have to wait until we meet in London. I hardly know where to start and what to write. Pardon my writing in pencil, I'm composing this using a pencil from Richard's pocket and writing on a shopping list crumpled in my Spencer. 

Richard says that I should put your mind to rest in case you might fear that I have been kidnapped by gypsies and forced to write a ransom demand due to the unorthodox method I have employed to write to you. The only way I can think of to ensure that you know that I am writing of my own free will is to tell you that I remember you could not tell cabbages and lettuce apart when we were younger. If Richard did manage to be smuggled in with the produce, whether it be lettuce or cabbages, I expect to hear the story when I see you. 

Please give my love to our Aunt, Uncle and cousins.

With love from your dearest Lizzy

PS Do not write about this to Mama or our sisters until I get there. 

PPS Richard says that under no circumstances must Lydia be allowed to go to Brighton with the milita.

——-

Dear Georgiana, 

You may be surprised at receiving another letter from me so soon after the first one. There is no need to worry, we are all well in mind and body here at Rosings, as well as at the parsonage. I dearly hope you may be able to say the same, as the causes for our very nearly having unsound minds here at Rosings (and at the parsonage) are now under your roof. 

Please do not think that I am betraying the confidences of my dearest devoted Cousins once you finish reading this letter. Your dearest Brother kindly shouted out everything in the front passage to the delight of eavesdropping and gossiping servants. I have had to promise them a ball in the servants’ hall as well as a few fripperies to stop the stories about tragic romances in the Fitzwilliam family from spreading. As I did not promise when the ball would take place, I harbor hopes that it could be held on the occasion of Richard's marriage to dear Eliza. 

Now that - I hope - I have reassured you that I came about the information in this letter in a legitimate manner instead of listening in doorways, I hardly know what to write. First, the good news, that I am sure you have received by now. Eliza has most generously allowed Richard to call on her, pending her Uncle’s approval. 

Second, the tragic romances I was referring to: your Brother proposed marriage to Eliza the day before Richard began his courtship. Obviously, dear Darcy was refused. Due to the mess this situation has created (I blame Darcy for shouting out his frustrations in the passage, even though I was shouting at him first, you cannot convince me otherwise) Some Things have come to light regarding our family, and some of it has touched on you, dearest Gee. 

I hope that Darcy and Richard have spoken of it to you by now. Rest assured that Mother had already left us when the subject was broached. And let me assure you, dearest Gee, that the Incident has not diminished you in my eyes, rather, it has only increased my respect, regard, and love for you. If they haven’t spoken to you, stop reading and speak to them first. 

By now you should be aware of the circumstances that have led to us nearly having unsound minds. I do wish I could visit you in London but summer in Town always causes me to cough and wheeze. I shall have to rely on your faithful correspondence to keep me apprised of Richard's romantic endeavors. 

I firmly believe that he will succeed in these endeavors, for the lady in question was quite enraptured by my retelling of the events here. She already seems enamored of him, but is quite sensible enough not to enter into an engagement when their futures seem so uncertain. 

Do look out for dear Darcy, Gee, for I was unable to ascertain if he was nursing a broken heart, or merely recovering from bruised pride. Normally I would charge Richard with his care, but as it would be adding salt to poor Darcy’s wounds, you would have to be the one to take his mind off things. And off a certain Someone. 

I must end here, Mother has been nigh unbearable since they left. Write to me soon, and get ready to be used to smuggle letters from Miss Bennet to the Peninsula and vice versa. For now you will have to make do with being used to smuggle a letter from Kent to London, I trust you will see it reach its intended recipient. 

With all my love, Anne

Dear Richard,

I hope you have sufficiently recovered from the dramatics of last Friday. Anne has so kindly offered to smuggle our correspondence by way of Miss Darcy, you are fortunate to have such conniving cousins so that I may not have to smuggle myself with the cabbages.

I have read Mr. Darcy's letter, and yours, and you may sleep easy with the knowledge that there is no need to call him out on my behalf. You are right in that we have to speak more of this in person. I must admit to being relieved that there is no need for me to prevaricate regarding what had occurred between Darcy and myself. I am still unsure whether his proposal was an insult disguised as a compliment or a compliment disguised as an insult. Before you tie yourself up in knots wondering whether I was expecting an offer from him, I swear I have not. I was of the opinion that he looked at me only to find fault. Why should I trouble myself about what he thinks of me, when you think highly enough of me to fulfill the quota for the both of you?

Anne also narrated your very gallant defense of my family, for which I am most grateful. There is no need for you to slay dragons or invading Frenchmen to prove your besottedness (is that even a word?), for you, dearest Richard, have so magnificently slain Darcy’s pride and Lady Catherine’s displeasure, both of which are more difficult to slay than dragons. Since I do not believe that Anne is capable of extreme hyperbole, I shall have to believe that events unfolded as she said they did. I cannot give you full credit for slaying Darcy’s pride though, for I believe I may have struck the first blow. I fear, though, that I have accused him of some things which I now find myself to be sadly misinformed. 

Fear not about gossip or scandal, Anne has taken care of it by promising the servants a ball. And if word would get out, would you not benefit from the world knowing that I regard you as an altogether better human being than Mr. Darcy of Pemberley? Your Aunt has written of what Anne calls "the debacle in the passage", so your family may well have information about it. 

I must also reassure you on another front, regarding another person who I refuse to call a gentleman. I was never in danger of running off with him or falling in love with him. Why should I run off with someone from the militia when I might be persuaded to run off with a certain Colonel of the Coldstream Guards? Though I confess that I found him charming, I was quite ready to believe the worst of someone who slighted my vanity (I shall tell you the story in person, before you become tempted to actually call out your Cousin) and to believe the word of someone who appealed to my vanity. He had a countenance that appeared so amiable, it is no wonder that a young girl who grew up trusting him would be in danger of being deceived by his charm. 

I can only think with horror imagining what you (and Mr. Darcy) must have gone through. It is a credit to you (and to Mr. Darcy, I must admit) that things all turned out well. If only all young girls would be secure enough in their guardians and level headed enough to do the same! My admiration of the young lady has grown by leaps and bounds. I must thank Mr. Darcy for finding me trustworthy enough to relay the truth of the history between your family and this person. Please assure him that his trust is not misplaced. 

We are all well here at the parsonage, although Mr. Collins has been such a trial since you left. I gather your Aunt has been demanding he dance attendance on her as her favourite nephews have decamped. Need I reassure you that I most definitely do not regret jumping out the window when Mr. Collins proposed? I am thankful, however, for his marriage to Charlotte, because their marital felicity allowed me to meet you.

I have already wasted pages writing about other men, when I could have written about you. Maria and I will be in London on Saturday, dare I hope that you have managed to speak to my Uncle? I cannot laugh at you for I find myself counting the days until I can speak to you again. Not just about the recent dramatics, but I must confess I find myself missing your laughter. Rosings seems to have gone silent and become less colorful. (Now which of us sounds besotted now?)

I do not wish to think about future separations from your laughter and your company, for even with the certainty that I shall see you within a few days time, I find that time cannot pass quickly enough. (I forbid you to laugh at that, yes I know counting won’t make the days go faster. You have corrupted me into writing with parentheses! You may laugh at that for you deserve the blame.) With the longer and more uncertain separations to come, I might not even have the comfort of your letters to bring me news of your well-being. In the meantime, while we have the advantage of conniving cousins and an easy distance between London and Kent, let me have the comfort of writing you rambling letters.

Perhaps in time I can call myself Your (yes, yours, I do not care if you think me forward, I am not your cousin Darcy's, not W's, not your Aunt's parson's, but I might be yours someday) Elizabeth

——-

Dearest Lizzy,

We have much to talk about, you and I! We are all well, thank you for asking, and no, I shall not write to Longbourn until you arrive. Uncle is now writing to Papa regarding your latest suitor, who is quite an improvement from the last one. 

Oh Lizzy! Imagine my surprise when Mr. Bingley, yes he finally came, and Mrs. Hurst, I gather she dragged Mr. Bingley along, came to call, bringing with them a certain handsome stranger who so kindly offered to play the messenger for you. And then imagine my mirth when I read your letter and found out that my letter was just a ruse for him to speak to our Uncle Gardiner to get his permission to call on you. Oh do not worry, I am not dismayed at being used as an excuse by your admirer to gain an audience with Uncle Gardiner. On the whole I feel quite content to have assisted you in finding your true love, if that is what the Colonel will turn out to be. 

Before you jump out of your seat with curiosity, I have to tell you that Uncle Gardiner has granted his permission for the Colonel to call on you. Was that ever in any doubt? Your Colonel was all that was cordial and polite, with a sense of humor to rival your own. He reminded me to tell you that he walked through the front door like a sensible gentleman instead of being smuggled with the cabbages, which I only understood upon reading your letter.

After speaking to the Colonel in private, Uncle called me into his study and made me read your letter. I was able to reassure our Uncle that it was not written under duress, and that you are amenable to Colonel Fitzwilliam calling on you. Of course I did not tell Uncle Gardiner that you both address each other by your Christian names, he might think it improper as you claim not to be engaged yet. 

Dare I ask, dearest Lizzy, if you found him pleasant because you are comfortable with him, and not because you feel guilty for the debacle with Mr. Collins? The Colonel is handsome and witty, but please do not feel the need to marry someone you are merely fond of, as opposed to marrying someone you are violently in love with. Though I daresay you are quite well on your way to being in love, what with the numerous mentions of him in your hastily written scribble to me. There is no need to be married in order to save your family from being thrown into the hedgerows.

Please forgive me for not writing much and indulging your curiosity about Mr. Bingley and Mrs. Hurst. She was quite pleasant, as in the early days at Netherfield. She was even friendly to Aunt Gardiner, commenting on her childhood raised by parents who led lifestyles quite similar to our Aunt and and Uncle. Mr. Bingley was his usual self, which is to say, cheerful and agreeable to everyone. 

Aunt Gardiner invited them all to dinner on the Sunday following your arrival, and Mr. Bingley accepted forgetting that he was committed to dinner with some friends of his. Apparently this is a frequent enough occurrence that Mrs. Hurst was quite irritated at having to apologize to so many people for her brother's missed appointments. Mrs. Hurst accepted the invitation for herself and Mr. Hurst, but had to decline for her sister as Caroline is currently in Lancashire staying with some relatives. Of course, Colonel Fitzwilliam agreed to come. 

I cannot wait for you to arrive, for I believe that the time that you and Maria will be spending in Town will be a lot more exciting than the past three months of my stay here. What I most look forward to, I am ashamed to admit, is seeing Kitty's and Lydia's reactions when they find out that you are being courted by an actual Colonel of the Coldstream Guards. Oh yes, I believe that Colonel Fitzwilliam also requested Uncle Gardiner to ask Papa not to allow Lydia to go to Brighton. We can only hope that dear Papa will listen to reason. 

At the risk of sounding like Mama, I have to say that I am all a-flutter wanting to hear your stories for your dearest sister

Jane

Dear Brother Bennet, 

I hope you all are well at Longbourn. Jane has repeatedly begged meto remind you not to let her mother and sisters know about Lizzy’s suitor in a red coat until Lizzy arrives and writes to you and her mother, as Jane fears the reactions of her younger sisters. I can only commiserate at the upheaval your household is experiencing with an entire militia regiment close by. One redcoat in my drawing room has already caused upheaval to my household, albeit a more welcome upheaval than what you are currently going through. 

We are all well here at Gracechurch Street, Jane and Madeline have just returned from tea at one of Jane’s friends’ Tomorrow they are off to tea at the Darcy’s, who I gather is a Cousin of Lizzy’s Colonel and one of your acquaintances from Derbyshire.

In response to your request to “dig up all the skeletons in the Fitzwillaim family closet”, I have taken the past few days to discreetly gather as much information as I can about Colonel Fitzwilliam and his family. I owe most of my intelligence to those of my servants and employees who hail from Derbyshire (I have several as Madeline comes from the neighborhood near the Darcy’s ancestral home which is quite close to the family seat of the Earls of Matlock), Madeline herself, some business contacts and members of my clubs, a few shopkeepers whose wares I supply, and my partners for the West Indies sugar interests - the Bertram family.

The Colonel is all that he says he is, the younger son of an Earl who has to make his own way in the world with only his name, his connections, and his own abilities. His father has been able to assist him in advancing his military career for the past decade or so, but not all of his achievements are due to being the son of a politically powerful Earl. He was promoted in the field from Captain to Major while in India when most of his superiors were killed in battle, and he has received several decorations and has frequently been mentioned in dispatches during his service in India, the Low Countries, and the Peninsula, most of the time serving with the Coldstream Guards under Lord Wellington. My valet, a former soldier who religiously follows the news, referred to him as “one of Wellesley’s collection of aristocrats, and one of the better ones, too.”

His Father, the 8th Earl of Matlock, is a prominent Whig following in the tradition of his mother’s family, the Marquesses of Rockingham. The current Marquess is a second cousin to Lord Matlock, and his political views are well known. Lord Matlock holds much of the same views. Lord Matlock is known as a benevolent landlord, and my employees speak of him and his sons in glowing terms. I have heard of him lowering rents and cancelling arrears on years when the harvests were bad, even when he was confronted with crippling debt.

The debts in question were not due to faults or excesses of the current Lord Matlock, but to those of his grandfather and great-grandfather. Upon the death of the 6th Earl some thirty or so years ago, the current Earl’s father inherited a title and vast lands but the Earldom was close to fifty thousand pounds in debt, and the family seat was badly in need of repairs. The 7th Earl married off his beautiful but dowerless daughters to much older wealthy gentlemen, and passed away five years after his father without completely fixing the family’s financial situation. 

The current Earl, through careful management of his lands and interests, now has an income that is generally agreed to be between six and seven thousand pounds a year. He has managed to generously dower his two daughters and launch his sons into successful careers, but living the life of an aristocratic family that spends a lot of time in London and keeping up all the appearances needed for political purposes does not leave much in the way for setting up housekeeping for his younger son. Not to mention that Matlock Close is one of the largest houses in the country with a rumored five miles of corridor, so the ongoing repairs don’t come cheap.

The Colonel’s mother, a daughter of Lord Bessborough, is not really known as one of the political hostesses of the day in the manner of the late Duchess of Devonshire, but she is well known as a patroness of the arts. Her soirees, dinners and balls have largely kept out of the scandal sheets and are always well-attended by the notables of the Ton. 

The younger Fitzwilliams are generally agreed to be amiable and debt-free, which is high praise considering most of the young nobility are known to have racked up astonishing amounts of debts of honor via the card tables, horse races, and other assorted bets. They pay their debts to tailors and shops promptly, and their custom is widely sought after by the shopkeepers of London.

The Colonel’s younger sisters are known as beauties of the ton, and not much is known about them outside of their social circle. This is normally understood to mean as “they haven’t gotten themselves involved in scandal of any sort so there’s nothing interesting to say about them.” The elder sister is married to a Cavendish, a cousin of the Duke of Devonshire. The youngest sister is married to the younger brother of Lord March.

Lord Bellmont, Colonel Fitzwilliam’s older brother, has a post of some sort in the Foreign Office. While he is rumored to be the perfect picture of a young buck about town, that picture seems to be carefully cultivated in order to cover up his actual duties in the Foreign Office. Most of my business associates remark that a number of their paperwork for exporting goods and transporting shipments across international borders need some sort of stamp of approval from Lord Bellmont’s office.

The only hint of anything scandalous regarding the Fitzwilliam family relates to Lord Bellmont’s marriage. Lady Bellmont is widely rumored to be the by-blow of a Royal Duke and a Countess. She came to the marriage with a substantial dowry and a fashionable townhouse, but with no acknowledged lineage. Lady Bellmont herself may be the product of a covered-up scandal, but she has not been involved in anything scandalous aside from the circumstances of her birth. 

Due to the financial constraints upon the Fitzwilliam family, nobody I have spoken to expects the Colonel to marry without some careful consideration as to his bride’s dowry. However, everyone from Sir Thomas Bertram to my valet agrees that the Colonel would be better off marrying someone scandal free instead of a scandal ridden heiress for his family’s sake. The family cannot afford a scandal of any sort, not having the fortune to hush anything up. The Colonel himself, however, has assured me that he, with the help of his family, will someday soon be able to provide for dear Lizzy. Just not immediately, as the situation in the Peninsula is still somewhat unstable. 

Madeline, Jane, and I have discussed his manner and his earnestness, and we believe Colonel Fitzwilliam is sincere in his pursuit of Lizzy, as much as we can believe without Lizzy being here in person. He honestly stated that he cannot offer marriage to Lizzy within the year, at the very least, leaving Lizzy free to bestow her affections on anyone she chooses. He only asked to be given a chance to plead his case to Lizzy until such time that he can offer her his hand, or Lizzy chooses someone else.

I hope the information I have gathered would ease your thoughts about Lizzy’s welfare and future happiness. Please do not be anxious about the fate of my dear Sister or my beloved Nieces, you know that I would care for them should the worst happen. Please give my love to dear Frances and the girls.

Fond regards from your Brother,

E. Gardiner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have based Lord Matlock's character on William Fitzwilliam, the 4th Earl Filzwilliam. Not only do they share the same last name, the Fitzwilliams' family seat, Wentworth Woodhouse, is said to be Jane Austen's inspiration for Pemberley. 
> 
> In my head, this is the explanation for Lady Catherine's obsession with Pemberley. She grew up in Matlock Close, which in my story is stately, astonishingly huge, but badly in need of repairs. Is it any wonder that she wants her daughter to be mistress of a house that is practically Matlock Close, but has been well maintained? Lady Catherine subconsciously wants her grandchildren to grow up in the style she and her siblings should have done, in a home like they should have lived in, had her grandfather not been a wastrel.


	4. Chapter 4

Elizabeth and Maria arrived in Gracechurch Street amid a flurry of trunks, hatboxes, and squeals of excitement from the Gardiner children. What with all the fuss, dinner, Maria’s retelling of her and Charlotte’s adventures behind a rosebush, and Mr. Gardiner quizzing Lizzy in his study about her suitor, Jane didn’t get to have a quiet word with her sister until both of them were in their night rails and tucked in under the covers.

“We met the Colonel’s sisters and Miss Darcy the other day. Aunt Gardiner invited them to tomorrow’s dinner but they were obliged to attend a musical evening at one of Lady Beatrice’s husband’s relatives.” Jane began, when her sister fell silent.

“By now they’ll have fallen in love with you and would want you to be their sister instead of me,” Lizzy quipped. “Lady Beatrice is the one married to Lord March’s younger brother, am I right? Lady Catherine wouldn’t stop complaining about her throwing herself away on a younger son.”

“Yes, she’s quite lovely. Their other sister, Lady Olivia, is married to a Mr. Cavendish, he is some sort of politician and I hadn’t had the courage to ask exactly what.” Jane knew that Elizabeth was capable of dragging the topic out without telling her sister anything of substance. She had to get the topic back to what she wanted to talk about: Lizzy and the Colonel. “I think Lady Olivia is very like the Colonel in personality, although Lady Beatrice is like him in looks. Miss Darcy is shy and quiet, and didn’t say much. Now tell me about their brother, Lizzy. Aside from his initial visit with Mrs. Hurst, and his second visit with Mr. Darcy to invite us to tea with his sisters, I haven’t seen much of him although his sisters talk about him a lot.”

“He’s all that’s wonderful, Jane.” Lizzy began, but her manner was inconsistent with her words. Jane was afraid that her fears about Lizzy settling for the next available gentleman after the Mr. Collins incident would prove true.

“Then why won’t you look at me when you say that, Lizzy?” Jane asked gently, laying a hand on her sister’s arm and turning Lizzy to face her. “Do you think you can love him?”

“I fear that I was already on way toward falling in love with him when I last parted with him, and events have happened afterward that made me fall the rest of the way.” Elizabeth gazed at her sister with eyes that shone bright with unshed tears. “But neither of us has a fortune that will enable us to marry anytime soon, even if he will ask me to marry him, and he has to return to the Peninsula before June. He only returned to Britain because he was injured in Ciudad Rodrigo. I cannot fall in love with him, Jane. Even if he returns from the wars, and I pray daily that he does, what do we do next?”

“Oh Lizzy.” Jane drew her sister into her arms and let Lizzy sob into her shoulder. “Surely it can’t be as bad as that? He’s a decorated war hero and the son of one of the more politically powerful peers of the realm. And his entire family seems pleased that he finally found someone to love that they’re all trying to help. Do not worry, Lizzy, Lady Beatrice mentioned that her father has a borough in his pocket that would be perfect if Colonel Fitzwilliam decides to stand for Parliament.”

“But what if the war never ends?” Lizzy sobbed. “He said that he would keep fighting until the war is over because Wellington has so many idiots under his command, that he fears for the future if there were more idiots than capable commanders.”

“Do not worry about that, Lizzy.” Jane rubbed soothing circles on her sister’s back. “With you to come home to, he will fight even harder to return to you.”

“Oh Jane…” Lizzy trailed off as her sobs subsided. “Now that I can talk to you I feel as if I’m back in reality after living in a fairy world in Kent. Did I do the right thing? And there’s so much more I have to tell you. You know about Mr. Collins. What you don’t know is that I have had a second marriage proposal while I was away. From Mr. Darcy.”

Jane pulled away from her sister and looked at her face while she held Lizzy’s arms. Lizzy did not look as if she were jesting. Jane settled beside Lizzy and stroked her hair. “You said you have much to tell me, Lizzy.”

Lizzy started telling Jane about everything that happened in Kent, and answered Jane’s surprised questions. She told Jane about Richard and their long walks around the park, about sickly but kind Anne and condescending but impractical Lady Catherine, about the household of ridiculous Mr. Collins, about enigmatic, misunderstood Mr. Darcy, and about horrible Mr. Wickham. Elizabeth left nothing out, except the identity of the young lady that Wickham tried to elope with.

“You have had quite an adventure, my Lizzy, but can it be that Wickham is really that bad?”

Lizzy laughed bitterly and told Jane that here was one person in the world who even Jane cannot make out in a good light. At least Mr. Darcy was more of a spoilt and petulant child who might have some redeeming qualities, but Mr. Wickham had none.

“I agree that I might have misunderstood Mr. Darcy a little, though I’m still not ready to forgive him for his actions in separating you from Mr. Bingley.” Jane could tell that Lizzy was loath to bring up Mr. Bingley and cause her dear sister more pain, but in mentioning Mr. Darcy they would naturally speak of his friend.

“Do not worry about Mr. Bingley, Lizzy,” Jane hurried to reassure her. “He has called on us several times this past week, and we have been thrown into company together courtesy of Colonel Fitzwilliam and the Hursts. I have found that he is not the kind of steady person I can depend on, and I am quite resolved to forget him.”

“Jane!” Elizabeth exclaimed and then promptly clasped her hand over her mouth. It was late, and the Gardiner’s Gracechurch Street house had not the sturdy old stone walls of Longbourn. “What brought this on?”

“In Netherfield it was hard to see his faults as he was in the country with little to amuse him.” Jane started to explain. She eventually gave up trying to put Mr. Bingley in a better light, for she had tried and failed to do so this past week. “Here in town, even Mr. Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam admitted to me that he spent his time with so many other ladies before they went to visit their Aunt. And he commits to so many engagements that he can hardly keep track of them. I needed to be convinced of his constancy but it has proven difficult.”

“Having a life in society is hardly a crime, Jane.” Elizabeth was a dear for trying to defend Mr. Bingley, but Jane had thought about this long enough.

“His sisters were right. He is flighty and undecided and he constantly changes his mind. How am I to trust such a person? One day he is absolutely resolved to purchase Netherfield, the next day he decides to move to the North, the day after that he is determined to spend the rest of his life in Town! What kind of future can such a person provide?” Jane’s voice lowered to a whisper, as she was afraid that she’s end up sobbing loud enough to wake the household. It was good to have Lizzy back so she could finally unburden herself. 

“Isn’t that normal, dearest? People frequently change their minds. It is natural to want to discuss the future and….” Elizabeth trailed off as Jane interrupted.

“Ours are not discussions or plans for the future! He makes decisions and sets plans in motion then changes his mind! Lizzy, when I said that I needed to be convinced of his constancy, Mr. Bingley proves that his only constancy is being inconstant!” Now tears were falling from Jane’s eyes. 

Lizzy finally stopped trying to defend Mr. Bingley and conceded the point to Jane. Now Lizzy was the one holding Jane who sobbed into Lizzy’s shoulder until she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

The next day was Sunday, the day they were to have dinner with Colonel Fitzwilliam, Mr. Darcy, and the Hursts. Elizabeth had no idea how she was going to act, as it would be her first meeting with Darcy since refusing him, and her first meeting with Richard since his declaration at Rosings. Elizabeth spent the afternoon in an uncharacteristic tizzy, causing her Uncle to laugh at her. Jane remained placid and serene, until a note arrived from Mrs. Hurst saying that Bingley was coming along after all, would that be alright?

Now both Jane and Elizabeth were restless. Their Uncle Gardiner laughed so hard at them and commented that he now understood why his brother Bennet kept himself locked up in the library. Jane and Elizabeth’s mortification was further compounded by Maria’s observation that she had never noticed that they both resembled Kitty and Lydia until that afternoon.

When their guests arrived, Elizabeth was relieved that Mr. Bingley and the Hursts arrived first. They were much the same as usual, the Hursts being all that was proper and correct but lacking any real warmth, while Mr. Bingley found himself at Jane’s side and remained there until they were called to dinner. When Richard and Darcy arrived, Elizabeth was pleased to note that she and Darcy managed to be civil to each other. She felt his genuine attempt at reconciling with her, and she was gratified that he was receptive to her own desire to be friends with Richard’s closest and dearest cousin.

When Richard entered, however, her breath caught in her throat and she could only mutter a whispered “good evening” while she felt her cheeks turn pink. It was her first time seeing Richard in regimentals, and Elizabeth felt a kinship with her younger sisters as she fought the urge to swoon at his feet. Fortunately, Richard seemed as tongue tied to see her, so she wasn’t alone in her predicament. However, he had seen her at dinner in Rosings clad in the same gown she wore that evening, so Elizabeth resolved to laugh at him at the earliest opportunity.

When the courtesies were complied with, Elizabeth saw that Mr. Darcy and Maria were sat in a little cluster with Bingley and Jane, and the Hursts and the Gardiners were in their own little cluster in the opposite corner, leaving Elizabeth and Richard to find their own corner that was partly hidden from her Aunt and Uncle by a conveniently placed plant. It wasn’t that good a cover, but Elizabeth supposed it was enough to hide her blushes.

“Elizabeth.” Richard’s smile was brighter than Elizabeth had seen before, and she felt her own face breaking into an answering smile.

“Richard.” They both stupidly smiled at each other until Elizabeth pointed out that they were turning into horrid imitations of Jane and Bingley. Richard laughed out loud and broke them both out of their trance.

“Here I am, Elizabeth, in your Uncle’s house, walking in through the front door like a proper gentleman, and not smelling of cabbages.” This time Elizabeth laughed out loud, causing Jane and Bingley to turn their heads toward her.

“And looking very much like an officer and a gentleman.” Elizabeth smiled again, for Richard really looked very dashing in red. 

“I was on leave in Kent, now that I am back in London I have to return to working for a living.” Richard wiggled his eyebrows at her. “Do you think I look every inch the dashing soldier?”

“Yes, you do, hence my being struck dumb when I first saw you tonight.” Elizabeth wasn’t afraid to admit it, he knew he looked dashing and was taking advantage of it.

“As was I when saw how beautiful you look tonight, my dear.” Richard took her hand in his and hid their joined hands under a fold of her skirt, making Elizabeth stifle a giggle. There was no doubt about it now, she was turning into Lydia. Or Kitty. Or a horrifying combination of both.

“You have no excuse, you have seen me in this dress at Rosings. I have never seen you in regimentals before.” Elizabeth laughed at him.

“Well perhaps I have always been struck dumb when I gaze on you, but you never had cause to notice before since I never wore my red coat before.” Richard gripped her hand tighter beneath the fold of her skirt before drawing his away. “I rather enjoy laughing with you, it’s a shame we have to deal with dramatics every now and then.”

“The drama just makes our lives more interesting. How can there be laughter if there are no tears? One cannot be happy if one does not know pain.”

“As my poor Darcy has learned to his detriment. Did you really tell Darcy that he was the last man you would be prevailed upon to marry?” Richard asked incredulously.

“I did. And now I must thank you for defending me and my family from your aunt and your cousin, it cannot have been easy.” Elizabeth’s gratitude only made Richard’s eyes turn stormy.

“There is no need to thank me, my dear. I could not have just stood there and listened to them insult you. It was no more than any besotted swain would do. As you said, I have no need to slay dragons for you. Britain sadly has a shortage of dragons for me to slay but I have a surfeit of pompous relatives who think too highly of themselves.”

“Not all besotted swains, I am afraid.” Elizabeth gestured to the other corner. “Jane wishes that Mr. Bingley would have the spine to do the same.”

“Bingley doesn’t have pompous relatives to worry about,” Richard argued. “I believe that Mrs. Hurst and Darcy are making amends for not realizing that your sister wasn’t quite that indifferent to Bingley. Actually, I have Mrs. Hurst to thank for furthering an acquaintance between our families.”

“So she is the reason that my Aunt and my sister have been making the acquaintance of various members of your family?” Elizabeth was incredulous.

“Ah, well.” Richard shrugged. “They got it into their heads that since I’m leaving soon, they have to get started on their plans to woo you by proxy. And as you were not yet in Town, they decided to waste no time in wooing _your family_ by proxy. You’ve met Anne and Aunt Catherine, surely you know by now that Fitzwilliam ladies can be quite formidable if they set their mind to something.”

“If only Mr. Bingley were to set his mind on anything.” Elizabeth groused.

“From what I have seen of Mr. Bingley in London, and what I have heard from my sisters, Miss Bennet would be better off with someone a little more… settled.” Richard said with a sigh. At that point the dinner gong sounded. “Let us speak of this later.

* * *

Lizzy and Maria have been in London for about a month. It has been a whirlwind of social activities for all of them thanks to Colonel Fitzwilliam’s family, who seem determined to let Lizzy and Richard spend as much time together as possible before he had to leave.

Colonel Fitzwilliam was breakfasting at the Gardiner townhouse as was his usual custom when he had to report for duty later that morning. As the Gardiners normally have breakfast early due to Mr. Gardiner having to go to his place of business, it was the perfect time for Richard to spend time with Lizzy without shirking his duties. An urgent knock on the door followed by the servant frantically calling for Mr. Gardiner made everyone stop and listen as Mr. Gardiner stood and went to the door. 

Mrs. Gardiner had just mentioned that she hoped nothing bad happened to their employees, when her brother-in-law Bennet entered the breakfast parlor accompanied by two men who were strangers to her.

“Papa!” Jane and Lizzy stood and rushed to embrace their father, at the same time as Maria hurried to the side of the younger stranger. By their similar countenances Mrs. Gardiner surmised the young man to be one of her brothers.

Colonel Fitzwilliam stood politely but Mrs. Gardiner could not help but notice that he looked touched to see Mr. Bennet and his daughters in their reunion. Before Mrs. Gardiner could greet her visitors, her normally unruffled brother-in-law began speaking with evident agitation.

“Is Lydia here? Have any of you seen her since last night?” The chorus of puzzled negatives from the females in the room hadn’t yet died down before Mr. Bennet continued. 

“Lydia has fled from home last night in the company of one of the officers of the militia. Colonel Forster and I managed to trace them here to London, but they have not been sighted on the road to Scotland. Kitty thinks we are only just an hour or two behind them, as she raised the alarm as soon as she saw that Lydia’s things were missing. Now we haven’t a clue where to find her or Mr. Wickham.”

The gasps of horror from everyone in the room were not loud enough to drown out the muffled curse coming from Colonel Fitzwilliam’s direction. He had turned as pale as a sheet, the same shade on Lizzy’s face as they both stared at each other with matching expressions of horror. Mrs. Gardiner immediately understood what the lovers did. If Lydia wasn’t to be found, Lizzy and her Colonel would forever lose their chance at happiness.

“Sir.” The Colonel’s voice came strangled. “I know that we haven’t met, but please allow me to be of service to you and your family. Mr. Wickham is known to my extended family as he has attempted something like this with a young lady of my acquaintance. As I would be extremely honoured if I were to be a part of your family someday, I beseech you to please let me help you. I have connections with the militia and with the denizens of London who might be able to assist us in locating Wickham and Miss Lydia.”

Mr. Bennet took one look at the tall, imposing man in regimentals with medals and gold braid adorning his red coat, and immediately lost the hopeless expression on his face. Correctly assuming that this saviour was Lizzy’s colonel, he immediately nodded his head. 

“Colonel Fitzwilliam, I presume? Thank you, sir. We could use your help and I humbly accept. Gardiner, may we use your study? We need your help as well if we are to find Lydia before we can no longer hush this up.”

The gentlemen all adjourned into Mr. Gardiner’s study, leaving the ladies with looks of shock and horror on their faces. Jane and Maria crumpled into each other’s arms while Lizzy grabbed a chair to keep from fainting.

“Girls.” Mrs. Gardiner gathered her charges and led them to the sitting room that was conveniently outside the door to Mr. Gardiner’s study, where the gentlemen’s muffled voices could be heard. 

“Oh Aunt! What can we do?” Jane whispered into her Aunt’s ear as she all but collapsed on the settee.

“Have any of you girls heard anything about this? Any clue from the letters of your sisters in Longbourn or Lucas Lodge?” Mrs. Gardiner asked gently. Perhaps Lydia had let something slip and someone inadvertently wrote something.

“Kitty wrote that Lydia was quite jealous that Eliza has her own officer, and she was so incensed that Mr. Bennet won’t let her go with the Fosters when the militia removed to Brighton.” Maria scrunched her face trying to recall her letters from home. Mrs. Gardiner remembered that Kitty and Maria were particular friends in the same way that Lizzy and Mrs. Collins were friends. “And my sister Helena wrote that when Mr. Wickham heard Colonel Fitzwilliam’s name, he turned beet red.”

“Oh no.” Lizzy moaned with her head in her hands. “He has a vendetta against Richard’s family. This is my fault. Mary wrote to us saying the same thing about Wickham’s reaction, but we thought nothing of it.”

“It’s not your fault, Lizzy. If anything, it’s Wickham’s fault. And thoughtless Lydia’s. Didn’t Mary also write that Lydia was saying it’s not fair that you have Wickham as an admirer, as well as Colonel Fitzwilliam? If this really was a scheme to get to Richard’s family, then Wickham will make sure they are found so he can make his demands, surely?” Jane thought out loud.

“Unless Wickham knows that Richard hasn’t much of a fortune to pay him off with, and contented himself with ruining my life, and Richard’s life by extension.” Lizzy still looked pale but was beginning to color with rage.

Mrs. Gardiner stood and knocked at the door to her husband’s study while directing the girls to gather their letters from home. Whatever information they have might not be enough to locate Lydia, but they might help narrow down her whereabouts.

After the letters were handed over to the gentlemen, with much blushing from the girls and entreaties not to read the parts not pertaining to Lydia or Wickham and promises from the gentlemen, the ladies again sat down to wait. It wasn’t long before they all left Mr. Gardiner’s study looking like a plan had been formed and was to be carried out.

“Miss Bennet, will you please send a note round to Georgiana, asking her that I need Darcy to meet me right away at the club where we had lunch with Brandon and Wentworth? He knows the place I mean. Elizabeth, will you please write to Lady Bellmont and ask the same of my brother? And to tell Bellmont to bring his valet and all his grooms and footmen who used to be in the army or the navy, but to have them out of livery.” The Colonel still looked pale and distraught, but he seemed to improve at having definite orders to give and a plan to carry out.

“Maria, please get ready to go out, we’re going to pay a call on my friends the Knightlys. Mr. Knightly is a barrister and we’re going to need his help.” Young Mr. Lucas looked out of his element but he had a resolve on his face that matched the Colonel’s. Was this young man also sweet on one of Mrs. Gardiner’s nieces? He abruptly realized Mrs. Gardiner was there and bowed to her with a polite “Ma’am” but hurried to follow Mr. Gardiner who was issuing instructions to his servants to deliver messages across London.

Mr. Bennet approached Mrs. Gardiner with the older gentleman. “Dear Sister, I must thank you for having charge of Jane, Lizzy and Maria these past few weeks. May I present Colonel Forster of the Meryton militia?”

Mrs. Gardiner and Colonel Forster said their how do you dos, but both were at a loss on how to continue their conversation. Fortunately Mr. Bennet seemed to have his wits about him and was not quite in his usual amused mood.

“We might find Lydia yet, Sister. According to the letters, Wickham probably thought that Fitzwilliam had returned to the Peninsula by now, not knowing that his departure had been delayed by the Prime Minister’s assassination.”

“I really apologize, ma’am, that a soldier under my command had done this. And to abscond with a lady who happens to be my wife’s friend!” Colonel Forster was apologetic and indignant, but Mrs. Gardiner could not blame him. This Wickham sounded like every bit the villain and Lydia was just a pawn caught up in his evil designs.

The Colonel and the girls have finished writing their notes and Mr. Gardiner sent them out to be delivered. Mrs. Gardiner noted that Lizzy was still pale and Jane’s hands were still shaking.

“Richard.” Lizzy looked to the colonel with a silent plea in her eyes. It was painful to look at the young lovers so Mrs. Gardiner looked at the floor instead.

“I will find her, Elizabeth,” Colonel Fitzwilliam promised her, taking her hands in his. For a crazy moment Mrs. Gardiner though to object to them calling each other by their Christian names and holding each other’s ungloved hands, but held her tongue. Let them have their comfort in each other. If Lydia cannot be found, Mrs. Gardiner feared for these two.

“Bennet and I will search the places that Lydia is familiar with in London,” Mr. Gardiner announced as he returned to the sitting room. Lizzy and her beau quickly dropped each other’s hands. “Colonel Fitzwilliam and Colonel Forster will search Wickham’s old haunts in London and other places he is likely to be found. Jane, Lizzy, will you please take the children out to park when they wake and have had breakfast? Your Aunt will stay here and monitor all the correspondence.”

“If we find her, Mrs. Gardiner, we need you to speak to her first, please, in case.. in case…” Colonel Fitzwilliam began, but was unable to continue.

“In case we need to determine if a marriage is needed or not.” Mr. Bennet completed the sentence eliciting a gasp from Jane.

“Surely they have not been gone that long.” Jane protested with a puzzled frown. “Can we just not say that she came to London with you Papa?”

Elizabeth looked bewildered while all the gentlemen turned varying shades of red. Mrs. Gardiner prayed to heaven for assistance but none was forthcoming. When they find Lydia, that girl was going to get such a tongue lashing from her aunt. Mr. Bennet further proved that he actually had sense inside his head and his wits did not totally disappear when he married Mrs. Bennet by swiftly changing the topic.

“That will be for your Aunt to find out, dear. Well, we have Lizzy’s young man, and Mary’s young man, but where are _your_ gentlemen callers? Should we expect Bingley to offer to be of service to us next?” Mr. Bennet teased Jane effectively switching the topic of conversation to Mrs. Gardiner’s relief.

“If he does, I pray you would not accept his help, Papa. I have come to the conclusion that he and I would not suit,” Jane replied primly. “I am afraid no gentlemen will come to call for me.”

At that moment, the maid announced the arrival of Mr. Darcy.

“Darcy!” Colonel Fitzwilliam exclaimed, “Did Gee receive Miss Bennet’s note?”

“Mr. Bennet, Mr. Gardiner, Colonel Foster, Mrs. Gardiner, Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth. Richard.” Darcy nodded to everybody. “Gee received a note from Miss Bennet asking me to meet you somewhere but we failed to decipher the direction and Mr. Gardiner’s footman didn’t know what the message was. I left straightaway and thought to catch you here.”

“Oh I am sorry! We have had a great shock Mr. Darcy, and my hands were shaking as I wrote that note.” Jane looked even more anguished.

“Do not fret, Miss Bennet, Darcy had enough intelligence to come here. Now we must leave, my brother must be almost at our rendezvous by now. Darcy, I will explain on the way. Ladies.” The Colonel dragged Mr. Darcy out before he could do more than bow, and the rest of the gentlemen exited in their wake.

The ladies could do nothing but stare at each other in dejected silence until the children came downstairs for breakfast. Two hours later the Lucas siblings returned and Maria immediately left again to join Jane and Lizzy in the park with the children. Mrs. Gardiner took her chance to conduct her own investigation of young Mr. Lucas.

Apparently John Lucas was in quite the same pickle as Colonel Fitzwilliam. He was a clerk in Mr. Philip’s office while the family was having a problem with funding his education as he was studying to become a barrister. As he has yet to finish his studies before being called to the bar, he was unable to make an offer of marriage to Mary Bennet. 

Mr. Lucas had accompanied his father to dinner with the officers the previous evening when an agitated Mr. Bennet arrived with Mary and Kitty in tow, and upon having a whispered conversation with the sisters he immediately latched on to Mr. Bennet, offered to help, and would not be budged. 

“It could have been anyone, Mrs. Gardiner, it could have been any of the Bennets, or one of my sisters, or any one of the young ladies of the neighborhood who could easily have had their head turned by a red coat. And Mr. Wickham was more charming than most, in a neighborhood where gentlemen are scarce and beautiful ladies are quite ready to be fallen in love with.”

Mrs. Gardiner quite liked this young man, he was turning out to be a steady, sensible sort. Now if only Lydia found a reliable young man for herself. Jane and Kitty too. Mrs. Gardiner was quite fed up with the Bingleys and Wickhams of the world. Thank goodness for Lizzy and Mary.

After another hour, a note arrived from Mr. Darcy. He was almost certain that Wickham had taken refuge in a boarding house owned by Georgiana’s former governess Mrs. Young. A young lady had arrived with the man they suspected to be Wickham, but Darcy and Bellmont were unsure if the young lady in question was Lydia. Straightaway Mr. Lucas sent the Gardiners’ remaining servants to find Mr. Bennet and Colonel Fitzwilliam, giving them lists of places to go, and copies of Mr. Darcy’s note. They waited some more until the hour grew late, when Jane, Lizzy and Maria returned with the children from the park.

The children and the nursemaids were sent upstairs, and Mrs. Gardiner was relieved to find that they did not complain or ask for more games and stories from their cousins. Perhaps they were worn out from their outing, or perhaps they sensed the adults’ moods. Whatever the reason, Mrs. Gardiner was grateful for the lack of fuss. She just hugged each child tightly and sent them upstairs.

Just as Mr. Lucas and Mrs. Gardiner finished relating the events of the afternoon to Lydia’s increasingly hopeful sisters, the door opened and they all jumped up as the gentlemen all entered, looking somewhat battered but all unharmed, accompanied by a sullen Lydia.

The ladies shrieks were all silenced by Mr. Bennet gesturing to his sister-in-law. Mrs. Gardiner led Lydia into her husband’s study and was followed inside by her husband. She saw Mr. Lucas drag his sister away from the room and heard her brother-in-law tell her nieces that Wickham was in Colonel Forster’s custody before she shut the door to the study.

* * *

It was very good that young Lucas had the delicacy to take his sister out of the room, but Mr. Bennet had no idea what to say to his eldest daughters when Lydia was taken to the study by her Aunt and Uncle. He saw Lizzy and the Colonel practically vibrating, so he simply snapped at them to go ahead and do as they liked, what with members of both their families in the room and that a greater scandal was nearly averted anyway, they weren’t likely to do anything worse.

Lizzy promptly melted into the Colonel’s arms and it looked like he was the only thing holding her upright. They just held each other while Lizzy let her tears stain the Colonel’s uniform and he cried into her hair. Even if it turns out that Wickham might need to be his son-in law after all, Lizzy’s young man is very quickly turning out to be his favourite.

Jane was also very close to collapse so Mr. Bennet drew his eldest daughter close and held her like he used to do when she was little. Before females became silly irritants, they used to be adorable creatures. Mr. Bennet wondered where his adorable creatures had gone, and when had they been replaced by love-struck idiots?

The door to the study opened, and Mr. Gardiner came out. He gave a sort of half shrug to Mr, Bennet and Mr. Darcy, and started to pace.

“Where is Lord Bellmont?’ Jane asked, still in her father’s arms and looking quite content to be there.

“Gone to procure a Common License in case one is needed.” Mr. Bennet replied.

“Is there a great chance that it would be needed, Papa?” Lizzy asked, coming closer to join her sister in her father’s arms.

“I hope not.” Mr. Gardiner stopped his pacing and looked at the Colonel and Mr. Darcy. “You saw the room. What did you think?”

The young men hemmed and hawed and turned various shades of red, giving mumbled answers. Jane and Lizzy looked confusedly at their father. Ah, Mr. Bennet thought, here were his adorable creatures in his arms again. He gave them both one last squeeze and released them.

The door opened and Mrs. Gardiner came out. All eyes swung to her as she took a deep breath. “If Lydia was honest with me, there is no need for a marriage license. However I cannot really guarantee that she was being honest. She really wants to marry Wickham and thinks that all of us are out to ruin her happiness.”

Everyone’s sighs of relief turned to gasps of outrage. Mr. Bennet wondered aloud if it was in his rights to shut Lydia up in a nunnery. At this, Mr. Darcy offered to send Lydia to school in Bath. The headmistress was a friend of the family and quite reputable. At Mr. Bennet’s raised eyebrow, Mr. Darcy hurriedly explained that the entire debacle was his fault because of his failure to contain Wickham. After a long and convoluted explanation where Mr. Bennet let Darcy sweat a little, he assented to the plan.

“Very well, Mr. Darcy, I see that I shall have to accept your offer if it will get you to stop apologizing for something that is not your fault. If you ever find yourself interested in any of my daughters, feel free to take your pick.” A choked sound from the Colonel made him add hastily, “Except Lizzy.” 

This time everyone in the room made different sounds that Mr. Bennet was unable to interpret. Before he could tease the young people further, Lydia burst out of the study exclaiming that she wasn’t going to go to school, that she was out already and she was engaged to be married, that Mr. Darcy was a horrible creature and that she wasn’t going to marry him if he were the last man on Earth so he had better marry one of her sisters.

Mr. Bennet, exasperated at his youngest daughter for putting them all through the torture of the past twenty four hours, marched up to her and slapped her in the face. Everyone was stunned silent, including Lydia, but Mr. Benner just had enough. 

“Jane, take Lydia upstairs and lock yourselves in your room. Lizzy, say your goodnights to your heroic young man, and then join your sisters upstairs. Your Aunt and Uncle and I have things to discuss with Colonel Fitzwilliam and Mr. Darcy.” Mr. Bennet shushed the chorus of “But Papa…” coming from his daughters. All three of them turned pleading eyes on him and he was convinced that they were akin to shapeshifters who could transform from being hellions into adorable creatures, but he would not be fooled this time.

“Upstairs. I am not so cruel as to withhold your supper, you will have trays sent up. But none of you are to leave your room.” Mr. Bennet ordered, pointing up the stairs. Yesterday he thought that he was the father to five grown daughters, but now he feels that the past fifteen years did not happen and he was father to a pack of rowdy toddlers again.

When his daughters have gone upstairs, and Mrs. Gardiner has sorted out the Lucas siblings, Mr. Bennet turned to his in-laws and his heroes of the day, and led them all into his brother-in-law’s study. Lydia might have been recovered, thank heaven she was unharmed, but there was still a lot of work to be done. Not least of which was to send an express to Mrs. Bennet letting her know that her favorite hellion – err… daughter – was recovered.

* * *

As soon as Jane locked the bdroom door behind herself and her sisters, Lizzy immediately threw herself around Lydia and started sobbing, “I was afraid I'd never see you again! Don’t you dare run away again!” 

“Lizzy!” Lydia valiantly tried to extract herself from her sister’s embrace but failed as Jane held on to her from her other side. “Of course you were going to see me again, I was going to go back to Longbourn after getting married!” 

Jane froze, and she felt Lizzy do the same. They both looked at each other, dragged Lydia to the settee, and settled themselves on either side of Lydia all the while listening to Lydia protest that Mr. Darcy ruined everything because there was no way they could make it to Gretna Green by now as Papa was never going to consent to her marrying Wickham.

“Lyddie...” Jane tried to explain. “You do know that if Mr. Wickham did intend to marry you, you would be on your way to Scotland now, and not in London?”

“We were traveling all night long and the horses were tired. Traveling is hard work, you know.” Lydia had a mulish look on her face that reminded Jane of Lizzy at her most pig-headed. 

“Was it really practical to stop for an entire day, with Papa hot on your heels?” Lizzy asked, surprisingly gently. “If he was such in a hurry to be married to you, why waste a day languishing in London and increasing the chance to get caught? And if he wasn’t in such a hurry after all, why not ask Papa for your hand, properly?” 

“Because you turned Papa against him!” Lydia stared accusingly at Lizzy and Jane. “Because horrid Mr. Darcy was so cruel to my dear Wickham, he not only prevented Wickham from getting the living promised to him, he also said falsehoods about Wickham that made Papa decide not to allow me to go to Brighton!”

“Mr. Darcy?” Jane was puzzled. “Did Mr. Darcy correspond with Papa? He cannot have been to see Papa, as he was here in London the entire time you were begging to go to Brighton, and was in Kent before that.”

“Well he must have, because he's the one who hates Mr. Wickham!” Lydia exclaimed with righteous indignation. “Or he made your Colonel do it, Lizzy, Wickham says Mr. Darcy like making everyone around him do as he wishes without regard to their own wishes.”

“Lydia. Wait.” Lizzy held a hand up, stopping Lydia's tirade. “We have had a long day and we don’t want to quarrel with you. How about we ask you questions, and you answer them, and you can ask us questions, and we will answer them, and let us not accuse each other, or accuse other persons who are not here right now, of things we cannot prove?”

Lydia nodded, still with the mulish look on her face. She must have been more affected than she was letting on, for Jane was surprised to see her give in so easily, and to Lizzy, of all people. Of all her sisters, Lizzy and Lydia were the ones who always rubbed each other the wrong way. It was not, as most people thought, because they were both so dissimilar, rather, Jane had observed, it was because they were both more alike than either cared to admit. Both were stubborn, headstrong, lively, and quite unwilling to believe themselves in the wrong even in the face of overwhelming evidence without extreme overthinking. Even Lizzy's reaction on first seeing Colonel Fitzwilliam in a red coat was pure Lydia. 

“All right. Lydia, you said you planned to marry in Scotland instead of asking for Papa's consent. Did Papa say what he thought? Did he even mention Mr. Wickham? Did you even try to ask Papa what he thought?” Jane thought she should do most of the talking before she had to pry Lydia and Lizzy apart while they pulled each other's hair. She hadn't had to do that in years, but she wasn't going to take that chance.

“No, but Papa was so set against me going to Brighton,” Lydia answered. “He didn't mention Mr. Wickham exactly, he didn't even know Mr. Wickham was paying particular attention to me because he thought all the officers were all the same and could not tell one from the other.”

“Then where did you get the idea that Papa hated Mr. Wickham?” Lizzy asked, suddenly catching on to Jane's line of questioning.

“Mr. Wickham told me so.” Lydia was still indignant, looking as if her sisters were mentally deficient in understanding. 

“But how could Papa hate Mr. Wickham? Did you not say that Papa could not tell one from the other?” Jane asked. She was beginning to be alarmed but tried not to show it.

“I don't know, Mr. Wickham just said so, and when we were talking, he said it would be a lark if we went to Gretna Green and we wouldn't have to worry about Papa ruining everything like he ruined my trip to Brighton.” Lydia was beginning to look doubtful now. 

“And Lyddie, who said that Mr. Darcy hated Mr. Wickham? Why do you think he's the one who made Papa forbid you from going to Brighton?” Lizzy asked.

“Everyone says so! Everyone in Meryton and Longbourn and the village...” Lydia trailed off, and her eyes widened. “But it was Wickham who told everyone first! That's why everyone says so!”

Jane said nothing, and cut Lizzy off as she opened her mouth to say something. Lydia was sorting things out in her head, she needed time to make sense of it first. Then Lydia suddenly exclaimed, “Oh! Wickham said he didn't want Papa to make us wait, like Lizzy! She's not even engaged yet!” 

“Lyddie, Papa wasn't the one who made us wait,” Lizzy explained. “Colonel Fitzwilliam can't offer me marriage just yet, because he can't afford it yet. Not to mention there's a war on, he's a soldier and he has to return to the front. Marriage isn't something that one goes into without a lot of thought.” 

“He's a Colonel, Lizzy, and he's in the Foot Guards,” Lydia argued. “If Colonel Forster can afford to be married, so can Colonel Fitzwilliam, he makes more money and his father is a Lord.”

“Being in the Foot Guards makes it more expensive, as he has to pay for his uniforms and his horses and his grooms and his batman and his swords and so many other things that can easily be lost or damaged in battle or in transit.” Lizzy drew a deep breath. “And in a battlefield, it's much harder to always be perfectly dressed and coifed while traveling, and fighting, through mud and rain and insects and leeches. He cannot just use substandard boots or a rusty old saber, as having a proper boot might be the difference that lets him keep his toes from falling off in the mud, and he has actually had to cut up enemies using the saber he uses to command with. Being the son of Lord Matlock also makes it doubly expensive, as he cannot show up in anything less than the best, be it his attire or his servants or his horses, or anything else like his wife's gowns and carriages, otherwise his father's political enemies might sense a weakness and use it against the family. Not to mention, where would we live? In Longbourn? In Matlock? Do I follow the drum and go with him from battlefield to battlefield, living with the other wives and laundresses and assorted camp followers and giving birth in a tent and washing and mending laundry stained with his blood and wading through rivers turned red with blood while French cannons are firing upon us?”

Jane and Lydia fell silent after Lizzy's speech. It was evident that Lizzy and the Colonel had spoken at length about this, and that Lydia, even with her resolve to marry a soldier, had not thought about any of the obstacles she would have faced had she married Wickham.

“Oh Lizzy!” Lydia wailed. “I never thought of all that! And I don't want to live like that, and I don't want you to do that! Traveling to London at night in a tearing hurry was hard enough. Maybe we should tell Kitty to marry Mr. Darcy straightaway so she doesn't have to fall in love with a soldier too!” 

“Oh Lizzy!” Jane found herself reaching across Lydia to grab Lizzy's hand. “When you told me you were afraid that he would be hurt or killed, I didn't think that even living would be so hard.”

“It's alright, Lyddie. Now do you see why it would have been so hard if you had married him? Even if he stayed in the militia and not have to go and fight somewhere, he would earn less than a quarter of what Colonel Forster does. So if you were afraid that Papa would make you wait, now do you see why there's a reason to wait, and plan ahead?”

“I understand that part now, I think,” Lydia begrudgingly admitted. “But why would Mr. Darcy, who is most definitely not anything to me except the friend of Jane’s suitor and the cousin of Elizabeth’s suitor and who is most definitely not a suitor of Mary or Kitty, be interested in sending me off to school?”

“Perhaps it was in jest as a reply to Papa’s threat to send you off to a nunnery,” Lizzy said wryly. “Papa wants to keep you safe, dearest, from fortune hunters and men who would tempt you from your virtue and all those people you are not supposed to associate with.”

“I am perfectly safe from fortune hunters, as I have no fortune,” Lydia stoutly declared. “As for all the rest, what exactly are they supposed to tempt me into doing, when it wasn’t even that big a scandal when Billy and John Lucas tempted Mary and Kitty into stealing candy when the fair came to Meryton.”

This time Lizzy turned pink. “Ah, I may know something about that. Charlotte told me it has to do with what husbands and wives do, that unmarried couples must not do. She was so utterly vague but I gather it’s something to do with the marriage bed. Aunt Gardiner was a bit more detailed, telling me that I shouldn’t let Richard take liberties upon my person even if I liked what he was doing, and to not let him kiss me until we were at least engaged, and to do nothing more unless we were married.”

“So there’s more than kissing?” Lydia was now curious. “And what liberties do you mean? Because Wickham…. Well whatever it was, I didn’t like what he was doing.”

“Lydia!” Jane gasped in shock. “What did he do to you? And Lizzy! What have you been doing?”

Her sisters protested loudly and violently that Jane had to shush them before someone heard the racket. They quieted down and Lizzy seconded Jane’s question to Lydia concern writ on her face to match Jane’s. Lydia seemed uncertain how to explain.

“He kissed me, of course, on the mouth.” Lydia paused as her sisters tried not to gasp. “And it was nice, well at first, but it was not as nice as when Captain Denny kissed me.” Audible gasps. “Wickham’s kisses were more… like he wanted to eat me? And more…. Well, more? And I let him do it because he said he loved me and I was going to like it. And he grabbed my breast and I told him I didn’t like that part. When we got to London he would also kiss my neck and that part I liked, but then when his hands were all over my arms and backside I wasn’t comfortable with that part so I made him stop.”

Lizzy and Jane now had their hands over their mouths and horrified expressions on their faces. When Lydia didn’t continue, Lizzy found the courage to ask, “And that was all he did? Kiss you on the mouth, the neck, and touch your arms and your… backside?”

“Well he tried to lift my skirt in the carriage but I kicked him away and he didn’t want to alarm the coachman so he didn’t do anything.” Lydia was now frowning. “Aunt Gardiner asked me all this earlier. She said it was very important that I tell her everything Wickham and I did. That’s all he did. Oh, and he was trying to grab my skirts again this afternoon but Colonel Fitzwilliam kicked the door in.”

Jane and Lizzy hugged Lydia and whispered soothing words. They may all be lacking in information and education regarding these matters, but Jane was certain that one wasn’t supposed to feel uncomfortable. At least, Jane was only somewhat certain. It was a relief that Lydia was all right and that she didn’t have to marry Wickham. Jane felt a little out of her depth and looked to Lizzy for reassurance, then remembered that perhaps Lizzy too, needed to be interrogated.

“And what have you to say for yourself, Lizzy?” Jane asked, raising an eyebrow in her best Lizzy impersonation.

“I can safely say that I have never been kissed on the mouth or the neck or had my backside or breasts touched.” Lizzy replied, looking somewhat bothered at Lydia. “Richard kisses my forehead. I have confessed that to Aunt Gardiner, she said that wasn’t even proper, but as long as she doesn’t catch us, she can’t do anything about it.”

“Lizzy!” Lydia excitedly whispered, as if she was trying not to shriek in excitement, her earlier discomfort forgotten. “You have to get him to kiss you before he goes back to Spain!”

The rest of the conversation dissolved into giggly teasing of Lizzy, who turned bright red and refused to be baited into revealing anything more. They stayed that way until their Aunt Gardiner arrived with the maids bearing supper, and made them eat and rest. They would talk about the consequences of Lydia’s little adventure the next day.

The Bennets and the Lucases returned to Longbourn a few days after Lydia’s rather sudden trip to London. Colonel Fitzwilliam had left for the Peninsula the day before. Lydia’s absence was explained as a trip with her father to collect Maria and her sisters, with none in the neighborhood being the tiniest bit suspicious. After all, the entire family was seen at the theatre in the company of a Countess the day after their arrival, and Lydia did so love the theatre.


	5. Chapter 5

My Dear Aunt,

I hope this letter finds you all well. We are all well but are quite a melancholy lot here in Longbourn since Lydia left for school last week. I still cannot understand how bribing her with dresses and a stay in Town made her agree to be packed off to school in Bath, but I cannot thank you enough. We cannot thank you enough. 

Mama is understandably inconsolable at the temporary loss of her youngest, and only agreed to be parted with her on the promise that Lydia returns to us in November. She has not quite understood that the loss of Lydia for a few months in two years is a vastly acceptable alternative to losing her forever, had she not been found. 

Lizzy is also somewhat inconsolable at the absence of her Colonel. We still haven't any news about his well-being after the battle at Salamanca, and Lizzy has been running out to meet the postman every morning. We all pray that he is well. Lady Bellmont had written as soon as she heard via Olivia's husband's military and diplomatic dispatches that Richard was injured, but we have heard nothing more since then. We actually received that news before the newspapers wrote of Lord Wellington's latest triumphs. However, we are encouraged by news that Lord Wellington is alive and that Colonel Fitzwilliam's name isn't listed as missing, or worse. 

We have been surprised by a visit from Mr. Darcy. He stayed at Lucas Lodge for two nights last week, and he came to call on us on the afternoon of his arrival from London. Apparently Mr. Darcy and John Lucas became fast friends after Lydia's visit to Town, and John convinced him to attend Helena’s coming out ball. This time he danced with Maria and Helena, and with me and all my sisters, and danced the supper dance with Lizzy. Don't worry about his stealing Lizzy away from the Colonel, she told me that she offered to save Darcy from being thought of as partial to any unattached young lady by making him spend the most of his time with the lady his Cousin is acknowledged to be courting. I believe that they are on the way to being friends. Mr. Darcy said as much to me and Lizzy said the same. 

Mr. Bingley has not returned to Netherfield at all, Mr. Darcy told me that he had been dividing his attentions between Miss Grey and the younger Miss Bertram. I am relieved not to feel anything upon hearing that. I guess that all my feelings have vanished after that scene at the Cavendishes' when both Miss Morton and the younger Miss Musgrove fought over him. Mr. Darcy confirmed that Mr. Bingley had been paying particular attention to both young ladies before he found out that I was in London and probably caused expectations of things that never came to pass. Heaven knows I know how that felt. Mrs. Hurst and I still correspond, and I believe we shall be better friends now that the issue of her Brother is, well, no longer an issue for me. 

Mary has quite improved on the pianoforte, as Mama was so incensed at the implication that her teaching was inadequate that Lydia had to be sent away to school. Mama marched all of us to the instrument every day and made us practice until our fingers hurt. As you know, Kitty and I are hopeless, but Lizzy began to hit fewer wrong keys, and Mary can now play competently and more confidently with emotion. Of course it helps that John Lucas comes twice a week and Mary is too confused to speak to him so she plays instead.

Kitty has been like a shadow following me around since Lydia left. Perhaps she is so used to following someone around that she now follows me. Lizzy often goes on long walks and Mary is more often than not to be found practicing so Kitty has taken to helping me in the stillroom. The others have not been idle, Mary is now helping Lizzy when she helps Papa with the accounts and other business matters, while Lizzy mopes and waits for the post. Papa has actually snapped at Lizzy, telling her that if the thousands of other women in England with husbands and sweethearts fighting in foreign lands do nothing but wait for the post, England would have fallen to the French a long time ago.

You will be gratified to know, dear Aunt, that Maria has become a lot less shy and timid since our return from London. She confessed that in Kent, she would hardly reply at being addressed as Miss Lucas in Charlotte's presence, because in her mind, Charlotte is Miss Lucas, and not her. Now, she seems more confident and a lot less inclined to blend with the decor, as Lizzy puts it.

Pray give my love to Uncle Gardiner and the children, and tell little Edward that I still have not found a leprechaun in the garden. Everyone sends their love, with a lot of that love coming from your dearest 

Jane

——-

Dear Eliza, 

Richard is alive and recovering from his injury. We are all well in London. Will write more when I have news. Sending love to you and your family, especially to dearest Jane. 

Beatrice

——-

Dear Jane and Eliza, 

I hope you are all well, we certainly are well and thriving in London now that Richard is confirmed to be safe. By now you have received Beatrice's hurried note, the footman had to run to catch the day's post so that dear Eliza will not have to spend an extra day of torturous waiting. 

We all laughed so hard at your description of Eliza's riding lessons, dear Jane. Bellmont says that perhaps Eliza ought to learn to ride astride first before attempting a lady's saddle? Of course you have to do it somewhere hidden from prying eyes. I learned in India, where I was merely the silly wife of the foreign nobleman and nobody thought anything amiss of me riding astride. It was a helpful skill when the rockets started flying and nobody much cared if they saw my ankles for everyone was too busy fleeing. I believe that was when Richard earned his first field promotion under Sir Arthur, as Lord Wellington was known back then. You should ask him to tell you the story, dear Eliza.

London in the heat of summer is almost intolerable. With elections coming in a few months and wars in the Continent and North America, it's impossible to leave. I might be able to seek refuge in Matlock or Chatsworth for a week or so, but poor Robert is stuck here, and I hate to leave him without a hostess. Who knows what diplomatic blunders might occur if I weren't here to smooth feathers that my boorish husband has ruffled?

Mother sends her love, and to tell you that she is having a soiree with some literary people next week. I believe a poet of some sort is giving a reading. Your Aunt Gardiner will be in attendance, to Mother's absolute delight. She so loves having someone who actually understands the poetry instead of the usual hangers-on who come just to be seen in her house. 

I have enclosed a letter from Richard, and another from Gee. In case someone asks remarks as to the plumpness of the envelope, just show them Gee's letter which looks like seven pages of delight that Richard hasn't been blown to pieces and will return home to his Elizabeth. Thank heaven I can get Papa to frank this letter. 

I hope that soon I may be able to see you both in London.

Yours, 

Olivia

Dearest Elizabeth,

I am alive, and I hope that I may return to you soon. And I am fortunate that this time there was no looting as in Ciudad Rodrigo. Don Quixote may have fought windmills, we fought what my men described as a flaming mountain of French soldiers. By now you will have known that we won that battle of the flaming mountain. I write to you now from Madrid, which I am informed that I may write about without compromising security, as well as shout it from the rooftops. I would rather shout about my feelings for you from the rooftops, my dearest, but I believe that will be frowned upon.

I am not so injured as to be unable to dance in the numerous balls that Lord Wellington keeps insisting are important to keep spirits up. Devlin and I are convinced that Lord W. maintains his collection of officers from the finest families not because of our fighting skills or tactical ability but because of our dancing prowess and years of dance lessons. Sometimes I wish you were here, my dearest, so I can dance with you and hold you in my arms even for a few seconds, but then I remember that the war is not over and I have more muddy marches and bloody battles in my immediate future than glittering ballrooms and string quartets. 

With this victory, I hope that the war will soon be over and I can return to England, and to you. Please give my regards and well wishes to your family, but save most of my love for yourself. I must end here, as someone is calling for me. Coriolanus says hi, and says he would gladly learn to carry a lady's saddle if only this war would be over and he can stop being a war horse. 

With love from your devoted swain

Richard

Dear Jane, and Lizzy, and Kitty, and Mary,

I have already written to Mama and Papa, and now I'm writing to you. I have to write two letters each fortnight, so I suppose one letter a week to all of you and another to Mama and Papa will be compliance enough. School is not such a waste of time as I first thought, but it is somewhat of a bore. 

They are teaching us embroidery, which I detest. Kitty would love it. However, I am learning Latin and French and Italian and it's all so very interesting! Especially since we are also learning songs in all these languages. Why haven't any of you ever taught me Italian? I know Jane could read Italian. I could have understood the opera better instead of just enjoying the music. 

There are so many books in the library here, and the variety is so very interesting! You would love it here, Lizzy and Mary. There aren't any scandalous titles, Kitty, so don't bother asking. Before you ask, Jane, Kitty and I haven't read any scandalous titles because Papa hid his copy of Shamela and we were simply wondering what the fuss is about. There are even books by Mrs. Wollstonecraft, you wouldn't have to hide them under your sewing basket, Mary. All right, I admit it. I miss all of you and I must be going crazy if even the library reminds me of books you all might like. 

I have also been learning Maths, which is also surprisingly interesting! Circles and lines and whatnot are a lot more interesting than learning how to do sums based on harvest quotas or learning fractions based on how many cups of flour do I use if I wanted 3 servings of something that calls for three quarters of a cup. If Papa taught us more than harvest related problems and Mama taught us more than kitchen related problems I might not have fallen asleep so often.

Some of the girls here are quite horrid, and some are quite friendly. I have tried to be really nice, like Jane, so that everyone might like me, but sometimes I can't hold my tongue and I end up saying something Lizzy might say. And once I did moralise in a very Mary-like manner to someone who wanted to run away with the gardener. The gardener didn't want to run away with her though, it was all in her head, so all's well and good. Young ladies these days should learn that if a gentleman well and truly loves her, he wouldn't ask her to run away with him but ask her Papa. See, I do learn! 

Thank heaven I have filled the page. Write to me often please, all of you. You haven't got lessons like I have so I can only write once a week but you all have got nothing to do at home anyway. 

Kisses from your sister 

Lydia

Dear Anne, 

I am glad to hear that your cough is gone, but your being out of breath often is quite alarming to me. Do try not to spend all your time attempting to finish a piece on the pianoforte before losing your breath. I shall be glad to play everything you have your heart set on hearing, just please, please take care of yourself, dearest.

I do wish you could convince Aunt Catherine to allow you to come to Pemberley this summer. The Bingleys and the Hurts are here and while they are all trying to be nice to me, I find them trying my patience. Caroline is nice to me because she wants to marry my brother, or she wants my house, or both. 

I know I sound horrid for complaining straightaway without asking about Aunt Catherine's health but Miss Bingley gives me such a headache. I am horrid for complaining, and I'm sorry for that. I have nobody to complain to. Mrs. Annesley says I should be a proper hostess and bear whatever guests I have. They're not my guests, they're my Brother's guests. Mr. Hurst is not so bad because he hardly has anything to say but the Bingley siblings require a lot of my energy and I wish I could just run away. I would visit you but then I would have to live with Aunt Catherine, and that's another headache. I'm sorry. I should not have insulted your mother. 

I am glad to be away from London, the past few weeks there were somewhat ghastly. Everyone was worrying about Richard, and Uncle Matlock had the gout that kept him from returning home to Matlock, and Brother wouldn't let me go to Matlock with Aunt and Uncle after they finally left when we got word that Richard was alright. 

If we are all a mess whenever we hear that Richard has been injured, I can only imagine how much harder it is for Elizabeth. She can't even say that she's engaged to him, and nobody would send her word or comfort her amid all the uncertainty. Whereas we, his family, can be as open about our worry as we choose. Her letters seem to show her in good spirits, but I cannot help but wonder if she merely hides her feelings. Oh how I wish for this dreadful war to be over! Brother says we should be thankful Richard wasn't sent to North America. I pray that never happens, it was bad enough when he was in India. 

Pemberley in the summer is wonderful, as usual. I am glad to be away from the heat of London. Is the weather in Kent as bad? You really should come visit, I am willing to endure Aunt Catherine. I go riding every day when I can, it's really wonderful to be out where there are no people, just me and my horse. And the grooms following me wherever I ride, but they are so good at being unobtrusive I hardly remember they are there.

The Gardiners (Jane and Elizabeth's Aunt and Uncle), were here some days ago. They stayed for a week at the Lambton Inn with another of their nieces, Jane and Eliza's sister Mary. We had them to dinner, and twice to tea, and Mr. Gardiner went fishing with the gentlemen while the ladies and I walked around the park and spent the afternoon together. Mary also plays the pianoforte, not quite as well as Miss Bingley, but well enough that Mrs. Hurst did not complain. I thought her playing was lovely. She just needs exposure to more kinds of music which I shall be happy to provide. I shall be sure to mention her lovely playing in my next letter to Jane and Elizabeth. I do love my Brother but sometimes I wish I had a sister like Jane. Eliza and her younger sisters are so lucky.

Oh I forgot to mention! Brother told me that Beatrice is expecting a child this winter! How exciting! Bellmont's and Olivia's children will be delighted to have another cousin to play with! 

(this goes on for five more pages)

But really Anne dearest, you should come visit Pemberley before I return to London and my dreary tutors and masters. You are dearly missed by your loving cousin

Gee

Dear Cousin Darcy,

I am glad to hear that you are all well, and that Gee survived her summer with the Bingleys. If your dearest friends can be such a trial for her, I daresay you should find a wife soon so you can have a hostess when you launch Gee into Society next year. I know both Mother and Aunt Matlock have offered to present her at Court and take care of her debut, but surely both of them would be somewhat overwhelming for her? 

And speaking of your finding a wife, I have had conflicting reports from our Cousins. Olivia writes that you have been paying particular attention to Maria Bertram, while Beatrice says that the object of your affections is none other than Mary Crawford. I would rather give more credit to Bellmont's account, in which he says that Miss Bertram threw you over for the attentions of Mr. Rushworth and his twelve thousand a year, whereupon you transferred your attention to Miss Crawford. I was under the impression that Mr. Rushworth was actually pining for Jane Bennet, but I must have been mistaken.

I have met Maria, and I don't really have an opinion of her. Uncle Matlock seems to view their holdings in the West Indies as somewhat less than proper, if you get my meaning. As I am not acquainted with Miss Crawford, I have even less of an opinion on her. However, Bellmont says that Miss Crawford reminds him of Eliza Bennet in both looks and temperament. Here I must caution you, dear Cousin, not to be blinded by her similarities to someone you once fancied yourself in love with. If you are resolved to have her, let it be because you love her as she is and not because of some perceived similarity to Eliza. Go find someone who would thrive in the Country and not pine for the pleasures of Town, would you?

After all my talk of love, I am starting to sound like Richard. His last letter to me, written from Madrid, was practically a love letter to Eliza, only he wrote it all to me for fear of frightening her away. Bellmont wrote that Richard is currently besieging some city in Spain, but would not tell me more. Do you have any news? As far as I could tell Burgos is the city under siege but not much else. I do read the broadsheets, so there's no point in keeping things from me. Mother wishes to send him more socks, after his stories of soggy socks and battered boots. 

I know that Olivia and Aunt Matlock are quite delighted with Eliza. Apparently they believe she could be quite the political hostess with the proper amount of training and exposure, and they are convinced that if Richard ever enters politics Eliza would be such an asset. You and I both know that Richard wasn’t thinking of that when he fell in love. The family might frighten her off with earnestness.

Pray tell Gee that I really am sorry not to have been able to visit Pemberley. As it appears that we are all to descend upon Matlock Close for Christmas, I shall see all of you then. The groom at Matlock says Richard's Maharani is in foal. It was a good idea not to take her to the Continent, else we might be hearing about a repeat of the “Great Horse Problem” Richard experienced while fighting in the Low Countries. Have you a stallion I might breed with my Dulcinea? 

Do hurry up and find a wife so that Mother will stop haranguing me to marry you. Your house is wonderful, but not quite enough to tempt me into marriage. With much love from your dearest Cousin

Anne

My dear Charlotte,

My felicitations at the upcoming happy event for your family in the Spring! I am sorry that I will be unable to accompany Lady Lucas and Maria when they go to Hunsford for your confinement, but I send all my love and well wishes for your safety. 

Jane, Kitty and I have had an uneventful few weeks, with Lydia away at school and Mary off with our Aunt and Uncle for the summer. Now that Mary is back, we at least have another person in the house to trim bonnets and turn dresses with. Mary also returned with the latest patterns from London, but I haven’t the heart to work on a wardrobe for the winter when I would much prefer that Richard come home. 

Yes, you are right, I seem to have been moping quite a lot more, and even the postman has tired of my running out to the lane to meet him whenever he comes to Longbourn. There seems to be little hope of Richard being able to return for the winter, now that the siege at Burgos has been lifted. He has only been able to write a few scribbled words to his brother declaring that they are on the March again, that he is well and to reassure me of his faithfulness. Lady Bellmont kindly forwarded the note tp me along with letters from the members Fitzwilliam family who are now in London preparing for the Elections and the Opening of Parliament. 

Sometimes I wonder if I should envy you, dear Charlotte, knowing that your husband is safe, and that you have a roof over your heads and that he can provide you with safety and security. However, I would much rather take a chance on an uncertain future with someone who I know I will have a happy life with, whether it be in a palace in India or a tent in Africa or a battlefield in Spain. I would rather laugh in the rain with Richard than cry myself to sleep with someone like Mr. Patmore (remember his poetry to Jane)?

I am comforted knowing that Richard's entire family have been very solicitous of my feelings, while taking care not to pressure Richard and I into a hasty engagement. Oh Charlotte! Sometimes I think I would rather be married to him and follow him across the Continent than be parted from him like this, never knowing if he is still alive until the next letter or the next dispatch. Fear not, Richard expressly refuses to let me follow the drum because he is afraid that his usefulness in battle might be compromised if he knew I was somewhere nearby instead of being safe in England. His experience with his Sister and Brother-in-law in Mysore was enough to dissuade him from future experiences where he might have family so close to a battlefield. Britain is fortunate to have heroes like him standing between Bonaparte and our total annihilation. 

I apologize, dear Charlotte, for sounding like a star-crossed lover and a harbinger of doom. With winter fast approaching I feel like my emotions have also begun to turn as bleak as the grey skies over England. Please write if there is anything I can send along with Maria in the Spring. I pray daily for your health and well-being.

Love, Elizabeth

Dear Lydia,

We are all well here at Longbourn, and I'm sending along some ribbons that Aunt Gardiner sent us. Mama says she misses you, and we are counting the days for when you come home. Mary sends her thanks for the music, she had been longing to try one of the pieces you sent. I should thank you as well, because whatever it is she's playing now sounds more relaxing than the pieces she was playing before. 

It has been a strange Autumn, for nothing seems to be happening here. Last year we had Mr. Bingley and the Militia and all sorts of people, now the most we can look forward to is a card party at Lucas Lodge and another assembly ball with the same boring people. 

Lizzy has been somewhat out of sorts lately, she has taken to going on longer walks than usual. I confess that I do not know how to deal with a melancholy Lizzy. Even Papa is cross with her at times, strange as that may seem. Jane too, has been somewhat despondent but she tries to hide it. I only hope she is still not pining over Mr. Bingley. And you, are you pining for Mr. W? I should hope not! Perhaps when Jane and Lizzy go to London next year they can find you someone more suitable, but Papa says there shall be no talk of gentlemen for you while you are in school.

Have they taught you the Waltz? Jane and Lizzy have been trying to copy the steps but are unable to pull it off. They saw it being danced once, in London, but Aunt Gardiner said it was scandalous. If it really is as scandalous as all that, I would rather watch people dance the Waltz because it sounds so graceful. 

I must end here, Mama is calling for me. Love from everyone at Longbourn, and from me.

Your sister

Kitty

Darcy, 

Lt. George Wickham has been confirmed killed during the retreat to Portugal. I leave it to you to decide whether to inform Georgiana or not. Please inform Mr. Bennet, as I presume he would also be interested in this news. 

Bellmont


	6. Chapter 6

It was a rainy day in the middle of January when Jane and Elizabeth were walking back to Gracechurch Street and a voice called out to them.

“Miss Bennet! Miss Elizabeth!” 

Lizzy turned around so fast, Jane held onto her arm as she feared Lizzy might overbalance and fall over. Coming toward them were two gentlemen, one of them in regimentals. 

Right there in the middle of the thankfully not so busy London street, Lizzy all but flew into Colonel Fitzwilliam's arms. After a few seconds, Jane cleared her throat while Mr. Darcy raised his hat to her with an amused smile. The lovers hastily parted.

After greetings were exchanged all around, and the Colonel's well-being was communicated to the ladies, they (and the servants carrying Jane and Lizzy's shopping) all took shelter under a storefront to avoid the rain.

“And it appears they have forgotten our presence once again,” Darcy drily commented to Jane as the lovers whispered to each other in the corner of the awning, oblivious to the passers-by around them.

“Oh let them be, Mr. Darcy,” Jane chided with a smile. “If you had seen Lizzy moping and checking the newspapers like a madwoman these past months, you would find no cause to complain. I am glad to find you recovered from your cold, Georgiana was worried about your health the other day.”

“Georgiana would do well to mind her own business,” Darcy mumbled, but he too looked with a fond smile at his cousin and Lizzy. “It is fortunate that we found you, my Cousin only arrived at his Parents' town house last night and he wasted no time collecting me this morning to call on Miss Elizabeth. When your Aunt said you went shopping, I was afraid he would drag me hither and yon all over London. Luckily your Aunt knows your habits, and this was the first street we tried.”

“I suppose after several months of being parted from Lizzy, a few London shops are not an insurmountable obstacle.” Jane observed. “Was the Colonel's arrival expected? Lizzy made no mention of it.”

“The family was just as surprised as you are,” Darcy said. “Lord Wellington sent him back to fetch more men and pick up more materials while the bulk of the Army is in winter quarters. “Richard's association with Army quartermasters, Members of Parliament, Peers of the Realm, horse breeders, and Royal Navy ship captains make him singularly suited to the task.” 

Jane and Mr. Darcy stood for some moments in companionable silence, observing the rain and stealing glances at the couple on the other side of the awning. After some time, Darcy ventured to speak again. “Will you be at Lady Middleton's ball tomorrow? Or should I properly call it Mrs. Jennings' ball.”

“Yes,” Jane replied. “I hadn't thought you were acquainted with Mrs. Jennings?” Mrs. Jennigs was a wealthy widow whose late husband left her a considerable income after making his fortune in trade, like the Bingleys and the Gardiners. Jane wondered how someone like Mr. Darcy would frequently find himself in the company of people like the Bingleys and the Gardiners, after hearing of his proposal to Elizabeth. Jane mentally chastised herself. Mr. Darcy had been ever the gentleman during their time in London last year, there was no need to have unkind thoughts about him especially after all that he had done for Lydia. 

“Mrs. Jennings was an acquaintance of my mother and Aunt Matlock,” Mr. Darcy explained. “I had thought to make my excuses and absent myself from the ball, but with Richard here, I suddenly find that my schedule has shockingly become quite full.” 

“As will mine, I believe,” Jane realized with a laugh. “I suppose we are to expect a repeat of last year when Lady Matlock kept us all on our toes.” 

“She was so relieved that Richard found a lady who, and I quote, ‘is not an opera singer, or had some sort of scandal, or is the product of some scandal, and is actually intelligent enough not to marry him straightaway’, that she promised to woo Miss Elizabeth in Richard's name.” Darcy laughed as well. “Miss Bennet, will you do me the honor of dancing the first two dances with me tomorrow at Mrs. Jennings'?”

“I would be honored, Mr. Darcy,” Jane looked up at him and smiled. “Here we go again, playing chaperone to your cousin and my sister.”

“I must confess that I am relieved to be fellow chaperones with you, as opposed to Mrs. Hurst for those dinners and teas last year.” Darcy looked over to Lizzy and the Colonel and nodded at them, his dimples showing. “I guess I need the practice for when Georgiana is Presented in a few months.”

Jane expressed her hope that Miss Darcy would enjoy her first Season, for she was sure to be a Success, to which Darcy rejoined that he hopes she does not become too much of a success as he has no intention of giving up his beloved Sister to marriage after her first Season. Probably not even after ten Seasons. Jane shook her head and looked at her own beloved Lizzy. 

“But what happens when she is ready to be given up? You have not lived with Lizzy these past months. She has been... um.” Jane stopped short of maligning her sister. Lizzy wasn't as intolerable as Lydia was after the aborted elopement, but Jane worried for her constantly. 

Darcy was saved from replying by the rain stopping and Colonel Fitzwilliam calling out to them. The gentlemen accompanied the ladies back to Gracechurch Street and stayed to dinner. Thus began another whirlwind two months of Society affairs for Jane and Lizzy. 

\------------------------

It wasn’t all that bad, Jane was entertained by her Aunt’s usual quips about never expecting to have a Countess come for dinner, or being invited to said Countess’ literary afternoons. For some unfathomable reason, Mrs. Gardiner and Lady Matlock have taken to each other like fish to water. They were not quite bosom friends, but they were more than random acquaintances. Jane supposed that being intelligent, accomplished, well-off, and not caring about what other people thought of their friendship was enough to bind them together, for they often sought each other out regardless of Lizzy’s or Richard’s presence.

The only occasion where Jane felt slightly apprehensive was the ball at the Hursts’ townhouse. Mrs. Gardiner was unable to accompany them as she was feeling slightly under the weather due to expecting another child in the summer. Jane managed to assure her uncle that she was fine, and promptly darted off to find a place to be inconspicuous in the ballroom. It helped to be familiar with the house, so she managed to avoid running into Mr. Bingley or Caroline, but she still got waylaid by Louisa. Just as Jane and Louisa’s greetings were winding down and Louisa moved to attend to some other guests, Caroline appeared by Jane’s side.

“Dear Jane!” Caroline cooed. Jane managed to smile placidly and greet Caroline. Before they could converse any further, Mr. Bingley arrived accompanied by a rather beautiful young lady. Jane had heard whispers that Mr. Bingley’s attentions were fixed on Julia Bertram, but this lady hanging on to Mr. Bingley’s arm was definitely not her friend Julia Bertram.

“Miss Bennet!” Mr. Bingley looked excited to see Jane, but she refused to be fooled. “May I introduce one of Caroline’s dear friends, Miss Crawford? She had been looking for you, Caroline.”

So this was the famous Miss Crawford. Jane smiled and said her how do you do’s, but was quite unable to find a way to extricate herself from the group as Caroline had her hand on Jane’s arm and was excitedly talking about how much she missed London and all her friends. Jane was included among that number, of course.

Jane was saved by the approach of Mr. Darcy, who was herded over to the group by Mrs. Hurst, who promptly disappeared again. Mrs. Hurst obviously hoped that Mr. Darcy would ask Caroline to open the dance with him.

“I say, Darcy!” Bingley cried out excitedly. “Are you going to dance tonight or will you be spending the evening holding the wall up? At least dance the first few dances before you dash off to the games room. There are a lot of uncommonly pretty ladies tonight.”

Darcy must have felt as trapped as Jane felt, with both Caroline and Miss Crawford simpering at him from either side of Jane. He simply bowed toward Jane and declared, “I believe Miss Bennet promised to be my partner for the first two dances?”

Jane nodded, unable to say a word. Mumbling polite nothings, Darcy then whisked Jane away on some excuse about her Uncle, and Jane was more than grateful to follow his lead.

Jane and Mr. Darcy often danced the first two dances together, and the second two with Colonel Fitzwilliam and Lizzy respectively, before Darcy would hide out somewhere and Jane would go sit with her Aunt. She never really lacked for partners, but sometimes Society affairs can be a bit too much. Most of the eligible young gentlemen would be on the hunt for an heiress (especially penniless younger sons, like Lizzy’s Colonel) or someone with an old name and a pedigree (to add a veneer of respectability to a fortune derived from trade, like Mr. Bingley). As Jane had neither fortune nor pedigree, she was free to enjoy Society without worrying about fortune hunters or unsuitable connections, and be content to dance for her own particular enjoyment.

“Thank you for the rescue, Mr. Darcy,” Jane whispered after she was deposited back to her Uncle’s side. Lizzy and the Colonel were there, and Lizzy wasted no time in asking her sister how she fared.

“I am perfectly fine, Lizzy,” Jane assured her sister. “Although I might have run out of things to say if Mr. Darcy hadn’t been caught in the same predicament.”

“It is you who deserves the credit for our escape, Miss Bennet.” Mr. Darcy seemed to shudder a bit before smiling apologetically at Jane. “Forgive me for being presumptuous and claiming your first two dances without asking first but I needed to get away as much as you did.”

“Two dances are a small price to pay for such a gallant rescue,” Lizzy interjected. “Poor Jane, did Mr. Bingley ask you for a dance?”

“No, and I hope he doesn’t.” Jane looked panicked for a second before she managed to school her face back into her normal serene expression.

“If you’ll allow me then, Miss Bennet, to fill up your dance card?” Colonel Fitzwilliam offered. “Between my Brothers and some of Darcy’s more reliable friends, we can ensure that you won’t have to stand up with Bingley.”

Jane assented, and Colonel Fitzwilliam asked her for the supper dance. Her uncle was then recruited for one set, then both the Colonel and Mr. Darcy started to look for their relatives in order to fill up Jane’s dance card.

“I regretted not having a brother, but it seems that I might be getting one who fills the office perfectly. “ Jane whispered to Lizzy, hoping their Uncle wouldn’t overhear. Judging by his indulgent smile, he did overhear her.

Mr. Darcy came back, reporting that they had managed to secure partners for all of the dances for Jane. Most of them were Fitzwilliam family members, married to family members, or in-laws of family members, so Jane was quite safe for the evening. Just before the dancing started, Darcy asked Lizzy, “Why do you and Richard never dance more than one set? You dance two sets with other people.”

“We always dance either the first two dances or the supper dance. We’d rather not cause more talk than already exists, because already there are rumors that we are secretly engaged.” Lizzy whispered.

“Are you?” Mr. Darcy asked with a glance to Colonel Fitzwilliam.

“Not. Yet.” The Colonel replied emphatically, leading Lizzy to their place on the set.

During the dance promised to her Uncle, Jane decided to sit down and look around the room instead of dancing. She knew that her Uncle was not as fond of dancing as his Sister, but he usually danced with his Wife, his Nieces, and a few of his friends’ wives when they lacked for partners. He was also often recruited by the other chaperones to dance with their charges if the chaperones wished to fend off an unsuitable partner but the charge didn’t want to sit out the rest of the ball.

Between the Bingleys, the Bertrams, and the entire extended Fitzwilliam family, the Gardiners and their nieces managed to move about in circles where they would normally not be invited to, on account of the Gardiners’ being in trade. Jane found this silly, and was amused to find out that Lady Matlock did so too.

She caught sight of Colonel Fitzwilliam dancing with Miss Bertram, and of Mr. Darcy dancing with a beautiful dark haired lady. To Jane’s delight, Mr. Darcy was smiling and laughing when they came together for the figures of the dance. Jane hoped that this lady had caught Darcy’s eye, and that she would soothe Mr. Darcy’s heart after having it broken by Lizzy. Lizzy danced by with Mr. Bingley, and she sent a cheeky wink toward her sister. Jane smiled, perfectly content for the first time that evening. What she didn’t tell anyone was that Bingley wasn’t her only spurned suitor who was infatuated with a Bertram sister.

=====================

Anne lay on a sofa in an empty room in her Uncle Matlock’s townhouse, with a cool cloth over her forehead. Her mother had come to Town to play hostess for Lord Matlock while Lady Matlock was in Sussex to keep Beatrice company during her confinement. Anne wasn’t about to be left behind this time, for Georgiana was going to be presented at Court in April and had begged Anne to come to Town.

Anne heard the door creak open and slam shut. She sat up and almost told whoever it was to leave her alone, instead letting out a gasp that she failed to prevent from escaping. Elizabeth and Richard were in each other’s arms and kissing, right in front of her. Anne wished the ground would open up and swallow her.

The lovers parted quickly when they heard Anne’s gasp, turning embarrassed faces at her. Before they could stammer apologies or excuses, Anne lifted her hand and tried to imitate her mother at her most imperious.

“I don’t require an explanation. Go to Aunt's study next door, it has a lock. And for heaven’s sake check if there are people in there!” Without waiting for them to reply, Anne lay back down and closed her eyes.

Anne felt sorry for Richard and Elizabeth, by rights they should be married by now instead of being not-yet-engaged and stealing kisses in empty (or not quite that empty) rooms when both of them could escape the horde of people in the Matlock house. Anne knew that Lord Matlock found a boarding house in an-almost-but-not-quite fashionable part of London that he was planning to give to Richard as a home, but he was still scrounging for funds to convert the boarding house into a proper home for a son of the Earl of Matlock. Anne herself managed to come up with five thousand pounds that she planned to “dower” Richard with. It was amazing how much money one can save after not having a proper London Season for a whole decade. Richard wouldn’t accept that, but she could find a way to settle the funds on Elizabeth on the occasion of her marriage to Richard.

The door opened again and this time Anne pretended to be asleep. Surely there were no other people who would be kissing in not quite empty rooms? Perhaps Olivia and Robert, but they were married so they could always go back home and do their kissing in their own house.

“Ostrich feathers? Really? They’re going to argue about ostrich feathers?” Darcy’s voice was a low rumble as he walked into the room.

“Have a care about walking into rooms with closed doors, we don’t want to walk into Richard and Eliza again.” Olivia groused.

“What! What were they doing?” Jane sounded mildly alarmed.

“Talking,” Darcy answered at the same time as Olivia said “Nothing.”

Anne chose that moment to sit up and make her presence known.

“He should know that doors have locks for a reason.” Anne declared.

“That’s my Sister you’re talking about,” Jane looked somewhat shocked. “Should I be worried? Are they doing something that, well, something Papa said, that would require them to be married right away?”

“Not really, as long as they don’t go any further and nobody catches them.” Anne blurted out before she could stop herself.

“Anne, what…” Darcy looked quite flabbergasted, while Olivia smirked and Jane looked even more alarmed.

“I’m guessing you saw them too?” Olivia laughed. “I saw Elizabeth sneak out earlier and Richard followed a minute later. Did they come in here thinking it was empty?”

“Yes.” Anne answered. I told them to go next door, where the door has a lock and to check for people first.”

“Oh my.” Jane now turned pale. “Are you sure I shouldn’t be worried?”

“There’s nothing to worry about, Jane, dear,” Olivia finally took pity on Jane. “Kissing won’t get her with child, and Darcy here is going to knock on that locked door to make sure it doesn’t get any further, right, Darcy?”

“What?” Jane looked bewildered. “A child? But they’re not married, aren’t they?”

“I think I’ll go knock on that door right now.” Darcy looked as if he were trapped between Scylla and Charybdis, but chose the lesser evil and hastily left the room. Presumably to knock on the aforementioned locked door, but Anne wouldn’t count on it.

“Men.” Olivia looked heavenward and muttered. “Anne, do you know why ladies have to be married when they get compromised?”

“So they don’t have children out of wedlock, but then you have to do something worse than kissing to have children so Eliza is safe.” Anne hesitated before continuing. “Only I have no idea what that is, and from what I managed to glean, it involves taking ones clothes off.”

Jane looked even paler. The door opened and Darcy entered with Richard and Elizabeth, who only looked slightly rumpled but with all their clothes on.

“Richard, Jane here is worried that you’ve been doing something to her baby Sister that will require Father to go out and obtain a Special License as soon as he can find the Archbishop.” Olivia wasn’t one to waste time on niceties, and Anne could see that Jane looked ready to faint.

“Not really!” Richard protested, before turning to Jane. “Miss Bennet, please believe that my intentions toward your sister are purely honorable, and I would marry her as soon as Father could get that license but I can’t even feed her or keep a roof over her head just yet. Half of Matlock Close still has leaky roofs. And I haven’t done anything to dishonor her, I swear to you, on my Grandmother’s grave.”

Anne’s heart broke into pieces. Elizabeth slipped her hand into Richard’s while assuring her sister that there was no need to worry. Olivia managed to get everyone seated while Anne felt tears stream down her face.

“Are you ill, dearest? Do you want me to call for Mrs. Jenkinson?” Olivia hurried to Anne’s side.

“No, I’m fine, really,” Anne hurried to reassure her cousin. “It’s just not fair that I have Rosings and everything I don’t really want, and I can’t even do anything about Richard’s problem because Father tied up my entire fortune. And what good is being a Fitzwilliam if it means you’re stuck with an old name, too much land that’s tied up to the title, and not enough funds?”

“I don’t know,” Richard had his face in his hands. “I could probably sell out and stand for Parliament or something but I can’t do that, not yet.”

“I don’t care how long it takes, Richard,” Elizabeth said, tears also in her eyes. “I know that you, and everyone, have been doing everything you can. You’ve been investing and getting promoted and working hard. I’m the one who feels helpless because there’s nothing I can do and your mother flat out refused to let me work as a governess or a paid companion.”

“Lizzy!” Jane spoke up for the first time since Richard and Elizabeth entered.

“Don’t worry, I was joking. Lady Matlock needed my help with arranging everything for this Season since she was going to be gone until just before Gee is presented at Court, and since Olivia is helpless with numbers I was enlisted to help out. Fortunately Mr. Darcy took care of most of the… issues.” Elizabeth smiled at Mr. Darcy.

“It’s my Sister’s Season, it’s only proper that I take care of the issues, as I have no mother and no wife to take care of Georgiana. I am grateful to Aunt Catherine and Aunt Matlock.” Darcy said self-depreciatingly.

“I appreciate your tact, Eliza, but you don’t have to hide the fact that the Earl of Matlock is hanging on by the fingernails in order to fulfill the appearance of putting on a full Season for his Niece. Father may have had to pinch pennies to provide dowries for me and Beatrice within five years of each other, but at least he was never in the red. But I swear we’ll find a way to get Richard his dowry before five years are up.” Olivia patted Richard’s back.

“Thanks to Anne, we might not have to wait that long,” Richard smiled gratefully at Anne. “Now if only old Boney would roll over and die, I can at least stay in England. Prince Frederick hinted at a knighthood, but all I could think about was how much more would Father have to spend on my wardrobe if I had a knighthood?”

“Accept that knighthood If it’s offered, and I’ll finance your campaign for Parliament even if you have to go against a Cavendish.” Darcy declared. Matlock and Pemberley are in the same constituency, so talk can be minimised about Richard was accepting charity from a rich relative. Although half of England seemed to think nothing of other people accepting money from a rich relative, having an entire family in the political arena meant that the Fitzwilliams were more scrutinized than most.

The door opened again and Anne’s Mother walked in. “So here you all are! Come back out to the drawing room, I need help with the schedules as Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth won’t be here for most of it. Will your younger Sisters and your Aunt and Uncle Gardiner be willing to spend a few evenings at the theatre and the opera with Anne and me, as well as attend the ball I’m giving for Georgiana’s first Season? We must look as if we are accepting of all sorts of people, Matlock says. Maybe you can get your Uncle the solicitor to come, that will be an even better image of being accepting. For heaven’s sake Richard, your cravat looks dreadfully askew. Whatever was your batman thinking?”

They all followed Lady Catherine back out into the drawing room, Richard hurriedly straightening his attire while Olivia tried not to laugh at him and failing miserably. Anne took the chance to straighten Elizabeth’s fichu which Lady Catherine had fortunately not noticed. There was nothing to be done about Elizabeth’s hair, but Anne hoped nobody would notice.

The returned to the sitting room, back to dress patterns and schedules and talk of ostrich feathers. Lord Matlock made a tactical retreat into his study as soon as he saw his Sister return with reinforcements. Anne’s Mother and Olivia threw themselves fully into their tasks at hand. Jane smiled placidly from her corner, mostly being a calming influence on Gee who was quite cross with them all for leaving her alone with Lady Catherine. Elizabeth was more preoccupied with joking with Richard, who was joking right back, and Darcy was quite bewildered by everything. Anne had to prod Darcy into voicing out his opinion or decision on something or other every so often, whereby after the sixth time he gave up and told Olivia to just decide what was best, since he had no idea what they were talking about most of the time.

“You really shouldn’t laugh at Darcy, Richard, for you’ll be going through something like this when you finally are married and Elizabeth is to be Presented.” Lady Catherine snapped at Richard after he teased Darcy for the umpteenth time.

“Aunt!” Richard protested. “You’re supposed to be helping me out, not scaring her away!”

“I beg your pardon?” Elizabeth looked shocked. Plainly nobody told her that the Fitzwilliam name came with unavoidable tedious duties. Anne saw the wisdom of keeping it from Elizabeth but her mother’s big mouth was surely not enough to deter Elizabeth from marrying Richard. If Elizabeth was willing to handle the torture of waiting while Richard was off getting shot at, getting bayoneted, getting blown up, and heaven knows what else, she could handle curtsying in hoops with ostrich feathers on her head and walking backwards without falling over.

“It is all part of being married to my Brother’s Son,” Lady Catherine’s eyebrows were raised. “You would have the advantage of avoiding most of the things we’re doing for Georgiana, as you’ll already be married and nobody is planning to marry you off, but you can’t avoid the Queen’s Drawing Room. And balls in your honor for a few weeks after to be held by various members of the family.”

“Don’t worry dear, it might not be so bad,” Olivia comfortingly patted Elizabeth’s hand. “Aunt, may we leave off here and ring for tea? I have to return home before the children are put to bed.”

When all the fashion plates, schedules, fabric swatches and dinner menus were put away, Anne relaxed and sighed into her cup of tea. She was grateful that she never had a Season, for she would not have been able to bear it all. Even one dance would make her out of breath. Thankfully her mother never pressured her or demanded her attendance at Society events. A trip to the theatre and a few dinners, and perhaps a random recital or two, were all Anne could tolerate. The numerous young men who offered for her hand with the intention of gaining Rosings were, in her opinion, the worst part of being in London.

“Anne!” Olivia hissed as she sat next to Anne. “I think I found the perfect bride for Darcy.”

“Please don’t tell me it’s Mary Crawford!” Anne hissed back. “She’s a little too fast and a little too used to getting her own way, there’s no possibility of her living happily ever after with Darcy.”

“Not her! They’d burn Pemberley down in a fortnight with themselves trapped in it. No, look there.” Olivia gestured vaguely to where Darcy was doing his usual impression of an expressionless statue.

“I see Darcy standing there.” Anne was puzzled. What was she supposed to be looking at? Darcy was looking out the window.

“And Gee?” Olivia prodded, taking a dainty sip of her teacup while pointing with her little finger at Darcy’s corner. Georgiana was talking to Jane. Anne suddenly figured out what Olivia was trying to tell her.

“Olivia, you are a genius!” Anne took a quick sip of her tea to stop her giggles from escaping. She only managed not to choke because the giggles escaped anyway. “And that might even help solve the Richard and Elizabeth situation as well as the Gee situation.”

“It’s a perfect solution tied up in a nice little package and I can only wonder why I have not thought of it before!” Olivia looked gleeful. “Eliza and Jane are here only until the beginning of March, then their sisters will be here, perhaps we can find a way to get Darcy to be the one to collect Eliza and Jane for Gee’s Presentation? He might not be able to take them back to Hertfordshire but he can collect them and perhaps bring Gee over for a visit to calm her down before her big day?”

“Don’t tell Richard! He’ll let it slip to Eliza and then she’ll tell Jane.” Anne was so caught up in plotting that she failed to feel her breath becoming shallower.

“Dearest, I think you had better lie down now.” Olivia helped Anne up. “We’re fortunate that Jane thought Rushworth is a dreadful bore. Leave the main scheming to me and I promise I will keep you informed.”

Anne giggled again. This Season was going to be the best one yet. Now if Darcy was married Anne needn’t have to worry about being married to him, ever again.

\-----------------------------------------

Elizabeth and Richard were in Hyde Park at an unfashionably early hour. She and Jane had taken their Cousins to the Park while the fashionable set of London were still mostly abed, and Richard came to see Elizabeth, dragging his cousin along to play chaperone as usual. Jane was sitting under the shade of a tree, with their youngest cousin asleep in her lap, while Darcy was entertaining one of the older ones with a story about his horse. The other children were running around under the watchful eye of their nursemaid.

“In the interminable heat of the Peninsula I longed for the cold of London, and when I’m in London I can’t wait to see the blue sky again.” Richard stopped walking and turned to Elizabeth. “And next week I’ll get my wish for blue skies and sunshine, but I will miss the light of your eyes, most of all.”

“I am grateful to have had a few weeks with you.” Elizabeth looked into Richard’s eyes. She felt tears pooling in her eyes. “I might not be able to see blue skies yet but when I imagine the sky, it’s always the same shade of blue as your eyes.”

Richard took Elizabeth’s gloved hands in his own. “I dread returning to the Continent so I can see more friends die. To have men die because of orders I gave and decisions I took. Sometimes I feel like I have to keep fighting endless wars until I can be happy. I have half a mind to just ask you to marry me. No, my whole mind wants to just ask you to marry me.”

“Well why don’t you?” Elizabeth whispered. She hated seeing Richard look so helpless and desperate about their situation. Surely he knows that Elizabeth would wait for him, no matter how long it takes for this war to end? And even after that?

“And wait until the war is over before we can actually be married? Or I am too injured to fight? Elizabeth…” Richard choked out, tears in his eyes as well.

“Were you planning on finding someone else to marry between now and next year?” Elizabeth resorted to teasing him. It would not do for them to start crying in the middle of the Park.

“Of course not!” Richard kissed Elizabeth’s fingers while his hands shook. “Everything I do, my love, I do for you. That I might be able to finally ask you to marry me.”

“I don’t care how long we have to wait. Richard….” Elizabeth’s tears were falling now. If he doesn’t ask her, she was quite ready to beg him to ask her to marry him, propriety be damned. He was returning to the Continent in a week, and who knows when Elizabeth will see him again. If she’ll ever see him again. Elizabeth choked back a sob as Richard got down on a knee in front of her, still not letting go of her hands.

“Elizabeth. Lizzy. My love. You have held my heart in your hands since we met at Rosings. I don’t know when, I don’t know how, but someday, somehow, will you marry me and spend the rest of our lives together?”

“Yes.”

A hastily muffled, Lydia-like scream of excitement came from Jane’s direction, followed by the howls of an abruptly woken toddler. Elizabeth didn’t really care as she flung herself on the grass to kneel beside Richard and cried in his arms. “I don’t care how long it takes, Richard. I’m yours and I always will be.”

They disentangled themselves and got to their feet as the children came running over, followed by a sniffling Jane still holding a crying toddler, and by Mr. Darcy who had a huge grin on his face.

“Cousin Lizzy! Are you all right?”

“Do you fall and have a boo boo? Colonel Fitzwilliam can kiss it and make it better!”

“Lizzy! Oh Lizzy! No wait, sweetheart, don’t drag your brother like that.”

“What took you so long?”

That last one was from Mr. Darcy. Elizabeth flung herself at Jane and Little Amy, forming a silly circle of three crying females until the nursery maid came to take the toddler from their arms, the nursery maid’s face also suspiciously wet with tears.

“Cousin Lizzy!”

“I’m alright dears,” Elizabeth reassured her cousins. “I’m just happy because someday I’m going to marry Colonel Fitzwilliam.”

“But we already knew that!”

“Everybody knew that! He looks at you like Papa looks at Mama and they’ve been married for years and years!”

“Even I knew that! Why are you being happy just now?”

Elizabeth just laughed and knelt down on the grass again, taking her three oldest Cousins in her arms in a hug. They demanded hugs from Colonel Fitzwilliam as well, because he was going to be their cousin too, and then from Mr. Darcy, because he was Colonel Fitzwilliam’s Cousin and surely that means they’re going to be cousins when Lizzy got married.

They all went back to Gracechurch Street after that, because the children’s excitement could no longer be contained. Darcy diplomatically offered to ride in the Gardiner carriage with Jane, the children, the nursery maid, and the screaming little Amy, leaving Elizabeth and Richard alone in the Darcy carriage.

“Isn’t this somewhat improper?” Jane whispered to Darcy as little Edward climbed all over him.

“They’re both covered in grass stains and your Sister’s bonnet has already fallen apart. Don’t worry, Miss Bennet, they just got engaged, and I know that your Father already gave his blessing for Richard to marry your Sister last year when we, uh, collected your youngest Sister.” Mr. Darcy grinned wryly. Jane liked it when he smiled, he should smile more often. “And even my dearest Cousin can’t do anything to your Sister in the ten minutes it takes to get to your Uncle’s house that he hasn’t already done before.”

“Mr. Darcy!” Jane was scandalized. There were children in the carriage!

Mr. Darcy just looked innocently at Jane and turned to Little Edward on his lap. “Master Edward, do you think we can play “I Spy” and you can get ten answers before we reach your home?”

“Yes, Mr. Darcy! I bet I can get more than ten!” came the enthusiastic reply.

“Well Miss Bennet?” Mr. Darcy smiled again. “It appears we have a challenge.”

Jane laughed all the way to Gracechurch Street.

==============-----

The ballroom was exquisite, supper was surprisingly good, she danced two sets with Richard for the first time, yet Elizabeth was starting to feel morose. This was the last ball that she and Richard would attend together before he left for the Peninsula. The evening was winding down, and her Uncle had already called for their carriage to be brought around.

“Lizzy?” Richard’s voice brought Elizabeth out of her thoughts, and she turned around to face him with a smile. There’s no point in being maudlin now, now when Richard was still here with her. “I hope you’re not tired yet.”

Elizabeth shook her head. “Would you believe me if I said that I was just distracted by how handsome you look?”

Richard laughed and pulled his handkerchief from his pocket. “No, but maybe I can distract you for a little while by saying that I managed to steal extra sweets from the table?”

Elizabeth greedily took the sweets wrapped in the handkerchief and discreetly ate one while Richard ate the other. “Thank you! I always get hungry when dancing.”

“I know, that’s why I needed you to have a little fortification before we dance the last dance.”

“What?” Elizabeth was surprised. They already danced two sets, one of them being the supper dance. Dancing three sets with the same partner, Elizabeth was always taught, was tantamount to announcing an engagement. If no engagement announcement was made, the lady would be ruined.

“We’re engaged, my love,” Richard leaned down to whisper in her ear, using the voice he used when they were alone. Elizabeth shivered, and Richard, damn him, was looking extremely smug at her reaction. “Your Uncle has given his permission for this, and I have plotted with my Aunt Bessborough for this dance. Shall we, my dear?”

Elizabeth took his hand and let him lead her to their place in the set. When Elizabeth realized the murmurs around the room, she was at first terrified that they were talking about her dancing for a third set with Richard. However, she realized that he was holding her in his arms. The first strains of music started to play, and Elizabeth looked up at her fiancé with surprise. The murmurs were about the type of dance.

“It’s a waltz, and we’ve practiced this before.” Richard wiggled his eyebrows as he led Elizabeth in the steps of the dance. “Trust me, my dear.”

“Always, my love.”


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Beatrice,

Of course you could never write too much about my dearest, favourite nephew, as I can never read too much about him! You cannot imagine the revelry in the house (and the kitchens) when the express rider arrived at Grosvenor Square saying that you had been delivered of a Son. Even now, a few weeks later, I can still see champagne stains on Mother’s carpet. Father refused to have it cleaned because he says that might be a good omen to get him more grandsons, not that he isn’t delighted with his granddaughters.

Mother still waxes poetic about your little one, and I was thinking of taking the children there for a fortnight to meet their littlest Cousin, if you are up to it, dearest Bee. If not, I could leave the boys here with Robert and only take little Cecilia.

Yes, Gee wasn’t joking, Richard and Elizabeth are finally, officially engaged. No, nobody was surprised. I suppose the only surprise was that it took Richard until the week before he left to give in to temptation and propose. Yes, they announced their engagement to the world by dancing the Waltz at Aunt Bessborough’s ball (their third set!), and Aunt was so thrilled because Richard and Eliza made her ball the talk of Town. And yes, there was a betting pool, Bellmont won. He says that his sound tactical judgement, coupled with the fact that he was the only person in the betting pool to have proposed to and been accepted by a woman, made his win a certainty. And now I have to live with our dear Brother being so smug about it every time I see him.

Rose is not quite as smug as her husband, poor thing. The news about you having a son just made her more miserable than usual. I cannot help but be concerned that she has been so despondent since little Cate’s birth. I’m taking her shopping for hats and gloves tomorrow, although we’re skipping shopping for baby things for your little Hugh. I’m not that tactless, dearest, don’t lecture me. Perhaps Rose shall have a son soon, I believe she may be in the family way again.

Jane and Eliza have left for Hertfordshire, in the company of none other than dear old Darcy. He’s bearing Richard’s engagement quite well. As a matter of fact, he was the one who bet that Richard would propose within a week of his being reunited with Elizabeth. That bet prompted Bellmont to quip that it was no wonder Eliza refused him, because his timing was, for lack or a better word, atrocious.

And that, dearest Sister, brings us to the solution to the Darcy Problem. We have noticed that Darcy has been spending so much of his time in the company of a beautiful, sweet, charming young lady. Said young lady has already been the perfect sister to Gee, and has already been absorbed into the goings on of the boisterous Fitzwilliam family. Jane Bennet would be a perfect Mistress of Pemberley, would you not agree? Anne and Gee think so, which is how they managed to get Darcy to take the oldest Bennet sisters to Longbourn and collect the next two sisters. We simply overwhelmed him with lace and fabric swatches and dress fittings and curtsey practices that he was desperate for an escape. When Gee oh-so-innocently mentioned that Jane and Eliza were going home by Post with only their Uncle’s servant to accompany them, gallant Darcy came to the rescue. So the Darcys are off to a week of peace and quiet in Hertfordshire before our little Gee gets thrown to the wolves.

Gee seems a little overwhelmed at the attention focused on her, but has been bearing it all brilliantly. She can now curtsey and walk backward with hoops and looped train without falling over. Now if we can get her to do that without the feathers falling all over her face, she’s ready.

Anne has been a little under the weather, lately. A bit more under the weather than usual. Aunt Catherine decided to open up her house now that Mother is back, and moved Anne (and herself) to Curzon Street. We planned to go to the Opera last night, but that has now been postponed. I hope that she recovers enough, she so wanted to stay in Town for Gee’s Presentation and Coming Out ball.

Robert’s relations have been embroiled in one Scandal after another. Fortunately his name hasn’t been dragged into any of it except by association. He claims that he has no time to get embroiled in a scandal as he spends most of his time worrying about cannons and ships and sailcloth instead of wine, women, and song. The only good thing about them is that they invite the Gardiners to just about every ball and dinner without worrying about their social standing being damaged by having tradespeople in their houses, so Richard and Eliza – and Jane and Darcy – have a lot more time to spend together.

Now that I’ve given you all the family gossip, I hope you won’t miss us as much. Please give my favourite Nephew a cuddle and a kiss from his doting Aunt

Olivia

  
  


Dear Jane and Lizzy,

I apologize for Kitty’s last letter, when she told me that we were to take turns writing to you I was under the presumption that she would write a letter for that week, and I would write the next week. It did not occur to me that she would send a short missive simply stating that we had arrived safely at Uncle’s house. Mr. Darcy was ever so polite, I believe he really was making an effort to be nice. Quite a change from when he first came to Netherfield.

Aunt and Uncle are both well, and Aunt Gardiner sends her thanks to Mama for offering Longbourn for her confinement. She hasn’t yet decided if she will take up Mama’s offer as Uncle’s business might not be able to spare him until the Fall.

The children are such dears, although Little Edward has been somewhat of a trial lately. Kitty and I have taken to acting out stories for him, with the proper voices of course, before he agrees to sleep. The nursery maid is at her wit’s end, and the new governess is simply overwhelmed. Baby Amy said her first word the other day, calling out “No!” when she was being fed. Her proud Mama was in tears of joy at her accomplishment, but her poor nursery maid was laughing with tears of mirth.

It was wonderful to see Georgiana again. She and Mr. Darcy came to dinner last night. She brought me a lot of new music and promised to help me learn all of it before we have to return to Longbourn. She was also delighted with the oils and scents we brought from the still room, and has made Kitty promise to show her how to make them as they apparently have an abundance of flowers and herbs at Pemberley.

We have also spent time with some of your friends in London, the Bertrams. Well, I made friends with one of their cousins in a rather unorthodox fashion. We were attending a ball given by one of Uncle Gardiner’s business friends, and I brought a book with me to the ballroom and hid behind a curtain. I know that you have looks of disapproval upon your faces, dear sisters, but I really must plead that balls by Uncle Gardiner’s business associates are not very pleasant at all. Surely neither of you would complacently join hands with men who are more like Mr. Collins than Mr. Bingley?

I digress. I was hidden behind the curtain when another young lady chanced upon my hiding place. She, too, attempted to escape the ballroom for the same reason I did, and the curtain was too enticing to ignore. We had a whispered conversation behind the curtain and I believe I am now friends with Miss Price, who is a cousin to the Bertrams. We were not long in our tete-a-tete behind the curtain when another person found us. Mr. Edmund Bertram, Miss Price’s cousin, made us both leave our sanctuary.

Mr. Bertram seems to be of the opinion that Miss Price often hides during balls, and was gently chiding his cousin for corrupting me. At this point I felt obliged to point out that Miss Price was merely led astray by my example, for I had committed the atrocious sin of bringing a book into the ballroom with the express intent to hide. I was the one who found the hiding place first, Miss Price merely joined me. Mr. Bertram laughed so hard and asked me to dance the next two dances.

I also met Mr. Crawford and Miss Crawford at that same ball, and Mr. Crawford is evidently partial to Miss Price. Kitty and I also danced a set each with him, at least he isn’t of the Mr. Collins variety. Georgiana told me she doesn’t much like Miss Crawford, but I can’t find a reason to dislike her. She seemed nice, if a little bit like Lizzy.

And now, dear Sisters, I have to confess that I have another, ulterior motive for agreeing to come to Town aside from taking your places here to help Aunt and Uncle with the children and the household for the Season while waiting for our new Cousin. I wished to avoid John Lucas. You are surprised, I know.

There is nothing wrong with John, he is amiable, he is not that plain, and now that he is in soon to be called to the bar, he has good prospects. However, he bores me. I know you both have spoken about your respective refusals of the proposals of Mr. Bingley and Mr. Collins respectively, but how does one discourage someone who hasn’t even proposed? I have taken to playing the pianoforte whenever he comes to call in order to avoid speaking to him, but he (and Mama!) have taken that to mean that I have been showing off. I promise I was not!

I know you both are laughing at my predicament, but I have nobody to speak to about this. Aunt Gardiner merely said that he is a fine young man and I was lucky to have such a devoted suitor who helped us with Lydia. Apparently his friend the barrister in London was of great use when Lord Bellmont and Mr. Darcy used W’s debts to send him off to the Peninsula with the Army. And therein lies another layer to my problem. If I do find a way to discourage John, what happens to Lydia? And to all of you? Will John tell the world and disgrace us? Kitty and I are desperately sorry that we confided in him that night Lydia left, but he was so earnest and we were so confused. I have begged Maria to warn me if John ever comes to Town. Now that he knows where Aunt and Uncle live, I dread that he would come to call.

Please write soon, Kitty and I have been tossing and turning all night about this and we could not find a solution. Give our love to Papa and Mama.

With Love from Mary

  
  


My dearest Richard,

I have taken to sleeping with your letters beneath my pillow. When I wake from nightmares, I can hear the sound of paper and remember that somewhere out there is my beloved, who loves me with all his heart, and I have nothing to fear. If I could not hold your hand, my love, I hold on to the pages that your fingers have touched and read the words that your pen has formed. You once asked if I could bear the burden of being a soldier’s beloved, and I know now that my answer is yes. For I would bear all the burdens, as long as you love me, as long as I am allowed to love you.

I do not mind if you write to me of mud, of rain, of sleet, of bloodshed, of lost comrades, of long sieges or longer marches. Write to me of anything you think of, my dearest, write to me as if you were speaking to me, for I hear your voice and your laughter through the words on the page. If only I could soothe your pain.

You would have been so proud of our dearest Gee, my love. I leave all the stories of her Drawing Room experience to your Aunt Catherine, who presented her, and her Coming Out ball to Olivia and your Mother, who took care of everything. I will tell you that she was so radiant and beautiful, and I was fit to burst with pride when she swept down the grand staircase of the Darcy House. I believe Jane was sniffling beside me, as was Anne on my other side, though both denied it vehemently. Their red-rimmed eyes told me more than their words ever could.

After Your parents’ ball for Gee, and your Aunt Catherine’s, Jane and I returned to Longbourn after a week in Town. We dreaded to see what had become of our parents having spent a week without any daughters at home, but both of them seemed quite content.

One thing that I have noticed during that week in London, was Mr. Darcy. Before you start panicking that I have transferred my attachment to your Cousin, I promise you that I have not. (Kindly reread the first two paragraphs of this letter if you doubt me, my love.) I noticed that he has started to smile more, and to be a little less stiff. At first, I was under the mistaken assumption that his lighter manner was due to Gee’s success and his pride in her. I was only partially correct.

At your Aunt Catherine’s ball, Mr. Darcy danced the first set with Jane, as was their habit when you were in Town. Your Brother opened the ball with Gee. I sat out the first two dances beside Anne (we take turns sitting next to her during a ball, I volunteered to do it for the first two for this one) and I saw Mr. Darcy smile throughout the first dance. At Jane. At my Sister. He wasn’t even looking at Gee! And Bellmont was winking at them the whole time!

I must have sat there openmouthed or something quite embarrassing, when Anne whispered to me “You just noticed?” and laughed. Anne plainly knows something I don’t, but she kept being approached by young gentlemen or mothers of young gentlemen, so I was unable to ask her anything. Bellmont and your Brothers-in-law (even Beatrice’s Fabian was there with his brothers for Gee, leaving Beatrice with Lady March in Sussex) were all playing host, dancing with all the young ladies and finding partners for everyone, that I wasn’t able to ask them anything either.

However I suspect that Mary and Kitty knew something (your family has corrupted them), for Mary, who was supposed to dance the supper dance with Mr. Darcy (he had to beg her for it, as he danced the supper dance at your Parents’ ball with a lady who made Caroline Bingley look as demure as Gee) begged Jane to change partners with her as she wanted to dance the supper dance with Mr. Edmund Bertram (and he with her, hence the application to Jane because Mary already promised the dance to Mr. Darcy and Jane was as yet free for the supper dance).

I noticed Bellmont was selecting Jane’s dance partners (he did the same with me, Mary, Kitty and of course Gee). However, with the exception of Mr. Darcy, Jane’s partners were all happily married gentlemen of impeccable reputation. He sent the unmarried gentlemen to me and introduced me as belonging to you (with special reference to your heroism or some such warning) while keeping them away from Jane. I suppose I should be flattered that Bellmont thinks so highly of my faithfulness to you (don’t worry, his faith is not misplaced, my dearest.)

The next day, while my Sisters and I were at your Aunt Catherine’s (Anne begged us to come so we could talk about the ball), we found out about Mr. Bingley’s engagement to Julia Bertram. It started with Anne mentioning Maria Bertram’s marriage to Mr. Rushworth the week before, and Mary mentioning her friend Miss Price’s engagement to Mr. Crawford. Then Kitty blurted out, “Oh, then all of the ladies of the family will all be married, as Julia Bertram accepted Mr. Bingley’s proposal the other day!”

I looked at Jane for a reaction, and she simply sipped her tea (yes, she took a sip before saying anything) and said, “It’s a good thing I refused him then, for he finally found someone willing to accept him.”

Richard, I did not know what to make of that. Coming from Jane, that almost sounded like a veiled (or perhaps not so veiled) barb. Jane. My sister. Who your Cousin has been smiling at for a whole evening (Yes, he was smiling at her all through supper).

Jane is her usual serene self, with none of the conflict she felt about Mr. Bingley. This morning I mentioned Mr. Darcy smiling a lot, and Jane just said, “But he always smiles, Lizzy. You’re too busy staring at your future husband to notice.” I was too surprised to say anything. Oh I wish you were here so you could laugh at me and tease your Cousin! Perhaps Mr. Darcy, when he is really in love, is all smiles instead of surly and conflicted? I can only hope. Perhaps the two of you might be brothers, after all?

I hope that I have given you enough entertainment to last you until my next letter, my love. Even your brother is assured enough of my constancy to throw all the eligible young men at me. Surely that would set your mind at ease? Everyone knows that I belong only to you.

With all my love,

Your Elizabeth

  
  


Dear Jane and Lizzy,

I have had such an adventure and I am sorry for all the confusing letters you may have gotten from Kitty and Mary. Nothing happened to me, everything happened to other people and I only helped someone avoid being lost from her family forever.

It started when my school mates and I met two young ladies of about the same age as we at one of the Pump Rooms. We were accompanied our teachers, of course, but Miss Thorpe and Miss Williams were by themselves, unchaperoned. We struck up a friendship with Miss Thorpe and Miss Williams. Last week, I and my friend Margaret - the one who I convinced not to run away with the gardener - learned that Miss Williams planned to run off with someone she met in Bath. 

Miss Williams has been staying with Miss Thorpe, who is a school friend of hers, while Miss Thorpe's father is taking the waters. Miss Williams’ guardian is a Colonel fighting in the Peninsula (like yours, Lizzy!) and might not realize his ward has fled until the war is over. Margaret and I informed the headmistress and she tried to speak to Mr. Thorpe but he is an utterly useless guardian. Or perhaps he doesn't care about Miss Williams running off because it would be one less mouth to feed. Or perhaps he really was that ill. 

Margaret and I managed all this without Miss Williams or Miss Thorpe knowing about our interference, but we weren't sure about Mr. Thorpe managing to hold his tongue. The headmistress wrote to Whitehall and Horseguards and everywhere she could to try and locate anyone who might actually care about Miss Williams. I wrote to Uncle Gardiner because he might know what to do, having dealt with something like his before, and to Mary and Kitty. 

In the meantime, the headmistress asked Miss Williams and Miss Thorpe to stay with us at the school for a little while, ostensibly to try and recruit them, but actually to stop Miss Williams from running off. A few days after my letter to Uncle Gardiner, Mr. Cavendish came with the Sister and Brother-in-law of Miss Williams’ guardian, and they took her back to London with them straightaway, with the intent of taking her back to their estate of Whitewell. 

So much had happened in five days and everyone in the school thought Margaret and I were heroes for saving Miss Williams. The headmistress explained again why it was so very bad for a lady to run off with someone. One never knows if the gentleman would actually marry one. And if he does marry one, without a settlement he can use up all the money and leave one without a single penny.

Miss Thorpe was quite angry that Margaret and I caused her friend to be taken away and would not listen when we told her that Miss Williams would have been gone anyway had she actually run off. All of us in school have now dropped our acquaintance with Miss Thorpe.

Mr. Cavendish promised to send a good word for me with Papa. He has also hinted that since I have shown good sense in this entire matter, when I return to Longbourn for the summer break I might not have to come back to school anymore if Papa agrees. So I ask you, dear Sisters, to please convince Papa? He would listen to both of you. Aside from languages, everything in school is tedious. I promise I won't ever run off with anyone again. Lizzy's Colonel can run his sword through anyone who asks me to run off with them like the threatened to do with a certain someone of our acquaintance. 

With love, Lydia

Dearest Gee,

We are back in Rosings, safe and sound. I must confess that I am relieved to be back. Mother is all over the place, like ship of the line in full sail. I am glad to be back and looking forward to the tedium. The only excitement is the parson’s new daughter, and adorable little thing who doesn’t do much except sleep, cry, and blink at me. Mother pronounced her a darling, and we’re having them to dinner to celebrate the new addition.

After the excitement of London, I haven’t the faintest idea what to write about. The fencing? The ditches? The tenants? These topics are all that mother could talk about since we arrived, with short breaks to speak about what to serve for dinner or what cakes to have for tea.

Tell Olivia I’m betting five pounds that Rose has a son this time, and five more pounds that Darcy won’t admit he is in love with Jane before Michaelmas. Your brother can be quite so dense sometimes. I doubt he has admitted to himself that he feels something for Jane, considering all the trouble he went through when he thought he was in love with Eliza. The moment he realizes that he cares for Jane is the time when he becomes broody and unbearable again, and he seems a long way from that.

Do write to me when your plans for the summer are settled, I feel so left out when the rest of you are deciding whether to go to Derbyshire or Sussex for the Summer.

Your loving Cousin, Anne

  
  


Dear Jane and Lizzy,

We are all well and we are happy to hear that all of you are well. Do ask Mama and Papa if Miss Darcy can come stay with us for a few weeks this Summer? Mr. Darcy is likely to allow it as he doesn’t think we are disgraceful savages anymore. One cannot be disgraceful after spending so much time with Aunt Gardiner and Lady Matlock. Aunt Gardiner also asks if we could take the children back to Longbourn with us as she enters her confinement? She writes to Mama as I write this.

If Papa is amenable to the plan, we can all travel together. Mary and Lyddie and me, and the nursemaid and the governess, and Mr. Darcy and Gee and his valet and her lady’s maid. They’re not bringing Mrs. Annesley, as she deserves some time off after Gee’s Season so she’s visiting her family. Mr. Darcy offered his carriages and his coachmen and footmen for the whole lot of us so Uncle Gardiner doesn’t have to send his carriage and servants.

Miss Price says that Mr. Bingley is to marry her cousin in July, and they might settle in Netherfield, so consider this your warning, Jane. I know you said that you don’t regret turning him down, but Miss Julia has heard about you turning him down and might pose a problem. Miss Price and Mr. Crawford have not yet set a date for their wedding as she hopes to have her brother, a Naval Officer, be present at her wedding. Oh Lizzy, we’re all praying and hoping that Colonel Fitzwilliam comes home soon, you deserve your own wedding too.

We attended a ball held for Miss Julia and Bingley’s engagement, and I believe snotty old Lady Peckham who always looks down her nose at us looked like she was sucking lemons when I told her that yes, my family are friends with both the Bingleys and the Bertrams. Lady Olivia says that only the families who are most secure in their standing in Society can invite whoever they choose and not care a whit about it, but I still feel bad sometimes that people look down on our Aunt and Uncle just because of where their wealth comes from. It’s a lot better to earn from trade or from an occupation than to wait for some relative to die.

Maria says that Mrs. Collins had a daughter. What happens to Longbourn if Mr. Collins has no sons? I would rather Longbourn go to Mrs. Collins’ sons if they are as sensible as she is, instead of it being ignored and going to waste like Netherfield is.

Aunt is sending a trunkload of things for everyone at Longbourn, and says that Lizzy has first pick for her wedding clothes. We’re bringing patterns and drawings with us of the latest fashions this Season, because Gee says you didn’t bring any at all with you.

Uncle Gardiner is collecting Lydia from Bath before we leave, so she can enjoy London for a bit and return home with us. We haven’t been together at Longbourn since Christmas, and Mary and I are looking forward to being all together again. I’m not looking forward to fighting with you lot again, but perhaps we have all grown up a bit since Christmas. I still say Lydia started the fight by taking Mary’s hair ribbons, and I wasn’t the one who left the still room door open.

Do give my love to Mama and Papa, you can read them the parts of this letter that you think safe for them to know.

Love, Kitty

PS Mary asks that one of you please warm up her instrument from time to time.

  
  


Dear Bee,

Rose had a daughter. She and the baby are both well, but Rose’s disposition has become so gloomy that I dread she might throw herself off the staircase or something. Mather has taken to visiting them almost every day, and I take the boys to visit their Cousins as often as I can. I don’t know what else to do, I have suggested that Rose and I take the children to Rosings or Matlock Close for a few weeks but she refuses to leave London.

Father is not helping, he is just about ready to demand that Richard return home and marry Elizabeth straightaway. With Gee and Darcy in Hertfordshire and Anne and Aunt Catherine in Kent and you in Sussex, Robert and I are the only buffers against Father’s moods. He isn’t really angry, for he dotes upon the baby and has been cooing to her like a devoted grandfather, but he is somewhat antsy for an heir, and it shows.

I haven’t a clue what to do, Dearest Bee. Bellmont is delighted with his newest daughter. He just ignores Father’s pointed remarks about heirs and says that he’s working as hard as he could for the war to be over so Richard can help with the business of poducing heirs. Bellmont is quite preoccupied, his image of Town dandy has suffered somewhat but since the Season is over he doesn’t have to work as hard on his image and has taken to being at the Foreign Office at all hours. He’s no help at all with Rose.

Please write if you think of anything, my dearest. I am at my wits end.

Olivia

  
  


Bellmont,

Yes, Monty, I know you know I’m alive and I know that you’d be telling me not to waste my time writing to you and to waste your time by having to read this when I could be writing to Mother or to Elizabeth or to someone else who is actually waiting for the post.

Your dispatches have told you about King Joseph’s baggage train, but I doubt that you have the latest intelligence on how much richer I actually am after that incident. I need your help to find me a place where I can raise horses in Derbyshire, preferably near Matlock. Or Pemberley, if there is none to be had near Matlock. Or between Matlock and Pemberley. Your little Brother is going to be a horse breeder.

Don’t tell anyone yet, because I don’t want to get Father into a tizzy. This is what I want but I hadn’t the funds for it until now. Just don’t find me a place with a house as big as Matlock Close, or even a quarter of the size of Matlock Close. Nothing above thirty rooms, so maybe a tenth of the size of Matlock Close. I don’t require a huge estate with farmers and tenants and rents every quarter day.

I know that you’ve all wanted me to be in the government in some fashion, but that was before we hadn’t the means for me to be anything else. Elizabeth would rather live in the country anyway (yes we talked about it). Although I may be in service to King and Country for some time, I intend on retiring to the country with Elizabeth when my horses shall become profitable.

And speaking of Elizabeth, you are not, under any circumstance, under pain of torture, to let her know about the vegetable incident during that thing with the guerillas. I accomplished the mission so you should be happy about it. No I won’t compromise your precious security by saying anything more specific, but I do not hesitate to beg, for the love that you have for me as your only brother, that you do not tell Lizzy that I was smuggled with the cabbages.

Give my love to Rose and the girls. None for you until I know for sure that Elizabeth doesn’t know about the cabbages.

Richard

PS Thank Mother for the scarves. And please thank Aunt Catherine for the socks. And tell Darcy that the “old” greatcoat he sent me is hardly old at all, it still had tailor’s markings. Pray thank him for it too. Just the thing when it’s raining and I’m knee deep in mud.


	8. Chapter 8

  
  


It was raining, so Elizabeth could not go for a walk to escape her houseful of sisters and cousins. Her father has locked himself in the library so she could not even seek refuge there. Mary and Georgiana were playing in the music room, as John Lucas had come to call and Mary, as usual, was doing her usual evasive tactics. The children were playing some sort of game with Lydia and Kitty that involved them running and screaming in the nursery, so Elizabeth was avoiding that part of the house. In her determination to avoid screaming children and the concert in the music room, Elizabeth found herself in the stillroom.

The stillroom was mostly Jane’s domain, and now Kitty’s, so Elizabeth expected the stillroom to be empty or with only Jane inside. She discovered the room occupied by the last person she expected to be in it. Then again, with the racket in the house, Mr. Darcy might have had the same impulse to hide. Elizabeth nearly hit him with the door as she walked in.

“I beg your pardon, Miss Eliza.”

“Oh excuse me, Mr. Darcy.”

They both regarded each other with grave stares. Elizabeth realized that this was the first time they were alone with each other since his proposal at Hunsford. The door was left open for propriety’s sake, but for all intents and purposes there was nobody else with them.

“I should thank you, Mr. Darcy, for all your assistance to my family,” Elizabeth began, feeling that she should say something before the silence became oppressive. “Thank you for finding Lydia a place in school, and for constantly being around to be of service to me and my Sisters by taking us to and from London.”

“No thanks are necessary, Miss Bennet.” Mr. Darcy looked thoughtful. “I am grateful to your family for providing a refuge for Georgiana and me this past year. I adore my family, but this Season seems to have been a little more demanding than most. As for Miss Lydia, that was my penance for allowing Wickham to run around unchecked. I needed to do something tangible else I would not be able to sleep at night. Fortunately your Father was quite understanding.”

“You know you are always welcome in Longbourn,” Elizabeth said with a smile that she hoped Darcy knew was genuine. “You and Georgiana both. I hope that we are all friends now? Even my Mother thinks that she can tolerate you so much better after these two visits.”

“I am honored to be your friend, Miss Elizabeth. I know Gee thinks of you and your family as her friends. And soon we shall finally be cousins once Richard returns.” Darcy really looked earnest but his voice betrayed his concern about his Cousin. “The whole family is looking forward to your officially joining us.”

“Somehow I feel guilty about how welcoming you all are.” Elizabeth confessed. “I know that Richard’s parents have been wonderful because they see me as a better alternative to an opera singer or a daughter of a tradesman, and I realize that they have both been training me to someday being an actual Fitzwilliam and to step up, as Olivia puts it. Yet I wish they would see me as me, as a person, and not just as a potential Society wife who would be a credit to the family. ”

“Ah. Well.” Darcy looked quite unsure of himself. “I cannot defend my family on that point. That is how Fitzwilliams have always viewed family members. As potential bargaining chips or stepping stones to greatness.”

“I should not be surprised, after your proposal and after Richard’s defense of me to your Aunt at Rosings.” Elizabeth paused when Darcy looked abashed but she continued on, knowing that she wouldn’t have the courage to go on if she stopped. “Anne told me about that, you know. He was magnificent to stand up to you and Lady Catherine, but never did Anne say that he made an impassioned defense based on his love for me.”

“Oh God, Elizabeth, please don’t tell me you doubt his feelings for you! How could you even think that!” Darcy’s surprise was all the more evident by his slip in calling Elizabeth by her first name.

“No, I don’t doubt that he loves me. It’s just that I should have realized that love, if it exists in a marriage, is merely an added bonus to your family. If I really were an opera singer I doubt that Lady Matlock would have taught me how to manage the rigors of a London Season no matter how much Richard would profess to love me.” Elizabeth said wryly.

“I envy Richard that, you know. How easy it comes for him. Both of you seem to have no problems aside from his occupation. That he found someone to love and who his parents approve of. I doubt that I could withstand my family’s disapproval.” Darcy sighed. “For all my advantages, Richard has the better deal. I would rather be worried about putting a roof over my wife’s head and dealing with battles knowing that someone waits for me instead of having more money than I know what to do with, and wondering day and night whether this lady or that lady feels something for me.”

“Oh Mr. Darcy.” Elizabeth reached out to pat his arm, propriety be damned. “It’s not all perfect. That day you fetched us out of the locked room at Lord Matlock’s house,” here Elizabeth blushed, “We were making up after a quarrel. Richard has been a soldier too long. He feels guilty for being safe while other men are still fighting. He feels guilty for being alive when other men have died beside him, died taking bayonets and bullets meant for him. Loving someone means loving all of them, faults and foibles and family members included. But loving someone also means becoming a better person and acknowledging your own faults. Somehow Richard and I are still struggling with that part.”

“Yet you both seem so happy and contented.”

“You’ve seen us in ballrooms and drawing rooms with our best company manners on. You’ve seen a romantic proposal in the middle of Hyde Park, but you didn’t see the arguments we have in private, or the anguish that led to that proposal in the park. Whatever it is that Richard and I have, Mr. Darcy, we have somehow started on a foundation of friendship and laughter tied together with tears and uncertainty, and built with time and faith.” Elizabeth could not believe she was speaking of this with Darcy. “And as to wondering whether or not this lady or that lady fancies you, why not just ask her?”

“It’s complicated.” Darcy’s face seemed to shut down, but Elizabeth was not to be deterred.

“It almost always is complicated, Mr. Darcy.” Elizabeth commented and waited patiently. If he didn’t want to reply he was welcome to the noise outside. Finally Darcy sighed and gave in.

“After my disgraceful proposal to you I don’t see how I could embarrass myself further in your eyes, so I might as well talk to you,” Darcy begrudgingly admitted. “But I’m only talking to you about this because Richard is not around and you’re right here, Miss Elizabeth.”

Elizabeth nodded and waited for him to continue.

“Richard said that you both understood each other’s laughter,” Darcy began hesitatingly. “I have always associated both of you with laughter and fun. And I believe… I think… there is someone who understands my silence, as I understand hers. How can I speak to that?”

“If she understands your silence, then why not show her what you mean by not saying anything? Be nice to her and pay her particular attention? I’m sorry, I’m probably not the right person to give advice since I never noticed any partiality from you before you proposed.” Elizabeth thought Darcy was being melodramatic but she feels like she owes him her help after her undiplomatic rejection of his proposal.

“The lady has been hurt before. Not every gentleman who shows marked preference for a lady might actually mean something by it. I cannot let her think…” Darcy trailed off and shrugged, unable to find the words. “I need to know my own self first, if I am willing to fight for her. I don’t think I have Richard’s backbone in bullying Aunt Catherine, or Uncle Matlock, because I might be swayed.”

Elizabeth laughed. “You might not need to bully them, Mr. Darcy. I doubt that the lady who has caught your eye is an opera singer or another creature of the demi monde. You don’t need a Society hostess either, if you choose to live like Papa does, staying in the country and avoiding the glamour of Town. You are right in taking the time to know your own self first. If this lady is meant for you, she will be waiting for you.”

“And if she marries someone else while I make up my mind?”

“I doubt you’d take that long, but that’s better than a bungled proposal, I suppose?” Elizabeth said archly, raising an eyebrow.

“I suppose you are right.” Darcy agreed grudgingly. “The rain has stopped, Miss Elizabeth. Perhaps the children might be let loose in the puddles now. Thank you for taking Richard’s place and listening to me.”

“I don’t have to take Richard’s place, I hope, for if we are friends, I can listen to you as well as he can?” Elizabeth was gratified to see the corners of his mouth lift a little.

They parted in better terms than they have ever been before, and Elizabeth hoped that this gentle, not quite as haughty Darcy was speaking of her sweet Jane. However, he could in all likelihood be speaking of Mary Crawford. Elizabeth sighed and left the stillroom.

Mr. Darcy stayed for a week at Longbourn before leaving his sister and returning to Pemberley. With the house full of women and children, Mr. Bennet retreated to the library for longer periods than usual. He actually mentioned to Georgiana that he missed Mr. Darcy’s presence as he liked having at least one gentleman in the house. Mrs. Bennet was rather relieved that Mr. Darcy was gone, for he was such a somber and taciturn gentleman that she had no idea how to be a good hostess to him. She just kept silent and hoped he would leave soon, because she felt like she was walking on eggshells around him.

\-------------

Sometime in August, Mr. Bingley returned to Netherfield with his new bride, and several other people. Jane and Elizabeth were on the road from Meryton when they saw the carriages headed toward Netherfield. As they were on a slight rise, they had the perfect view of all the carriages, with footmen and outriders. Jane stifled a gasp, and Elizabeth saw her turning quite pale.

“Jane?” Elizabeth was concerned. Was Jane actually affected by Bingley’s marriage, despite her claims to the contrary?

“I am fine, Lizzy,” Jane hastened to reassure her sister. “I just recognized the livery of several of the footmen and the crests on the carriages. We are acquainted with everyone who has come to Netherfield, I believe.”

“I thought I saw Darcy footmen, but would Mr. Darcy not tell Georgiana that he was coming?” Elizabeth wondered.

“Mr. Darcy has said that he might return before the end of Summer. He might have come with Mr. Bingley, as he used to before Gee became our friend. However, it isn’t Mr. Darcy that surprised me.” Jane still looked pale, and was holding on to Elizabeth’s arm as she stared at the road toward Netherfield where the carriages had gone.

“Jane, who are the others?” Elizabeth asked gently. If it wasn’t Mr. Bingley or the Darcy crest that made Jane tremble on her arm, Elizabeth had to know who the others were.

“The Rushworths. And Mrs. Bingley’s family, the Bertrams. Mr. Rushworth asked me to marry him In January. I refused him. Sir Thomas once tried to broker a marriage deal for me with his wastrel son Mr. Tom Bertram, but Uncle refused, thank God. It might be a little awkward if I run into most of the men at Netherfield.”

Elizabeth looked with astonishment at Jane. “You never told me about Mr. Rushworth!”

“He proposed the day after I refused Mr. Bingley. It wasn’t important at the time as I was busy crying to you about Mr. Bingley.” Jane pursed her lips and began to pull Elizabeth in the direction of Longbourn. “Let us go home, Lizzy, please.”

“I’m just thinking about how much Mama would hate us if she knew that between us we have refused several rich men, and the heir to Longbourn as well,” Elizabeth observed as the sisters headed for home. “At least she stopped lecturing me about Mr. Collins, even though she would still moan about me living on the salary of a half-pay officer once the war is over.

“If we ever get turned out of the house by Mr. Collins, I hope I should have been married by then because Olivia told me Matlock Close has hundreds of unused rooms. We would at least have a roof over our heads, albeit a famously leaky one.” Elizabeth said with a laugh. The sad state of Matlock Close has been a constant source of jokes by Richard and his siblings.

“Anne also offered us the use of one of several empty cottages at Rosings. She was thinking of making homes available for friends and family who would prefer not to be married, or have married horrid men and would like a place to escape to, or widows who have been turned out of their homes and have no place to go. She said that she would help save everyone she knows from Charlotte’s fate, if she can help it.”

“How generous of Anne!” Elizabeth thought Anne would save the world if she had half a mind to, if only her health would permit it.

“Don’t be surprised, Lizzy.” Jane shook her head at her sister. “You would think the same if you had empty cottages going spare and you could see Charlotte almost every day.”

“Poor Charlotte, that it has come to this. That Anne would look at her and see the worst fate that could befall a woman.” Elizabeth noticed that Jane was still pale. “You don’t regret refusing Mr. Bingley or Mr. Rushworth, do you? Even if not to save us from the aforementioned hedgerows, but for yourself?”

“No, No regrets.” Jane was firm. “If Mr. Bingley had a little more spine, or Mr. Rushworth had been a little less dull and stupid, I might be wondering ‘what if’. But as it is, I can only think with relief that I didn’t settle for either of them.”

“I find myself wondering ‘what if’, sometimes.” Elizabeth admitted.

“Not Mr. Collins! Even if he’s to be master of Longbourn!” Jane exclaimed. “No not him, Oh, Mr. Darcy? Lizzy!”

“Yes, Mr. Darcy. It was bad enough when I found out he wasn’t as evil as we thought he was, and lately I can see him as he is. He still looks down his nose at Mama whenever she says something uncouth, but so would anyone who was raised as he has. Richard might not be bothered by Mama due to his time in the Army, but I can easily see Lord Matlock or Lord Bellmont reacting the same way as Mr. Darcy did, or worse. Fortunately our Sisters have grown up a little and are not so bad, but again it’s thanks to Mr. Darcy. And Aunt Gardiner and Lady Matlock, I have to admit.”

“Lizzy, Please don’t tell me you’re regretting your engagement.” Jane was now alarmed.

“No, of course not!” Lizzy was vehement enough that Jane visibly relaxed. “I would still choose Richard over Mr. Darcy even if Richard were as rich as Mr. Darcy is, or if Mr. Darcy hadn’t a penny to his name. I would not settle for comfort with such a taciturn gentleman over the laughter and the wit that Richard has to offer. I’m just saying that I understand Mr. Darcy better now. However I really don’t think I will be happy with someone who communicates mostly in grunts and glowers when he isn’t in the right frame of mind to be sociable.”

“Thank goodness. You quite frightened me for a while. Richard is perfect for you. But remember Lizzy, if you change your mind, for any reason whatsoever, I will support your decision. If your reasons are stupid, I will not hesitate to say so, but I will support you.” Jane put an arm around her sister’s waist and they continued that way until they reached Longbourn, where the talk was of the arrivals at Netherfield.

Georgiana was in a state wondering why her brother’s carriage went to Netherfield when she was at Longbourn, Mary was hoping that her friend Miss Price had come with her cousin Mrs. Bingley, Kitty was relaying gossip about Mrs. Rushworth being fast, Lydia was grousing about Miss Bingley and hoping she wasn’t among the group that descended upon Netherfield.

“You already know, then?” Elizabeth surprised. “We just saw them on the road to Netherfield.”

“Brother sent a note with his valet before he even got to Netherfield. He’s coming after he gets settled there.” Gee looked extremely vexed. “I don’t know what business he has staying there when Mrs. Bennet says he’s welcome to come anytime even without prior notice, since I’m here anyway!”

“He might have gone in support of his friend’s new bride.” Mary tried to pacify Gee with a rational explanation but the younger girl was having none of it. “He’s coming here right after he washes the dust from his boots, so you haven’t got anything to worry about.”

“But why doesn’t he stay here?” Gee nearly wailed. “What if he has a young lady in Netherfield that he doesn’t want his little Sister to meet because I’d just get in the way? Why can’t he come here where he actually likes everyone and he doesn’t have to go crazy trying to be fit for company?”

Elizabeth hoped that this uncharacteristic reaction of Gee’s was because she was so comfortable with the Bennet family that she felt free to act out, and not because of prolonged exposure to Lydia or Kitty. Jane, who had the most experience with excitable little sisters (and mothers), calmly handed Georgiana a cup of chamomile tea and patted her shoulder.

“There is nothing to be gained by fretting over it. He could just be staying the night at Netherfield and moving here tomorrow, because he might not have wanted to inconvenience Mama. You could always ask him when he comes in a little while.” Jane was now rubbing circles on Georgiana’s back while she sipped her tea.

“And you could always beg him to come stay here,” Kitty added. “Now that the children are gone, he might find it quieter here compared to the veritable crowd at Netherfield.”

Georgiana perked up at that and began to recruit the Bennet sisters in her plan to get Darcy to stay at Longbourn. She even extracted a promise from Mr. Bennet to tell her Brother that his presence was missed in the Longbourn library. By the time the knocker sounded, Gee was bouncing in her seat until an exasperated Jane cleared her throat to get Gee to settle down. Mrs. Hill wasn’t even able to announce Mr. Darcy when Gee practically flew down to the foyer to throw herself into her brother’s arms.

“Gee! I am glad to see you too, but it has only been a few weeks!” Mr. Darcy laughed around his armful of excited sister.

“Why are you at Netherfield and not here?” Gee mumbled into Darcy’s shoulder. Darcy just smiled as he settled his sister down and greeted the Bennet family and thanked them for taking care of his sister. When all the pleasantries and requirements of courtesy were complied with and Darcy was settled on a chair with a cup of tea in his hand and cakes on the table next to him, Mr. Bennet fled to the library and Mrs. Bennet did her usual disappearance when Darcy was around. Left with only the younger generation, he began to explain.

“Gee, I wasn’t even planning to be here, but Mrs. Bingley was a little apprehensive about coming here and not knowing anybody, especially since Mr. Bingley is also a newcomer.” Darcy tried to appease his Sister. “At first she was excited to come to Netherfield and be its mistress with only Miss Price to help her for a few weeks, but the other day she begged me to come.”

“Let me guess, this was after Maria Rushworth decided to come along.” Mary interjected.

“And after Caroline decided not to come when Maria invited herself along.” Jane added.

Darcy looked bewildered at the Bennet Sisters. “Uh, yes?”

“Is Mrs. Norris with you? Barrow didn’t say.” Gee asked.

“No, Mrs. Norris remained at Sotherton to oversee the improvements being made. Only Mr. and Mrs, Rushworth, Mr. Edmund Bertram, and Miss Price came with Mrs. Bingley. The Hursts have come as well, after Miss Bingley begged off at the last minute.” Darcy still looked confused so Gee took pity on him

“Maria Rushwoth likes the attention to be on herself all the time, usually at the expense of Julia or Fanny. Julia begged you to come because she knows you can keep Maria’s spite away from her. Caroline dislikes Maria because Maria never lets Caroline forget that she’s a daughter of a tradesman whereas Maria is the daughter of a baronet. Mrs. Norris always favors Maria over her other nieces. It makes for a messy household.” Gee explained.

“At least the Crawfords aren’t there,” Kitty contributed. “Maria was jealous over Mr. Crawford taking a liking to Fanny that she nearly put off Mr. Rushworth but then decided to set her cap for Mr. Rushworth in a hurry after, errr…”

“After she realized that I wasn’t really interested in her but I was being nice to all the ladies?” Darcy asked wryly.

“Well you couldn’t blame her, you were all grumpy and morose, and then you came back from Kent being all friendly, so Julia said her sister was all aflutter.” Mary commented with a raised eyebrow.

“What? Mr. Darcy!” Jane gasped.

“I wasn’t doing it on purpose! After a wise lady of my acquaintance upbraided me on my lack of, er, proper conduct toward young ladies, I tried being nice to everyone! I didn’t know I was acting like Bingley!” Darcy defended himself.

“Don’t worry Brother, Fanny said you were probably nice to everyone and Maria always thinks everyone is in love with her, or something of that sort.” Gee tried to take her brother’s side.

“How could she know? Fanny wasn’t out yet last year, she only came out this past winter! Mary Crawford was sure that Mr. Rushworth had some other young lady in mind last Season, she was quite surprised that Maria got engaged so quickly.” Kitty contributed to the rather heated discussion. Kitty, Mary and Gee failed to notice Jane turning pink with embarrassment, Elizabeth turning red trying to hold her laughter, and Lydia watching her all sisters and the Darcys with rapt attention.

“And how do you all know this? I only knew about Miss Bertram, err, Mrs. Rushworth after Anne wrote to me about it. Anne, who wasn’t even in town last year!” Darcy threw up his hands in exasperation.

“Same way you found out about it, Mr. Darcy, families talk to each other and talk about each other. You had better watch out for Mrs. Rushworth, I think she was trying to steal Fanny’s fiancé after she herself was already married.” Mary warned.

“And how do you know that, Mary?” Jane had somewhat recovered and was trying to salvage the conversation. “Perhaps she too was being friendly and was misunderstood.”

“She was flirting with Mr. Crawford and actually had her hand on his arm, and was almost touching his cheek. Right in front of me and her brother. I had to drag Fanny into the conversation before Mr. Tom Bertram lost his temper.” Mary explained primly.

“We really shouldn’t speak of them when they’re not here to defend themselves,” Jane tried to intervene again.

“But we can talk about me, and I’m right here, Miss Bennet.” Darcy declared, his lips turning up slightly. “And I wish to help my friend Bingley and his new wife be accepted in the neighborhood.”

“And I wish to help my friend Julia because she was looking forward to coming here as she knows us already.” Kitty put in.

“And I too, wish to help my friend Fanny. She wants her Cousin to be safe and content before she herself leaves to be married.” Mary added. “Without knowing the intricacies of everyone involved we won’t be able to help them.”

At this point, Jane gave up. Elizabeth and Jane contributed what they know about the Bertrams, including Jane’s refusal of Mr. Bingley. They kept Mr. Rushworth’s interest in Jane to themselves, as it wasn’t publicly known anyway. Elizabeth could only wonder at the bizarre coincidence that led to both Bertram girls be married to men who proposed to Jane just over a year ago.

The next day, Fanny Price and Edmund Bertram came to Longbourn. They brought greetings and well wishes from everyone at Netherfield.

“I thought to leave a card and come back tomorrow, but Mr. Darcy told me the rules that are followed in London don’t really apply here.” Fanny said shyly. “There are no days at home and those sorts of things, and I could just come.”

Mary and Kitty introduced Fanny to their older sisters, who already knew Edmund Bertram. Lydia met Fanny during her week in London after leaving school. It wasn’t long before Darcy, too, arrived at Longbourn. Upon seeing Fanny and Edmund, he immediately said, “Oh good, you escaped too.”

Edmund just pursed his lips and said, “Mrs. Hurst was showing Julia the kitchens and the layout of the servant’s areas, and Maria was… not complimentary. I believe we all left while we still could.”

“Well, there is no need to stand on ceremony, for we are all neighbors now, and it’s quite understandable for Mr. Darcy to come visit Gee. All of you are welcome to escape to Longbourn whenever you need to.” Jane offered with a smile, dropping all pretenses of diplomacy.

Edmund really did look haggard, so Jane dispatched him and Mr. Darcy off to Mr. Bennet for male companionship, while she and her sisters and Gee entertained Fanny. That afternoon, the Bennet women paid their respects to the Bingleys and to welcome Julia to the neighborhood as Bingley’s bride. Julia was so pleased at their arrival and even embraced Jane and Elizabeth as old friends.

“Caroline is ever so sorry that she couldn’t come, Jane, but she said she would visit sometime soon,” Julia was saying to Mary and Jane tried to hide on the other side of the room from Mr. Rushworth.

“Yes, her last letter said that she would be coming but she didn’t say when,” Jane answered.

“I hope she comes soon, she knows Netherfield better than Louisa does, and Charles is hopeless. I am so grateful that you and your sisters live so close by, otherwise I would feel so totally alone even with dear Fanny here.” Julia looked close to tears and Jane could not help but reach out to her.

“You know that you ae always welcome at Longbourn and that you may come to us if you need anything at all.” Mary reassured Julia.

“Even if it’s just to get away from my Sister?” Julia whispered. “You know what she can be like.”

“Of course, my family would love to have you come over. Kitty especially, as she was so delighted to know that you’d come.” Jane echoed Mary’s assurances. She was proud of Mary for being such a supportive friend.

\----------

The succeeding days brought on more escapees from Netherfield. Mr. Hurst and Mr. Darcy would come and hide in the library with Mr. Bennet. Julia would come, sometimes alone, sometimes with Fanny, to escape her own house. Fanny and Edmund would come almost daily, leaving Netherfield on horseback and pretending to go on a ride but actually heading straight to Longbourn. Mr. Bingley would sometimes come with Julia, but sometimes to drag his brother-in-law and Mr. Darcy out of Mr. Bennet’s library because he needed their help with estate business. Louisa Hurst would come to complain to Jane about Maria and to wish that Julia had the spine to stand up to her sister. The Rushworths never came at all.

The Bennets hosted a dinner for the denizens of Netherfield and most of the leading families of the area, to welcome Mrs. Bingley into the neighborhood. Everyone was on their best behavior. Mrs. Hurst was exceedingly polite to Mrs. Bennet and even complimented her on having such pretty daughters. Kitty and Lydia were forced to behave with extreme propriety as Mr. Darcy warned them that he wasn’t above sending them both to school if they so much as acted a tiny bit out of place. Jane personally thought that they didn’t take that warning too seriously, but were more afraid of Aunt Gardiner and Lady Matlock hearing about shenanigans that might threaten the cancellation of future London visits.

The gentlemen had just rejoined the ladies in the drawing room after dinner, when Jane started to relax and feel relieved that her family members were not doing anything to worry her. Mr. Bennet was every bit the gracious host, and Mrs. Bennet was too busy worrying about everything going perfectly for her nerves to act up. Elizabeth wasn’t being sarcastic or cutting to anyone, no matter how much she was provoked. She was all that was gracious and proper, and Jane could not help but laugh because it seemed as if Lizzy was channeling Richard at his most charming. When disaster nearly struck, it involved the one Jane was least worried about – Mary.

Sir William Lucas asked for a bit of music, and Gee was prevailed on to play. She played from memory and delighted the room, but stood from the instrument after a couple of songs and asked to be relieved. A succession of Miss Longs played before Mrs. Hurst asked for Mary, saying that she loved Mary’s playing in London. When Mary took her seat, both Edmund Bertram and John Lucas volunteered to turn pages for her. Mary froze and looked desperately at Jane, who in turn turned in a panic to Mr. Darcy. Before Jane could so much as mouth a plea for help, Mr. Darcy strode toward Mary and wouldn’t be budged.

After Mary finished playing with a grateful smile at Darcy, what Mr. Bennet later referred to as “typical aggressive male posturing by human peacocks” seemed to continue. Jane could not believe that two men as gentle as Edmund Bertram and John Lucas could exude that much negative energy.

Matters were not helped when Mr. Rushworth carelessly made a remark about thoughtless females – he was actually speaking about his horse, but the damage was done – causing Julia Bingley to pretend to feel unwell and almost faint. This prompted everyone living at Netherfield to start making their excuses, but not before Julia winked at Jane before getting on her carriage.

After all their guests were gone and the inhabitants of Longbourn were ready to go to bed, Jane was not surprised when all her sisters – plus Gee – gathered together in her bed and started to tease Mary with a lot of giggles and winks.

“And I thought Lizzy and Jane were the only ones who had men fighting over them!” Kitty laughed.

“Mary! Now we know what it would take to get Edmund Bertram to get off his sanctimonious behind, he just needs the threat of a rival!” Who else would mention behinds but Lydia.

“I thought we wrote to you to be honest about your feelings with John?” Elizabeth asked.

“John Lucas couldn’t take a hint,” Georgiana laughed. “Why do you think I’ve been playing chaperone whenever he comes over? Mary deserves someone with enough brains to realise he’s not welcome.”

“At least John has more brains than Mr. Rushworth,” Mary laughed, then hid behind a pillow.

“If you marry Edmund, you’ll be related to Fanny and Julia, but also to the Rushworths!” Lizzy exclaimed as Jane climbed on the bed while hoping it won’t break apart.

“And if she marries John, Mr. Collins will be her brother-in-law,” Lydia says while mock gagging.

The teasing and giggles continued late into the night, and they all fell asleep on Jane’s bed like a heap of puppies.

\-----------  
  


Georgiana was trimming a bonnet for Lydia in the Bennet’s parlour when Elizabeth entered, declaring that she left Darcy and Jane behind because they were too slow. They sat together in companionable silence, Gee trimming the bonnet and Elizabeth pretending to read a book but actually watching the lane. After a while, the door opened and Darcy and Jane entered, both with smiles on their faces. The smile on Jane’s face was a normal occurrence, but the matching smile on her Brother’s face made Gee suspicious. Extremely suspicious.

She wasn’t alone in her suspicions, as Elizabeth grabbed and squeezed her hand in surprise. Jane and Darcy didn’t even so much as blink, and started talking about the weather, of all things. Gee followed Eliza’s lead and played along, talking about how nice the day was and how perfect for a walk. It wasn’t nice, Gee thinks, the day was too hot and they all left right after midday when the sun was close to its zenith.

Just when Gee felt she was going to explode, Mary entered, followed by Edmund Bertram. They exchanged whispers and Edmund disappeared. Gee had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from screaming for Mary had a very un-Mary like expression on her face.

To Gee’s surprise, it wasn’t Jane or Eliza who asked Mary. It was her own brother who broke the silence. “Well Miss Mary?” Darcy asked gently. “I take it you said yes?”

Mary could only nod feebly while Gee muffled her squeal and Mary’s Sisters nearly tackled her into the sofa.

“Mary! Did he ask you to marry him?” Jane whispered in delight, holding back a scream of her own.

“No not yet!” Mary whispered back. “He’s to be ordained around Christmas, and then when he’s settled at Thornton Lacey, he’ll come back to ask Papa’s permission.”

Georgiana stifled another squeal as all three ladies tried to hug Mary. “Why are we whispering?” Gee asked.

“Mama might hear and we don’t want her to know anything unless we’re actually engaged.” Mary whispered in explanation. “Or Kitty and Lydia. I don’t want everybody getting excited.”

“Brother, how did you know?” Gee asked her brother who had a knowing look on his face.

“I had the perfect front row seat in London watching Edmund fall in love. And he knew I was assisting Mr. Gardiner watch out for his nieces and keeping them from rakes and rascals.” Darcy grinned at his sister. “I offered to take him with me when I was going to collect you at the end of the summer, but he told me he was coming with Julia anyway.”

“What about John Lucas?” Jane asked Mary. “Have you spoken to him?”

“Yes. I told him that I was choosing Edmund, but not because of anything wrong on John’s part. I simply said that I was probably more suited to being a clergyman’s wife.” Mary shrugged.

“He accepted that answer without any fuss?” Elizabeth did not want to believe it was that easy. In her experience refusals usually caused more drama.

“He told me that he only wanted me to be happy, and it was my choice if my happiness lay with him, with Edmund, with someone else, or with no one at all. He was very decent about the whole thing and swore that he would always keep faith with us. He told me that I should always think of him as a brother, and that he’ll look out for all of us like he does for his sisters.” Mary smiled a somewhat wicked smile at Elizabeth and Jane. “There won’t be any trouble with John, and no whispers all over London about a Bennet girl breaking hearts this time.”

“Let me give a ball in your honor next Season!” Gee was excitedly bouncing in her seat again and Elizabeth did not have the heart to make her stop. “Well, officially it will be Brother hosting the ball but I would really love having a ball at the Townhouse and I would so love it if the ball would be a celebration of the marriage of a friend of mine! And if Richard would be back by then it would be for Eliza and Richard too!”

“Thank you Gee, I really appreciate the gesture, but better save your ball for Lizzy. Edmund isn’t fond of London and I really don’t want to force him to spend the Season there if he prefers not to.” Mary answered and hugged Gee gratefully, as Mr. Darcy looked alarmed at the idea of a ball.

“Thank you for thinking of Richard and me, dearest, but I really don’t want to think that far ahead. His last letter already said that he might not return for quite some time, as they have the French on the defensive and they have to push the advantage,” Elizabeth said.

“Oh Mary!” Gee suddenly sounded dismayed. “John Lucas might be alright with how things are, but Lady Lucas will be horrible about it!”

“Lady Lucas?” Darcy’s eyebrows rose nearly to his hairline. “I had no idea you were that cognizant of Lady Lucas’ feelings.”

“I was at Lucas Lodge with Kitty and Fanny yesterday.” Gee was wringing her hands, a sure sign that she was bothered. “Lady Lucas has a lot of complaints about how her eldest daughter, the daughter of a knight, married the heir to Longbourn, but only because he wasn’t good enough for a Bennet. And even Mrs. Bingley, who is the daughter of a baronet, is only second choice after another Bennet. Now if Mary chooses Edmund Bertram over John Lucas…”

“Don’t worry about it, dearest,” Jane said, patting Gee’s hand. “None of us are married, but Charlotte is. Lady Lucas can still brag about how her daughter is better than the unmarried Bennets.”

“And she’ll brag about how her daughter will be mistress of Longbourn someday.” Mary said with a laugh. “Don’t worry about Lady Lucas, she and Mama have been like this for years. I just don’t like the idea that I will be the first one to be married and leave home.”

“Be happy, Mary! And warn Edmund that he might have to house the lot of us if Mama’s worst fears come true,” Elizabeth teased her sister. “Anyway, who’s to say that Jane won’t receive another proposal sometime soon?”

“Or we might win the war and Lizzy gets married next month!” Jane laughed.

“I fervently pray for that.” Darcy gravely interjected, with his lips twitching into another almost smile.

“I can’t be happy unless everything is all sorted out!” Mary was now the one wringing her hands. “Now I know how you feel, Lizzy, without the added burden of knowing Edmund is in the middle of a war. I might be the one accosting the postman in the lane each morning.”

Mr. Bennet came out of the library with Edmund close behind. He looked at Mary with fatherly pride, and Elizabeth could not remember the last time that gaze was directed at Mary. “Well, Mary, looks like you’re in the running to be the first one to be married among your sisters. I think I like your young man quite as well as Lizzy’s. Let’s not tell your Mama just yet, poor Bertram here might be smothered and change his mind.”

Mary ran to her father’s wide open arms with tears streaming down her face as her laugh filled the parlor.

\------

Lydia and Kitty were frequently in Netherfield hiding from their Mother. Somehow, Mr. Rushworth let it slip that Edmund Bertram was courting or engaged to Mary, so Edmund and Mary were now officially engaged, thanks to Mr. Rushworth. The Rushworths and the Hursts had returned to London after Mr. Rushworth’s slip of the tongue, so the Longbourn residents were now the ones using Netherfield as an escape. Edmund and Fanny were the only guests left at Netherfield, so Darcy moved to Longbourn to be with Gee now that Julia didn’t need him to be the buffer between her and Maria.

Sir Thomas and Lady Bertram arrived unexpectedly at Netherfield, bringing with them even more unexpected guests – Lord and Lady Matlock – on the third day of Mrs. Bennet having hysterics after learning of Mary’s engagement.

The residents of Longbourn and Netherfield found themselves at Lucas Lodge for dinner before Mrs. Bennet could arrange something at Longbourn. Lady Lucas kept making pointed barbs directed at Mrs. Bennet, but it was Lady Matlock who deflected them all with an ease born of decades as a London hostess. Lydia was busy taking notes.

Fortunately for all concerned, Mrs. Bennet was too much in awe of the guests from Netherfield that she could only nod or shake her head. Lydia thought that the Matlocks were scarier to her Mother than Mr. Darcy. When Sir William Lucas inevitably mentioned St. James and Lady Lucas predictably responded with a barb about how sorry she was that the Bennets haven’t ever been, Lady Matlock seemed to throw down her glove and eschew politeness.

“It is quite the dreadful bore, I was relieved that Matlock’s Sister was the one who presented our darling Gee. You’re not missing much but a long and tedious wait.” Lady Matlock smiled at Lizzy. “I look forward to presenting our dear Eliza as my Daughter-in-law as soon as my Richard returns home.”

“I too, look forward to presenting dear Mary to Her Majesty,” Lady Bertram added. “We have long been acquainted with the Gardiner family and it’s wonderful that we can all be related.”

Lydia thought that Mrs. Lucas looked like she had been sucking on a lemon. Mrs. Bennet just smiled at the compliments to her daughters, not knowing what to say, so Lydia nearly sighed with relief. She saw Jane actually sigh with relief at the other end of the table.

When the ladies left the gentlemen to their port, Lydia smothered a giggle as Jane and Mary drew their Mother into a sofa between them. Her giggle never escaped as Lady Matlock was narrowing her eyes at Lydia. She quickly sought refuge with Julia and Georgiana.

“What was going on there?” Lydia nearly hissed at the others. “It was fortunate that Mama was tongue tied tonight, but I cannot, for the life of me, understand why Lady Lucas was so vicious while being so polite.”

“It felt like a typical London backstabbing dinner,” Julia hissed back. “Poor Fanny looks about to faint, thank heaven Mary and Kitty have her. She’s not used to this.”

“It felt like my Cousin Beatrice’s friends have come to dinner,” Gee whispered. “And when I say friends, I really mean her enemies but she has to be nice to them because their families are important.”

“Lady Lucas makes my Sister Maria look like a saint.” Julia whispered back. “I have to tell you, I found out why my dear Sister made such a hasty departure. Mr. Rushworth caught her trying to sneak into your Brother’s room, Gee.”

“What!” Gee’s outburst was a bit loud, causing Lady Matlock to clear her throat at her niece.

“Mr. Darcy wasn’t there at the time, he and Edmund and Mr. Hurst were in the library talking about obscure Latin texts. Mr. Rushworth came up because he had no Latin, and Charles came up because he wasn’t interested. Mr. Darcy’s valet nearly had an apoplexy and dropped the wash basin, thinking he saw a ghost. Charles and Mr. Rushworth were coming up the stairs at the exact same time the wash basin crashed to the floor, and Barrow came out, saw them, and said, ‘I believe there is a ghost in my master’s bedroom’, calm as you please. Charles and Rushworth went in to check, idiots that they are, and they saw Maria in her nightgown.”

“Oh heavens, does my Brother know?” Gee looked scandalized but utterly interested.

“No,” Julia shook her head. “Charles said he doesn’t want to scare him off visiting us forever. I thought I’d warn you Gee, in case they ever have occasion to be in a house party with Mr. Darcy. There was no way Maria could have mistaken the room in the dark. Rutherford was furious and they left the next day. Only the two of you know about this, but Lydia, you need to warn your Sisters. She might do something horrible to shame the family and Mary might never marry Edmund.“

Before Lydia could react, the gentlemen entered. Presumably they didn’t take too long because they were looking forward to the fireworks between Lady Lucas and Lady Matlock. When someone predictably asked for music, Gee shrank behind Lydia and Julia. Lydia could see Mary also trying to hide behind Fanny, but as Fanny was shorter than Mary, she was made even more conspicuous.

Sir William begged Mary to play a little for the company, and she refused three times with uncharacteristic vehemence before going to take her seat, looking like she was going to the gallows. Mary’s playing had actually improved because of Gee’s help and her constant practice thanks to John’s visits, but her singing was still terrible. Thank goodness she never sang anymore.

After Mary played a song – from memory, as she was afraid of a repeat of dinner at Longbourn - she quickly left the instrument. Lady Lucas muttered something about Mary having to fall back on her accomplishments, which weren’t really much, as she can’t sing. To Lydia’s horror, Mrs. Bennet suddenly found her tongue.

“And how many of your daughters can play or sing, Lady Lucas?” Mrs. Bennet’s voice pierced through the murmur of conversations around the room.

“My eldest does,” Lady Lucas said smugly. “She has lately presented her husband with a daughter.”

“My felicitations. Then you very well hope she presents him with a son, for she too might suffer the threat of being homeless.” Mrs. Bennet nonchalantly fiddled with a ribbon on her glove, as if Lady Lucas wasn’t worth looking at when being spoken to.

“The same threat you now face?” Lady Lucas said pointedly. Lydia gasped, and so did some other people. The room fell silent.

“Oh no.” Mrs. Bennet gave a sickly sweet smile that made Lydia want to run and hide. “My brother, thank heaven, has always offered his home to us should we ever find ourselves. homeless. My daughters have no need to be married in order to secure their futures, why, Lizzy and Mary have both chosen men they love, younger sons who have to make their own way in the world. I am fortunate that kind, wonderful men love my daughters.”

Lydia winced. Was her mother really insinuating that Lady Lucas’ daughters have to marry for security, like Charlotte did, or that her son was not kind or wonderful, or that nobody loves the Lucas daughters? Before Lydia could untangle her mother’s words in her head, Lady Lucas spoke again.

“Your daughters are hussies who play with the affections of men they don’t even love…” Before Lady Lucas could finish her sentence, several people stood up. It was Lydia’s father, however, whose voice broke through the clatter of chairs and gasps.

“I shall not permit you to malign my daughters, madam. My dear, girls, gather your things, we are leaving immediately. Darcy, you may decide whether to let your Sister stay in such company. Good night, everyone.” Mr. Bennet strode out the door taking his speechless Wife with him.

Lydia stood and hurried to follow her Parents, her Sisters simply stood there looking shocked. Lady Bertram also stood up. “I believe we shall be leaving too, those are dear Madeline’s Nieces and I have known them since they wore their hair down and their skirts up. And one of them is my future Daughter. Come Julia, come Fanny. I am fatigued. Let us return to Netherfield.”

Lydia’s knees wouldn’t hold her up anymore. If she had run away with George she really would have been a hussy and her Parents and Sisters would not have been able to walk out of that situation with their heads up. Lizzy and Mary wouldn’t be marrying Richard and Edmund. The enormity of what she almost did nearly made her faint. She was prevented from fainting by Edmund and Mary taking each of her arms and helping her into her hat and cloak. Gee was shaking in her Aunt Matlock’s arms and was holding on to her Uncle like a vise. Darcy was helping both Jane and Lizzy, who both looked pale but weren’t shaking. Kitty and Fanny were holding on to each other but managing to walk and stand upright.

Maria ran out apologizing to all of them, John at her heels echoing apologies. Sir William and Lady Lucas were having a noisy argument inside, and Lydia couldn’t make sense of it. They were talking about Charlotte and Mr. Collins and Lizzy making Charlotte miserable? Lydia tried to listen but Edmund and Mary dragged her away. Mrs. Bennet patted John’s cheek and kissed Maria’s forehead, saying, “You have been good friends to my girls, Maria and John. if your Mother ever kicks you out into the hedgerows you will always be welcome at Longbourn.”

They all crowded in the foyer waiting for their carriages. Mr. Bingley was having a furiously whispered conversation with Mr. Darcy and Jane. Elizabeth was helping hold Gee upright and whispering with Lady Matlock. Lydia locked eyes with Julia, who mouthed at her “I’ll come tomorrow”. Lydia nodded.

When they all found themselves at Longbourn, Lydia collapsed in a puddle and started crying. With only her family there - and Gee and Darcy but they felt like family anyway - she cried and cried. Her sisters and her Mother crowded around her, but she pushed them away and said, “Papa didn’t have to do that. Lady Lucas is right, I am a hussy. I ran away with Wickham and I would have never seen you all again if Mr. Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam and Lord Bellmont didn’t rescue me.”

Lydia heard Gee gasp. She was quite sorry if Gee wouldn’t want to be friends with her now, but Lydia felt that she needed to know the truth. That Lydia was quite right to be called a hussy. To her surprise, Gee threw herself into Lydia’s arms and started crying as well.

“I’ll take them upstairs,” Lydia heard Jane whisper. “Lizzy, come.”

Lydia felt her eldest Sisters maneuver her and Gee into Jane’s room, where they were both arranged on Jane’s bed still sobbing.

“I almost… I almost ran away with Wickham too.” Gee sobbed into Lydia’s shoulder. Lydia was quite sure she heard that wrong.

“Gee?”

“I almost ran away with Wickham. I’m not a hussy and neither are you.” Gee sniffled and wiped her eyes.

“Yes.” Jane knelt in front of the two crying girls. “Neither of you are hussies. Wickham was an evil person who tried to take advantage of both of you. Thank God and all the Saints he didn’t succeed. You both are not to blame.”

Lizzy handed both Lydia and Gee washcloths to wipe their faces with. They must look a fright with tears and snot all over their faces. Her sisters were being so calm about this. Granted, they were both in London…

“You knew.” Lydia looked accusingly at her Sisters. “I still can’t believe that Gee… but I did the same thing so it’s not that hard to believe. But you two… you knew?”

“I did.” Lizzy admitted. “Gee, your Brother and I have had a… complicated history. I didn’t know Jane knew.”

“Ah.” Jane looked like she wanted to disappear. “Your Brother and I have a complicated... friendship. Lydia, Gee, Wickham can’t hurt either of you anymore. You both know that. ”

Lydia cried a bit more and Gee cried with her. They both cried themselves to sleep in their dresses from dinner with pins in their hair while Jane and Lizzy held them both and whispered soothing words.

\----------

Three days after what Charles Bingley referred to as “the Battle of Lucas Lodge,” Elizabeth and Georgiana were going up the stairs to head to their rooms for the night when they heard screams coming from Mr. Darcy’s room. As he was the only occupant of the west corridor, there was nobody else in that side of the house except Mr. Darcy and his valet. Elizabeth and Gee ran toward his room. Most of the rest of the household had joined them by the time they arrived in front of Mr. Darcy’s door and his valet came out screaming about ghosts and banshees coming through the window. Mr. Darcy could be heard cursing in his room before he, too, ran outside, sans jacket, and followed by a young lady.

“Miss Helena?”

The Bennets, Gee, and the gathered servants all gasped at the appearance of Helena Lucas from Mr. Darcy’s room. Before anyone could react further, Helena started screaming that she was now compromised and that Mr. Darcy has to marry her.

“Of course not!” Mr. Darcy looked extremely affronted. “I had only entered the room when you came screaming through the window. You weren’t compromised. You were playing a trick on one of your friends and came through the wrong window!”

“You have to marry me now, Mr. Darcy!” Elizabeth thinks Helena does look like a banshee, screaming with her hair blown loose.

Mr. Bennet pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “Miss Helena, shall we proceed downstairs and speak of this in a more civilized fashion instead of discussing this in the corridor?”

Jane quietly whispered to Mrs. Hill to have one of the footmen ride to Lucas Lodge and fetch Helena’s parents. Gee also asked her to send someone to Netherfied to fetch her Aunt and Uncle. If Lady Lucas was coming, her Aunt was needed.

Helena wasn’t to be persuaded to come downstairs. She clung to the doorway of Mr. Darcy’s room while Darcy himself stood in silence with his arms crossed, looking for all the world like a disgruntled parent with a crying toddler. Elizabeth actually caught him rolling his eyes. Everyone else was also screaming at Helena, telling her to stop being stupid (Lydia), to go home and stop making trouble (Kitty) and that nobody was going to believe her anyway because Mr. Darcy was playing chess with Mr. Bennet (Mary).

“He was already in the room when I came through the window!” Helena shrieked in Mary’s face. “I wasn’t going to make the same mistake Mrs. Rushworth did by going in Mr. Darcy’s room when he wasn’t there!”

This brought on a fresh round of yelling from everyone, including Mr. Darcy who vehemently denied Mrs. Rushworth was in his bedroom. Mr. Bennet managed to dismiss all the servants, who were most likely just staying out of sight but were well within earshot, but his family members were not quite so easily dismissed. It was to this scene that the Lucases arrived, accompanied by John Lucas.

“What have you done to my daughter?” Lady Lucas’ outraged shout brought the cacophony of shouts and accusations to a temporary halt.

“Your hussy of a daughter has broken into my home and assaulted my guest’s valet!” Mrs. Bennet managed to shout back while everyone was gathering their wits.

“Mr. Darcy has compromised me and he has to marry me!” Helena screamed at the same time.

“Well then.” Lady Lucas has a cat-like grin on her face that terrified Elizabeth. “You shall be married as soon as the banns are read.”

“Absolutely not.” Everyone turned around to find Lord Matlock ascending the stairs with Edmund Bertram, both clad in the incongruous attire of evening dress and riding boots, having evidently ridden hard from Netherfield expecting some sort of emergency.

“Mr. Darcy has to marry me now!” Helena kept screaming. “Mother wouldn’t have to worry about Mr. Collins not having sons and being horrible to Charlotte and everyone else not being able to have an education or being able to Come Out for I’ll be married to Mr. Darcy and I’ll be rich!”

“What idiotic stupidity are you thinking?” Lydia’s astonished reaction wasn’t shouted but everyone heard it anyway. “Climbing on the trellis like when we were children and scaring poor Barrow? You just ruined your reputation and nobody will marry you or your Sisters, and Papa will live forever just so your Sister never becomes Mistress of Longbourn!”

“You will never marry my Brother.” Georgiana’s declaration was delivered in a low voice that was so vehement and full of unspoken threats that it made the hair on Elizabeth’s arms rise.

“Quiet.” Lord Matlock strode up to Helena while everyone parted before him like the Red Sea parted for the Israelites. “You are a nobody with no name, and nobody of any importance will care even if you have been compromised. Barrow,” he turned to Mr. Darcy’s butler. “Report.”

“My Lord,” Barrow began with a bow to Lord Matlock. Elizabeth suspected he wanted to salute. “Mr. Darcy had just entered the sitting room and had tossed his jacket on a chair. I entered the bedroom and drew open the curtains to let in the air, when this female entered screaming via the window. I had mistaken her for a ghost or a banshee, so I screamed back. Mr. Darcy entered the room, the female screamed she was compromised. Mr. Darcy and I went out into the hall whereupon this female followed us and would not loosen her grip on the doorframe. Everyone was standing outside when we walked out the door, sir.”

“Thank you Barrow. Darcy wasn’t alone with the female at any time?”

“No, my Lord.” Barrow nearly grinned but managed to keep his face impassive. “I was alone with her for five seconds before Mr. Darcy entered.”

“Then _you_ may marry her as soon as we can get a license.” Lord Matlock proclaimed, with an imperious wave of his hand. “I believe Miss Elizabeth would be needing a lady’s maid when she becomes a Fitzwilliam, this female will suit.”

“I am not marrying a servant! I’m marrying Mr. Darcy!”

“How dare you insinuate my Daughter become a maid! Just because you’re a Lord…”

“My Lord! I don’t want to marry a hussy either!”

“Uncle! You can’t give her to Lizzy, she deserves a nice lady’s maid!”

“Quiet.” Lord Matlock raised his hand again.

“Your Nephew, if he is any sort of gentleman, has to do the right thing and marry my Daughter!” Lady Lucas demanded right at Lord Matlock’s face.

“My Nephew, as he is a gentleman, cannot marry your Daughter as his affections are already promised to another lady. He already has permission from the lady’s father to marry her, I believe. Your daughter ruined her reputation for an unavailable man, I am afraid.” Lord Matlock pushed Lady Lucas aside and walked over to Darcy. “I am sorry, Nephew, that you are unable to marry this hussy.”

“Stop calling my daughter a hussy! Why do you keep saying that!”

“You’re enagaged?!” Elizabeth found herself turning to Darcy in surprise just as Gee tackled her Brother.

“Brother! You never told me she said yes!”

“I believe, Madam, that you were the one who introduced the word hussy into everyday conversation in this neighborhood.” Mr. Bennet stage whispered.

Lord Matlock cleared his throat and everybody quieted down, except Lady Lucas.

“You are just making up a false engagement so your Nephew won’t have to marry my Daughter! Who is he even engaged to?”

“Me.” Jane stepped forward from the midst of her sisters and raised her chin to Lady Lucas. Elizabeth felt her heart stop before it started beating again with unexpected glee.

Everyone started screaming again, and Mrs. Bennet fainted dead away. Helena lost her grip on the doorframe and her Brother manhandled her away from the door and down the stairs. By the time Mrs. Bennet was supplied with smelling salts and revived, everyone else was bullied by Lord Matlock into the Bennet’s breakfast room. Mr. Bennet left to ostensibly see to his wife but Elizabeth suspected he was just out of patience. Her father left them all while saying, “Darcy, take care of this. Goodnight, everyone.”

They were well supplied with tea, coffee, nightcaps, even scones and cakes, by servants who kept entering the breakfast parlor hoping to overhear something. Nobody said anything because Lord Matlock was standing looking murderously at Helena and Lady Lucas.

“I do not appreciate my Family being involved in your Family’s stupidity to have too many children without the means to provide for them.” Lord Matlock looked like he was winding up a lecture but Helena interrupted,

“I just wanted to help! When I’m married to Mr. Darcy, Charlotte can live at Rosings because Lady Catherine is his Aunt!”

“Lady Catherine is my Sister, and I would sooner believe her to turn away her Parson for having such in-laws.” Lord Matlock narrowed his eyes at Helena. “You are not marrying any member of my Family. Not even my horse.”

“Now see here,” Sir William spoke up for the first time. “You can’t threaten to turn out my Daughter and Son-in-law like that simply because you’re rich and powerful.”

“I am not threatening anything because I am rich and powerful,” Lord Matlock explained gently, as if to one of his grandchildren. “I am stating a fact. I am actually Anne’s guardian, and by law, I have the final say in anything involving Rosings Park, including Hunsford Parsonage, which is part of Rosings’ gift. However, as my Sister is the one who actually lives in Rosings, I leave decisions like this to her. She may not be as magnanimous as I am. Now will you take your Wife and huss… er, Daughter out of here and leave the Bennets in peace?”

“I am not leaving until Mr. Darcy agrees to marry Helena.” Lady Lucas stood in front of Lord Matlock. She was still defiant, even though the whole room could see that some of the fight had gone out of her. “He’s not even really engaged to Jane! She just said that to take advantage of the situation.”

“Mr. Bennet gave me permission to marry his daughter last year,” Mr. Darcy finally spoke up. He was sitting beside Jane, and one of her hands was in his. “When he went to London to collect Lydia and your other daughter.”

“That’s true!” Lydia piped up.

“I can attest to the veracity of that.” John Lucas spoke up, to his mother’s surprise.

“You traitor!” Lady Lucas turned to John. “Then why doesn’t anybody know about it?”

“They wanted me to be married first.” Elizabeth spoke up. “None of my Sisters wanted to be married while Richard can’t return home yet.”

“Yes!” Mary spoke up. She looked at Edmund as if for permission, and he nodded. “Edmund and I didn’t even want to let anyone know but Mr. Rushworth ruined everything.”

“I still say you’re making it up!”

“Then how will you explain that to the entirety of polite London Society, those two wonderful young people are as good as engaged?” Lord Matlock asked, still gently, as if calming a skittish horse. “They’ve been dancing the same dances Elizabeth and Richard danced, except for the waltz of course, and Jane has been embraced by my family as a Daughter even before I met Elizabeth.”

Lady Lucas was left speechless. Elizabeth marveled at the quickness with which everyone jumped on to the story. Sir William and John tried to drag their female family members out, but they wouldn’t budge.

“But Mr. Darcy loves me! He came to my Coming Out ball!” Helena tried out a new tactic.

“You goose! He came to see Jane!” Kitty looked ready to slap Helena. “Your Brother was kind enough to invite him and give him an excuse to come to Hertfordshire!”

“Then why was Mrs. Rushworth in your bedroom?” Helena wouldn’t give up. “The whole village is talking about it.”

“Then you weren’t listening to everyone in the village,” Edmund interjected. “Everyone knows that Darcy wasn’t in the room when my Sister mistakenly entered the wrong room. Poor Barrow must be in a state by now, with ladies mistakenly entering his Master’s rooms.”

“And why is my Daughter not good enough for you when someone who broke your friend’s heart is acceptable?” Lady Lucas blurted out before her son covered her mouth with his hand. Sir William and John finally managed to bodily haul Helena and Lady Lucas outside, but not before they heard Darcy’s answer.“I love Jane, and I am the most fortunate man in the world because she loves me too.”

When the doors closed behind the Lucases, the room erupted in hugs and more screams. Elizabeth was the only one who dared ask, “When did you really get engaged?”

“This morning,” Jane laughed. “I wasn’t aware that Darcy told his Uncle.”

“He didn’t!” Lord Matlock laughed too. “I was bluffing!”

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really apologize for the long wait, but I hope this chapter more than makes up for it! Don't worry about this story being unfinished, it was finished before I started posting and I only had to do editing, history checks and timeline checks per chapter, but lockdown got in the way. I broke my glasses on the second day of lockdown, and the eye doctor only started seeing patients three weeks ago. I only just got them back because the lenses had to be special ordered from somewhere, and my city has limited flights coming in. I hope all of you are safe and healthy!


	9. Chapter 9

Fall and winter 1813 - 1814

  
  


Dear Olivia,

I suppose you have received the news about Darcy’s engagement. Mother and I were inundated with letters from Hertfordshire yesterday, and she has taken to her bedroom in a sulk. I have no idea what Uncle Matlock wrote to her, she said nothing except to say that Darcy is better off married to Jane Bennet than the disgraceful Sister of the Parson’s Wife. I do not suppose you can shed some light on that statement?

Nothing in Gee’s eight pages explained that comment. Nor was there any sensible explanation to be gleaned from the letters of all five Bennet Sisters. Aunt Matlock hinted at some excitement at Longbourn the evening the engagement was announced, but she wasn’t present for whatever it was.

I hope someone wrote something to you because I am dying of curiosity as to what would make Mother so resigned to Darcy’s marriage to someone who isn’t me. By the way, I win the bet on when Darcy would propose. Now we only have to wait for the announcement of the wedding date before we find out the results of that bet.

I managed to glean that Uncle Matlock was somehow nearly responsible for the engagement, but was really not. Pages after pages but nobody from Longbourn or Netherfield has written to me of what actually happened! I must admit to being relieved that Mother has not flown into a rage that Darcy won’t be her Son-in-Law, but has only resorted to being rather disagreeable, but I do believe I have you to thank for that, dangling the Duke of Devonshire himself – and his house! - as a distraction for Mother.

I really cannot help with ideas regarding little Cecilia’s teething, dearest, as I have no experience with infants except to coo at them when they are clean, well fed, and content. Everyone keeps them away from me when they are less than perfectly well-behaved for fear of me getting out of breath in case something untoward happens. It only happened the once when little Daisy lost her breakfast over my dress, surely you all ought to get over your fear of upsetting me by now? I dearly love being Aunt Anne to all the children. Darcy and Richard had better not be so overprotective of me when they have children.

I am sorry to hear that Rose is still in a morose state of mind. I have been trying to convince her to come to Kent for a while. Bellmont has also been urging her to visit for a bit. Help us convince her, please. I spoke to the village midwife (don’t tell mother, she thinks I still believe babies come from the cabbage patch) and she says it’s not uncommon for mothers to feel a bit under the weather after a new baby. I hope the midwife is right and she will recover soon. I congratulate you on your success in getting Uncle Matlock out of Rose’s immediate vicinity and sending him with the Bertrams to Netherfield. Should I also congratulate you on forcing Darcy’s hand? Or was Uncle Matlock’s presence only a distraction? My curiosity knows no bounds and yet I must wait for someone to have pity on me and write something of substance!

I must turn to more concerning matters. Elizabeth’s letter hinted at her concern for Mrs. Collins, my Parson’s Wife. So did Jane’s letter. I do not know if they have had word that she is being mistreated in some way, but I cannot just ask her if her husband has been cruel to her. When they go to London for Jane’s trousseau next week, will you please ask them about it? Thanks ever so, dearest. It would be somewhat ridiculous to hide Mrs. Collins from her husband but if she needs saving, I would do it.

Please give my love to Robert and the children, with extra hugs for Little Cecilia from her loving Aunt

Anne

  
  


Richard,

I am at Rosings hiding in the library. I hope you are uninjured, dry, safe, with food in your belly, and a roof over your head. Writing to you is the only excuse Aunt Catherine will accept for my absence at tea, so this will be long, as long as I can contrive it to be, for Aunt Catherine's visitors are quite tedious. Anne and Aunt Catherine are well, and I am pleased to say that Anne has recovered from her London experience. Rose is better, the country air might be doing her some good. I have told her time and again that it doesn’t matter if we have daughters or sons, but Father has been getting rather impatient for an heir. The girls love it here and have been taking turns going out on the phaeton with their Aunt Anne.

I have also found the perfect place for your stud farm, if you are amenable to my idea. None of the properties around Matlock or Pemberley are remotely suitable - but I might have found an estate for Bingley - so I would like to propose a better idea that will solve several problems at once. Mr. Winston has decided to quit the South Farm and live with one of his daughters in Dorset, where he believes that the weather will be more to his liking. The South Farm isn't actually part of Matlock Close, it's a separate property bought by an ancestor of ours with its own deed. Father was thinking of selling it off in order to pay the mortgage on the Lancashire properties, but he doesn't like the idea of having a new neighbor two miles away from the back gate of the rose garden.

How would you like to buy the South Farm? If you do, Father promises that you and Elizabeth would have the income (some eight hundred pounds per annum, more or less) from the Lancashire properties as long as either of you live. You would have the advantage - and the distinct disadvantage, in my opinion - of proximity to your Family. The fields can easily be converted to pasture for horses.

The farmhouse isn't much to speak of, I'm afraid. On the main floor, there's a dining room, a drawing room, a library, and a study. I suppose you would have to fight Elizabeth over who gets the study, and who gets the library. I bet five pounds that she wins and gets the library. The upper floor has five bedrooms, and only one bedroom has an adjacent sitting room and a dressing room. The other four bedrooms are just plain bedrooms. There are two privies, but I have not inspected them. The kitchen, I am assured, is larger than the norm for a house of its size. As I have not had occasion to enter a kitchen except to steal or beg for food, I cannot confirm that statement. There's also a butler's pantry and some rooms for the menservants close to the kitchen and the servants’ hall. The top floor is the attic, where the maidservants have their quarters. There is a kitchen garden in the back, and you may be gratified to know that the cabbages grown there are of excellent quality. I have no idea where you are going to put your horses and carriages.

If you do decide on the South Farm, you would have five thousand pounds left over from your share of the loot from King Joseph's baggage train. That's enough to refurbish the farmhouse, although I suggest you use the funds left over to buy horses and get started on earning something. Leave off the farmhouse until you sell out and can settle in Derbyshire permanently. You can always stay at Matlock Close instead, and keep your London house as your main residence. The leaky roofs of our dear home are not quite as leaky anymore but we still keep on discovering new rooms or hallways as the repairs progress. Mother says you can have your pick of furniture from all the unused rooms for your London residence and for the farmhouse, if you do decide on it. I'm hoping Eliza convinces you to take the South Farm as it would mean she would be within a few miles of her Sister in Pemberley.

Regarding Elizabeth's Sister in Pemberley. Darcy was surprised that nobody in the family was surprised. He was engaged in September and could not believe that Eliza wrote to you about her suspicions in May. He was further flummoxed when it was revealed that Olivia has been scheming since March, long before he fancied himself in love with Miss Bennet. By the way, Anne won the bet regarding the engagement date. Mother won the bet on the wedding date, they are to be married around the third week of November.

Before Rose and I came to Rosings, we spent a few days in Town with Darcy, Gee, and the three eldest Bennets. Elizabeth is fine, Gee is bubbling over with joy at having the perfect Sister. Miss Mary is also to be married early next year to Edmund Bertram, who is to be ordained around Christmas. (I don't know what became of young Mr. Lucas, nobody seems to want to mention that family. Including Aunt's parson, but more on that later.) You had better defeat Boney soon, brother dear, before all of Eliza's sisters are married before she is.

Aunt Catherine has decided that her Parson is no longer welcome at Rosings, for some unfathomable reason involving the Parson's wife having a disgraceful family. I have written to Darcy asking about that, he has yet to reply. Maybe Gee will know more. My curiosity is piqued by this, since the Parson seems like the perfect person to stoke our dear Aunt's ego. At least Aunt Catherine does not think that her Parson has a disgraceful family, what with his only living relatives being the Bennet family. Look at me, writing drivel about Aunt's Parson. I have run out of things to write about and have descended into village gossip like our Sisters, but Aunt's visitors have not left yet. I think I had better write to Father. Aunt Catherine cannot find fault with that excuse either. I hope. Stay safe, little Brother.

Bellmont

Dear Jane, Lizzy, and Mary,

We are all fine here, except Mama, who seems beset with nerves with having two weddings to plan (Although that is a sign showing she is fine). I don't know what will become of her once Colonel Fitzwilliam returns and there will be three weddings to plan. Papa has been teaching us to play chess, and I have found that I am better at it than Lydia. Neither of us has been able to beat Papa when he is not purposefully trying to lose, but I have been beating Lydia more often than not. Come home soon so we can all play, but not too soon, for Mama might be more insufferable if you are all here.

The servants are all abuzz about the gossip in Meryton. Someone has let it slip that Helena disgraced herself somehow and was found in a man’s bedroom. People think that Lady Lucas has gotten what she deserved after spreading all sorts of rumors about us being fast or choosy. Mrs. Hill also says that most of the foul gossip about us came from one of Lady Lucas' servants who went with Charlotte to Kent and was sent back when they couldn't keep her and a nursery maid as well. Seems like this servant is bitter because Mr. Collins has been blaming Charlotte, and maybe mistreating her, for not being pretty like Jane, or being clever like Lizzy, or knowing Scripture like Mary. So apparently it's our fault that Mr. Collins is horrid? But the stories about Helena are even worse. Aunt Philips came to tell us that Lady Lucas was purchasing gloves in Meryton when someone referred to her as “the mother of that hussy.” Lydia and I laughed so hard at that, Lady Lucas had some nerve calling us hussies.

Maria refuses to leave their house, Lady Lucas has been saying that Mr. Darcy is a cad who ruined her daughter, Sir William has turned to drink, John is fortunately in London working for Mr. Knightly, and the younger ones don't really care. Don't worry about the rumors regarding Mr. Darcy, Aunt Philips says that nobody believes Lady Lucas anyway. Everyone thinks that Lady Lucas made that up so she can trap a rich man for Helena because they are all ruined and can't even afford all their children and Charlotte had to marry Mr. Collins because Lady Lucas forced her to marry him as she is just one more mouth to feed. Lizzy, you have to write to Charlotte and tell her to run to Anne at Rosings if Mr. Collins is as awful as the rumors say.

The Bingleys and Fanny and Mr. Edmund are getting ready to return to Mansfield for Fanny's wedding. I'm waiting for Edmund to come with a letter for you, Mary, that he has asked me to send. We're all of us invited to Mansfield for the wedding, but Papa says only Mary and Lydia and I shall go. I hope you are not too disappointed, Jane and Lizzy, but Papa wishes to keep you both at Longbourn for a while before both of you leave for Derbyshire forever, and it makes sense for Mary to go because the Bertrams and the Prices are to be her family soon. We can't stay above a fortnight at Mansfield, because Mama wishes us all to dance attendance on her as she frets about Jane's wedding. And maybe Mary's wedding.

There's no reason for you all to fret, however. Mama is only making a fuss when there really is no fuss to be had. Mrs. Hill says that all Mama has to worry about is the wedding breakfast, and it's easier to manage or arrange than a ball or a dinner for four and twenty families. As Aunt Gardiner is taking care of the wedding clothes and lace veils and whatnot, while Aunt Philips is bullying the Parson and the church people, Mama only fancies herself busier than usual when she actually has nothing to do.

I do hope you are not looking forward to having a lot of flowers during your weddings, Jane and Mary, for November and February are absolutely dreadful months for flowers. I do have some dried ones in the stillroom that might do for your hair if you wanted, and the oils and scents Jane and I made last summer will have to do for flowery scents. Lydia has been making flowers out of fabric and she is surprisingly clever about it, so you both shall have orange blossoms made out of silk. I do hope dear Lizzy gets married in the Spring or Summer so we might have fresh flowers for her wedding.

Lydia and I send our love, and we hope you all have got us something from Uncle's warehouses. Papa is writing his letter to all of you, but I shall send this one separately so he doesn't know about the extra letter for Mary.

Love, Kitty

Dear Jane and Lizzy,

We are all so sorry for not writing aside from Mary's note to Papa to let you all know we have made it to Mansfield safely, for so much has happened I hardly know where to start. Well yes, Fanny became Mrs. Crawford last week and the Crawfords have already left but that's not all that's happened. Fanny getting married isn't even the most exciting thing that's happened.

Don't worry about Mary and Edmund, between those two Kitty and I can safely say that _nothing_ has happened. They are both so sickeningly sweet although Mr. Tom Bertram assures us that Lizzy and Colonel Fitzwilliam are worse than those two. They haven't been anywhere together without a whole lot of us trailing after them as chaperones. The worst they did was gaze into each others' eyes without even touching hands. We haven't even caught them trying to sneak anywhere like Jane and Mr. Darcy, because they don't even try to sneak around. It’s not exciting being a chaperone unless they ask me to stand guard at the door or watch for disapproving relatives like both of you do.

Thornton Lacey is actually a pretty place and Kitty and I think Mary will be absolutely happy there, way happier as Mrs. Edmund Bertram than if she married another clergyman like Mr. Collins. Thank heaven we all escaped that fate. I'll let Mary write to you about her future home so I can get on with the fun part.

Maria Rushworth, the same Maria who snuck into Mr. Darcy's bedroom at Netherfield, has fled with a Mr. Yates the day after Fanny's wedding, abandoning her husband who has declared he shall sue for divorce. I think you all know Maria better than I do, for I was only ever friends with Julia when we were little and visiting Aunt Gardiner, but everyone was quite surprised. Sir Thomas and Mr. Tom Bertram tried to find the runaways but Mr. Rushworth told them not to bother because as Maria's Husband he is the one who can legally do whatever he wants with her, and not her Father.

Have I shocked you yet? Mary and Edmund were quite in a panic, because she was afraid that Papa might forbid her from marrying into a family with such a scandal, and he was afraid that she would throw him off for having such a Sister. They have both resolved not to have anything to do with Maria or Mr. Yates and are quite determined to be married anyway. We don't think Papa cares about that since Lady Matlock was here for the wedding and didn't care either. So Mary is relieved that when she marries Edmund she wouldn't be jeopardizing your lives, Jane and Lizzy, as you'll both be related to Lady Matlock.

Mrs. Norris, Lady Bertram's Sister, has been in hysterics since Maria ran off. She has been quite horrid to both Julia and Fanny (and Fanny's Sister Susan but Susan has only been at Mansfield since Maria was married and Mrs. Norris went to Sotherton so she hasn't suffered quite as much as the other two) and has been doting on Maria. Now that her favourite niece is in disgrace she has been quite the entertainment for everyone here at Mansfield.

Do not worry about whatever you may hear about Kitty and Mr. Tom Bertram. He's been very nice to her but they haven't done anything except play chess while Mary and Edmund stare at each other. Tongues have started to wag about them after the debacle with Maria and Mr. Yates, but Mary and I have been with them all this time. I'm telling you not to worry not because I have been a very good chaperone, I confess that I really am _not_ , it's just that Lt. Price let something slip that convinced me that Kitty would be in more danger from Tom if Kitty were a man, if you get my meaning.

Lt. Price is Fanny's and Susan's Brother and he is ever so handsome! Do not worry about me either, I don't even play chess with him or whatever. I just end up talking to him when we're trailing after Mary and Edmund while Kitty talks to Tom about Sicilian defenses and other chess things that utterly bore me. I'm just saying he's handsome. I don't plan to run away with anyone ever, so if you hear that I have run away with anyone you had better send Col. Fitzwilliam and Mr. Darcy after me again for it is certain I have been abducted against my will.

We shall see you in a few days if Mary can be persuaded to stop staring into her future husband's eyes. They are beginning to irritate me. I am quite close to locking them in a room together if they do not do that on their own. I hope that you both will not be as irritating around Mr. Darcy and Col, Fitzwilliam and take pity on your Sister

Lydia

Dear Anne,

I write to you from Longbourn, where I have decamped with Fabian and Hugh. I am glad to hear that Rose and the girls are thriving in Rosings, but I am not surprised to hear that your dear Mother is still out of sorts that Darcy is marrying someone who isn't you. Gee is already here, having escaped Netherfield before I did with its overflowing collection of Bingleys, Bertrams, Fitzwilliams, and a nervous groom. (Caroline isn’t here, she has gotten engaged to a Scottish Lord who needs her dowry.)

Don't fret, dearest, Darcy isn't nervous about his wedding. He's nervous about finding random females in places where they ought not be. Apparently Maria Rushworth hid in his bedroom at Netherfield hoping to surprise him, and when he moved to Longbourn, your Mrs. Collins' Sister Helena climbed into his bedroom via the trellis on the very day he proposed to Jane. He wouldn't ever enter a room alone, and Monty and Roger as well as the long-suffering Barrow have been checking rooms for him before he enters. Every single room. Mother has been laughing at him, asking if he expects to be announced into every room he enters, when not even Prinny gets that privilege. Darcy just mutters something about making sure he makes it to the altar to marry Jane without any more scandals.

As to Scandals... The Lucases have been shunned by the Bennets and the Bingleys after the attempt to compromise poor Darcy. They are all not invited to the wedding. I finally got parts of the story from Father, who was actually here for the aftermath, and it sounds so much better in person so you will have to hear it when we're all together at Matlock for Christmas. Suffice to say that Father’s bluffs are decidedly useful.

Longbourn isn't as crowded as Netherfield, with only the Gardiners and their children here aside from Gee and us. It was so nice of Bingley to host Darcy and the whole family so he could marry Jane. Somehow everyone conveniently forgot that if matters were only a bit different, Bingley would be married to Jane and Darcy would be marrying Eliza. As matters stand, we are fortunate to be getting both Jane and Eliza into our family. Bingley will just have to make do with Julia. Fortunately, everyone also conveniently forgot that Maria Rushworth exists, except Darcy who jumps at every sound expecting Maria Rushworth or Helena Lucas or some other deranged female.

Please do check on Mrs. Collins, dearest Anne, we haven't heard anything reassuring about her situation. Has giving her husband a daughter been that bad? From what the gardener told Fabian's valet, Mr. Collins was extremely displeased to have a daughter he could not afford to dower, especially as he fears his daughter would be as plain as the mother. How horrible to think of a father only looking as his daughter as a burden.

Everyone has been on tenterhooks around Eliza for a while, wondering if she'll react adversely to Jane and Darcy being married while she frets about Richard. There has been no reason to worry for she is extremely delighted about Darcy and Jane. She just runs to the postman each time he comes, hoping for a letter from Richard. In my week here, a letter has arrived from Richard, making Eliza spend the whole day in a happy daze. He writes to say he is fine. There was a battle somewhere in France, and our gallant men under Wellington were victorious over the French under Marshall Soult, and we all teased Eliza for reading only two sentences to us while saying that the rest of the four page letter was private. I do hope my dolt of a brother returns to marry her soon, with a lot of thanks to you and to Joseph Bonaparte for making it possible.

I have also finally met the famous Mrs. Bennet. She is not as terrible as Darcy makes her out to be, but Darcy says she has been tongue tied lately. If this excitable lady is what passes for tongue tied, I am bursting with curiosity as to her usual state when she isn't tongue tied. Eliza has confessed her fears that her Mother shall be like a ship in full sail with all her flutterings once she finally meets Richard - especially if Richard shows up in full dress uniform - however we are all hoping that she shall have ceased to be this excitable as Eliza will actually be the third daughter to be married despite being the first one to be engaged. I am thankful that Mrs. Bennet isn't fond of London, otherwise I dread what she might say or do in polite company.

I have to end here, my dearest, Bingley and Julia are having what seems to be the whole town over for dinner in honor of the bride-and-groom-to-be. Someone else shall write to you about tomorrow’s wedding, we'll see who loses the bet on when Darcy cries. I'm betting he'll last a few seconds after seeing Jane, Olivia bets that he'll start crying when the Parson declares them Man and Wife. We all wish you were here with us, but we look forward to your being present when Elizabeth finally becomes Mrs. Fitzwilliam, whenever that occasion will finally come to pass..

Give my love to Rose and the girls, and maybe a little bit of it for your Mother. Tell her I shall find a Duke for you with a bigger house than Pemberley if Chatsworth isn’t to her liking.

Bee

Dearest Fanny,

I am glad to hear that you are well settled and content in Everingham Hall. It comforts me to know that Mr. Crawford has been true to his word to be the best landlord and master that he can be, and it is all thanks to you, dear Fanny. Even Mr. Hurst has expressed his surprise that you managed to turn a notorious dandy into a responsible landlord, but I am not surprised. Mr. Crawford loves you that much. I recall you laughing when you tell stories about him “wallowing in the muck” in Portsmouth, but surely that was proof that your Husband was sincere in his pursuit of you and in his attempt to change his ways.

Another person who has changed his ways to the surprise of many, but not mine, is my new brother Darcy. You have only ever seen him when he had already been mellowed by Lizzy's wrath and soothed by Jane's sweetness, but before he became friends with my Sisters he was somewhat aloof. He has taken all of us under his wing as little Sisters along with Gee, and I must confess it feels nice to have another Brother. Richard is already like our Brother even before. Neither Lydia nor Kitty swooned at him in uniform, which I must say is utmost proof that they also see him as a Sibling, when they were both swooning at persons as old as General Tilney and Admiral Croft in uniform.

The wedding was so beautiful, and I know I wasn't the only one crying. Lady Matlock and Mama probably tied for the most tears, as both of them were weeping even before Jane arrived in Church. Darcy managed to keep himself from crying because he was smiling the whole time, so Lord Bellmont won that bet. The Fitzwilliams so love to bet on everything.

Jane was such a beautiful bride. She opted to use Lydia's silk blossoms on her hair and held a posy of Kitty's dried flowers. I must confess that I too was weeping with joy during the service that I cannot even tell you anything of it, except that Lizzy and Bingley stood up with them and were also overjoyed at seeing Jane and Darcy wed.

My Sisters and I managed to decorate the Church with evergreens, and it did look more festive than normal. No, I anticipate your question, I shall not be doing the same for my wedding, as I would feel rather guilty for spending time on something like decor instead of fixing my mind on the Sacrament. I do admit to looking forward to Lizzy's wedding and hoping it will be in the Spring or Summer, for she and Richard both love the outdoors and they would be happy to married in a Church that looks like the gardens were brought inside. Relax, dear Fanny, I shall not be marrying your Cousin like a Puritan with no ornamentation. Mama would have an apoplexy if I were to be married that way so there would be some sort of decoration.

Speaking of Mama, I am rather grateful that she is in so much awe of Darcy and his family. She has been less of a trial than usual, being more quiet than not. Your Aunt Bertram has been such a help in distracting her, but now that the Darcys and Fitzwilliams have gone, Mama and Lady Bertram have been giggling like schoolgirls together in anticipation of grandchildren from Jane and Julia.

I do wish you could come for my wedding, dear Fanny, for I have no other particular friend that I would wish to share that occasion with. My Sisters shall all be with me of course, and your Cousins Tom and Julia shall be with Edmund, but you are the one confidante Edmund and I share. We cannot think of being married while bereft of your company, as it was you and that curtain that brought us together. When we are next in London together, Edmund promises to let us both hide behind curtains while he takes care of chaperone duties for our Sisters. He even offered to carry our books should we require them behind our curtain.

Tell me more about Everingham Hall, and your tenants and your neighbors. Edmund has promised that we shall both visit you and Mr. Crawford once he is settled in his living. I am sending along a book that I hope you would like, may it keep you entertained during the cold Winter days when you cannot ride or be out of doors.

Yours ever faithfully,

Mary

My Dearest Richard,

Every one of your letters has been like a balm to my soul. I am comforted to know that you are uninjured and can still find humor about dragging captured French cannons through the French winter. Oh, my love, I am so sorry to hear about Lt. Dalton. And yet, I am eternally grateful to him for saving your life. Do you think it awful of me, to be grateful that someone else made the ultimate sacrifice, and not you?

Yes, my darling, I shall marry you when next you return to English shores. I won't care if the war still rages, if I shall have to follow you across mountains and rivers of Europe, or if I shall stay in Matlock Close or London or Longbourn and wait for your letters and for your eventual return. I shall meet you in any Church you name and pledge myself to you forever.

I leave it to you to decide whether we make London or Matlock our home, for it doesn't really matter to me as long as we are together, under a leaky roof or under canvas or under the stars, although I admit to my preference of a roof, leaky or not, over canvas or stars. It is enough to know that we would not starve, that we have a life we can make together. Whatever you decide, my dearest, I promise I shall help you make a success of it, and I am quite willing to brave London's ballrooms or Europe's battlefields or Derbyshire's winters, or all of the above.

You might find it interesting to know that I won the bet about Christmas at Pemberley. Gee has been speaking of her childhood memories of Christmas when her Father threw glittering parties in his Wife's memory, and Darcy has been speaking about his childhood memories of his Mother hosting the most magnificent events for the season. Everyone else bet that they would not have a Pemberley Christmas this year, when Gee has just Come Out and Darcy and Jane have just married. How wrong they were, I know Jane and Darcy and Gee are all excited to make their first Christmas as a family of three the most wonderful ever. My entire Family, including the Gardiners, are to spend Christmas at Pemberley. Your Family, including Anne and your Aunt Catherine, are to be at Matlock for Christmas. I am now the proud winner of fifty pounds, and your Father has declared me to be a true Fitzwilliam. Return home soon, my love, that I may really be a Fitzwilliam. Even if you have to come with the cabbages.

Coriolanus sounds like he has had quite an adventure. Please give him an extra sugar cube from me for taking such good care of you. Bellmont surprised me by saying that I am now the possessor of your Maharani's foal of last Spring, aptly named Maharajah. I will finally meet Maharajah this Christmas, but I should leave him while your Father's grooms are train him to carry a lady's saddle. Oh Richard, I believe you have just given me the best Christmas Present of my life, and yet I cannot help but wonder if you are laughing at me right now knowing that I shall be falling off Maharajah more often than not when I finally ride him. I do not know whether to thank you or to be cross at you, but as I am desperately missing you right now, I shall settle for being thankful.

I debated whether to tell you this, but I think you deserve to have sufficient information with which to tease your Cousin. Darcy and Jane have not been able to escape outdoors often during the last few days before they were wed as November rains have been quite relentless. I have caught them leaving locked rooms in Netherfield several times. They haven't dared do the same in Longbourn, as Papa has surprisingly been watchful especially with Mary and Jane and their respective gentlemen. The day before the wedding we were all at Netherfield for a dinner with the whole neighborhood, and Jane and Darcy came out of the butler's pantry with Darcy partly covered in flour. They were fortunate that only Julia and I were present to see them in that state (Julia was panicking with last minute details and dragged me with her to the kitchen) and that Barrow was quick to set Darcy to rights before the neighborhood arrived.

I am thankful that neither your Father nor Papa were the ones to catch them, for the former would tease Darcy about it forever while the latter might have an apoplexy. Papa has been quite different after the debacle with Helena Lucas, but I believe he had been learning since Lydia's adventures in London.

I shall write more soon, your Uncle is waiting for me to finish as he is franking everyone's letters to you, and Mr. Cavendish is making sure they are all sent with his next batch of official documents for the Continent. I believe Gee already wrote more than ten pages about the wedding, so do not be surprised if everyone else doesn't mention it as much. As your Cousin is married to my Sister, does this mean we are Cousins now?

With all my love,

Elizabeth

My Beloved Elizabeth,

While languishing in winter quarters somewhere I dare not even name because Monty or Robert might gut me for treason, I read and reread everyone's descriptions and stories of Christmas at Matlock and Pemberley. It warms my heart to know that everyone I love on this Earth who doesn't happen to be fighting this godforsaken war is safe and happy in Derbyshire. I can't say the same for my feet (I have forgotten the last time they were warm), for my toes are cold and I would rather save my socks for the next march to the next hellhole.

I apologize for sounding maudlin, my darling, but we have just spent

Twelfth Night drinking some kind of French wine that we couldn't identify followed by some kind of Spanish cerveza that we couldn't identify. Hopefully nobody attacks us anytime in the next six hours (Lord Wellington's fear of guerrillas have come to nothing, this far) while I and my fellow imbibers suffer headaches, gorge on coffee that tastes like shoe polish, and polish our boots with shoe polish that has the viscosity of weak coffee.

We are somewhere in someone's deserted house, fortunate enough to have glass windows and lovely fireplaces to keep out the winter chill (horrid wine cellar notwithstanding). It isn't enough to keep the chill of loneliness away. My staff officers have rallied together after losing Dalton at Nivelle, but chasing Soult all over France in the dead of Winter is beginning to bore the men (and the officers, I must admit). My men hadn't seen any action since the Nive.

Another reason for my melancholy mood is knowing that you went to Matlock for the first time and I wasn't there by your side. How I wish to have been with you when you beheld Matlock Close for the first time, and when you first walked through its doors. I desperately pray that the next time you set foot in the home I grew up in, it won't be as the Sister of my Cousin's Wife. You would walk into Matlock Close on my arm as a Fitzwilliam.

I am eternally grateful to Darcy for being such an insufferable twat, otherwise you might have accepted his half-arsed proposal at Rosings and I would be doomed to be miserable for the rest of my life. What would my life have become had you first entered Matlock Close as Mistress of Pemberley? I would volunteer to lead the next forlorn hope if that had come to pass (fortunately you have better sense than to accept my twat of a Cousin and I have better sense than to leave you a widow before you have become a wife). Heaven has been kind to us thus far, may all the saints grant us the grace to have a long and happy life together, my love. I would endure mud, rain, snow, leeches, cannons, nightmares, and marauding Frenchmen if we could have that grace. As it is, I can only pray that this Winter will be the last one of this damnable war.

As to your question about furniture, I am afraid that I can be of no help to you. As long as whatever you choose can hold your weight, or mine, or yours and mine together (I would prefer this option), I have no other opinion on the matter. Beatrice would be a better help, or Anne. Just don't ask for Olivia's assistance. Even with my ignorance of furniture I could tell that her London house is made up of mismatched nonsense. Ask Mother to choose which pictures would suit the London house, for I, like you, never really gave a thought as to what is hanging on the walls. I suppose both of us just lived with whatever our ancestors put in our houses and never bothered to notice. I agree with you about the South Farm, we can always refurbish it when we are more settled and just take advantage of the surplus rooms at Matlock Close.

Now do you believe me that you would need a trail of confetti not to get lost in Matlock Close? I dearly wish I could have been there with you, we could have gotten lost together while playing Sardines and it would take forever before anyone found us. Even with your Father present and watching like a hawk, I would have the advantage of not needing confetti to find my way in the commonly used parts of the house (as to the parts of the house being repaired, I do not suggest getting lost there. Ask Bellmont why he had to send an expedition after Darcy and me when I was twelve.)

I swear I did not laugh when I read your letter saying you fell off Maharani while riding astride. However I must confess to laughing when I read Olivia's description of the incident. Forgive me, Elizabeth, for putting you through this, but I really would sleep better at night knowing that you can ride and flee when the situation calls for it. I have seen too many horrors to not be complacent about anything. When I return, I shall teach you to swim and shoot as well. I think you will find those pursuits a tad easier than riding, if you will promise never to shoot me no matter how frustrated you may be.

If they ask you to read the letter aloud, dearest Elizabeth, you may read them the first three paragraphs. I believe that would be sufficient for everyone's entertainment and assurance of my well-being while being fit for public consumption. Just leave off the curses when you do read anything I have written, I have gotten so used to writing whatever is in my mind when I write to you that I most likely have written words that are a tad too colorful for polite company. That is what you get for marrying a soldier. I shall write to Mother next, but everyone else shall have to wait for the next opportunity. Writing with a hangover is about as pleasant as screaming orders against a hail of musket-fire, with the blasted headache to match.

I am comforted with the knowledge that the next time I see you, we shall be married as soon as Father can procure any sort of license. (Your Papa has already written his consent, saying that he only had to consent to Darcy and Edmund twice at most while he has been agreeing to my marrying you several times over the past two years.)

I shall dream of your kisses until we meet again, when I can kiss you in reality.

All my love, your devoted Richard

PS Bates sends his thanks to everyone for remembering him every Christmas, the socks are a godsend. I told him everyone was grateful to him for putting up with me and refraining from the impulse to kill me when he holds a naked blade to my throat each morning. He says that he has enough problems keeping me alive with Napoleon's soldiers shooting at me to be tempted to help the French kill me.

PPS The Thames froze over? Is Monty really going to use that as an excuse for the mail and the dispatches being late? What is going on in England anyway? Tell Father to lodge a complaint with the Prince Regent. Perhaps they might be able to fix the weather in France as well.

Dearest Lizzy,

Now that I no longer have Christmas to look forward to and it is just me and Darcy and Gee again, I feel bereft. It feels strange to suddenly not be one of a family of seven and to only be one of a family of three. Mrs. Annesley is almost invisible and seems to only appear at mealtimes when she is not in the music room with Gee. Do not mistake me, I am quite happy here, but I seem to not have enough to do. The staff run everything without needing my input, I cannot spend so much time outdoors in the snow, and Darcy and Gee don't need as much attention as Mama and Papa. Perhaps I am only just snowbound.

Dearest Lizzy, please do come with us to London after Mary's wedding. We shall be at Longbourn on the Wednesday before the wedding on Friday, and shall stay a fortnight, maybe a little more, then we will be off to London for the Season. I do need your help, dearest, as I confess that I feel woefully inadequate to being a Society hostess with Gee’s future at stake. I do hope you were paying more attention than I was to Aunt Matlock last Season, as I certainly was not expecting to be married and having to deal with this Season.

Aunt Matlock has assured me that I do not have to be Presented if I would rather not, as I am not married to one of her Sons. Oh Lizzy, I most emphatically do not wish to be Presented to Her Majesty. I would not need to be a Success or whatever the fashionable term is, as we would prefer to spend our time in Pemberley and only just make the rounds of the Season for Georgiana's sake.

I am quite surprised that Lydia would much rather spend Spring with Mary and Edmund in Thornton Lacey than with us in Town, but maybe our little

Sister has grown up? Although Gee says she understands that Lydia has not quite gotten over her experience of two years ago and only came last year for Gee's sake. Gee herself would rather not set foot on Ramsgate forever. If the Spanish campaign had not removed a certain gentleman from existence, I would steal Darcy's fowling piece and shoot him myself for the harm he has done to two of my Sisters. (Yes, Lizzy, he taught me to shoot in Netherfield last year.)

Aside from the boredom of being snowbound, I am absolutely certain, my dearest Lizzy, that marriage agrees with me. More than that I cannot commit to paper, but you can be certain I shall speak to you of it. And perhaps Mary too. Everything Mama told us the night before my wedding was inadequate. Let me just say that after all the locked doors - and the unlocked one I had the misfortune to open - you and your future husband have found yourselves behind, I am also certain that marriage will agree with you. I do not think either of you will use your newfound knowledge unwisely, as Mary is to be married two days after my arrival at Longbourn, and I have it on good authority that Richard (he is my Cousin now, I can call him that if I want) intends to marry you as soon as he next sets foot on England.

Darcy sends his love, and asks that Kitty and Lyddie send more watercolours as we have an entire hallway that looks empty. When did he start calling all of you by your names? Don't think it escaped my notice that he was screaming “take that, Lizzy!” to you during the snowball fight.

Gee sends her own letter to all of you, and I have enclosed another for Mama and Papa. Sending you all the love I can spare from my dear Darcy,

Jane

Dear Maria,

Mary is married! I write this as everyone is still in a flurry here at Longbourn. The wedding breakfast is officially over and the Newlyweds have left for Thornton Lacey. The Bertrams and the Bingleys are still here (except Caroline and her new husband, I forgot his name. Everyone refers to him as Shrimpy) milling about and eating cake.

Nobody cried except Aunt Gardiner, both the bride and the groom were the picture of serenity throughout the ceremony, but I caught Edmund gasp and smile as he turned and saw Mary. Mary was uncommonly pretty today (not that she isn't pretty any day) even though she decided not to use the silk flowers on her hair. She carried the silk flowers into church, though, and tucked one of them into her bodice. Thank goodness she agreed to the lace veil, or Mama would have made all our lives miserable.

Like I said, nobody cried, not even Mama or Lady Bertram. They were both smiling and happy and dare I say, relieved that this marriage happened after all the trouble Maria Rushworth subjected us to. Both Mama and Lady Bertram said that they thought, once upon a time, it would probably be Tom marrying Jane or Lizzy. They never thought that when a Bertram would marry a Bennet, it would be Edmund and Mary. Instead of having the entire neighborhood to gawk at the bride and groom, it was a relatively sedate affair. Not a surprise considering who the bride and groom are. I think everyone was just relieved that the wedding happened at all, after Mrs. Rushworth nearly prevented it from happening.

It seems so unfair that you would be banished to Hunsford for something your Sister did. Julia Bingley is still here and still able to witness her Brother's wedding to my Sister after what Mrs. Rushworth did even when it was so much worse than what your Sister did. I heard Mrs. Hill say that your Mother hopes you too would find a husband in Kent, but as Lady Catherine's unmarried Nephews are now married to or about to marry my Sisters, and my Cousin married your Sister, I don't think there are any other husbands to be got in Kent.

Lizzy and I shall be with the Darcys in London, we are all going when Darcy decides that he has had enough of Mama and her not-so-subtle hints at a grandchild. I think Jane is now thankful she married Darcy and can hide away in Pemberley instead of marrying Bingley and having to suffer Mama being three miles away. Is there any chance of you being able to come to London? Darcy says you are welcome to stay with us, or you and I can stay with my Aunt and Uncle Gardiner if you would rather not be in the same house as Darcy. You and John are the only Lucases he would allow in his presence, as he still jumped when he saw your Mother in Meryton yesterday. He says not to worry about whatever scandal following you to London, for nothing happened and people in London do not even know who Helena is.

Lydia will be going to Mansfield with Julia and Bingley next month, she is to stay with Mary at Thornton Lacey. My parents will be by themselves in Longbourn for a month or more before Lydia and I shall return, but as they managed when we were all in London for a week last year. Jane and Lizzy are confident that they won't burn the house down. Mama says they might as well get used to having the house to themselves because when we are all married we would leave them both behind anyway.

Lydia says that she and I might not have to be married, for our elder Sisters will all be married to nice men who would have to take us in if we become homeless once your Sister becomes Mistress of Longbourn. I do hope that is a long way off (no offense to Charlotte but I would miss Papa dreadfully), for I would much rather be here than in Thornton Lacey (the place is lovely, but I cannot imagine living with two pedagogues like Mary and Edmund) or Matlock Close (only topmost floor has the legendary leaky roofs, but even with only about a quarter of it fit for use it's still almost a hundred rooms to get lost in) or Pemberley (smaller than Matlock Close but in perfect shape so still too many rooms, and people actually come to gawk at it during the Summer like Matlock Close).

I really am sorry that your Sister is married to Mr. Collins. But for the sake of my Sisters, I am relieved that Lizzy wasn't persuaded to marry him. She might have run off with Colonel Fitzwilliam when he came to Kent and be lost forever like Mrs. Rushworth. Lydia and I still have nightmares about that, for we cannot conceive of a world where Lizzy and Richard are not together.

I do not have any news about your Family, for we are still forbidden to interact with them. I am thankful that Miss de Bourgh has been sending along my letters to you when Lizzy and Jane write to her and Mrs. Collins. Please write more often, I feel that my Family have been quite adept at letter smuggling when my Sisters got engaged. I have to admit Mary and Edmund were almost caught out last Christmas when his letter to her at Pemberley (it was hidden in a letter from Julia) was seen by Papa. Papa recognized the handwriting but Darcy was quick witted enough to say that the letter was for him and he just let Mary read it.

I have to close, Mama is yelling for me.

Your loyal friend, Kitty

Dear Uncle Matlock,

As much as I would love to be in London for a part of the Season, Mother refuses to leave Rosings. She still refuses to speak to the Collinses. The new Curate is equally distasteful to her for he isn't of the bowing and scraping sort, so she insists on staying and personally overseeing the spiritual health of the people under her care (not that she is qualified to provide such care). I personally think that Mr. Ferrars, the new Curate, is an eminently better clergyman than Mr. Collins.

I know that I have just written to you, but the situation here is quickly becoming intolerable. The people only attend services now when Mr. Ferrars is giving the Sermon. On Mr. Collins' days about three quarters of the parishioners have better things to do. Mother hasn't noticed as she only attends on Mr. Ferrars' days.

I also have reason to believe that Mr. Collins is mistreating his Wife. Miss Lucas, Mrs. Collins' Sister, has been passing me notes saying that Mrs. Collins has been covering up bruises with powder. I have had occasion to see those powdered bruises myself. I have contrived, through Mrs. Jenkinson, to meet Mr. Ferrars and Miss Lucas at the village. Both of them have admitted their knowledge about the bruises. Little Miss Collins is safe, as her Father does not even acknowledge her existence except to kiss her goodnight.

Miss Lucas is too frightened to say or do anything. Her Sister is unaware of her knowledge of events in the Parsonage. Mr. Ferrars, too, is at his wits end, but cannot afford to jeopardize his position as he hopes to marry the eldest Miss Dashwood as soon as his skinflint of a Mother coughs up his inheritance. (As an aside... between Miss Dashwood and Mr. Ferrars, their families are certainly able to provide better for both of them than this curacy worth about a hundred pounds per annum, what in the world has made the eldest Ferrars brother and a Miss Dashwood of Norland Park be reduced to a worse situation than Richard and Eliza? Is there any way for Aunt Matlock or Olivia to find out?)

Another reason for me to beg a hasty reply, dear Uncle, is that Mrs. Jenkinson suspects Mrs. Collins to be expecting another child, perhaps as early as Spring, but not beyond the Summer. Surely bruises are not conducive to a healthy environment for an expectant Mother?

Uncle, please give me the authority to get rid of Mr. Collins and give Mr. Ferrars the living at Hunsford. I shall also offer shelter to Mrs. Collins and her children, and Miss Lucas. I believe that I can hide them away in one of the cottages here, or send them to Beatrice's brother-in-law in Sussex. Lord March has fully supported the idea of creating a haven for maltreated gentlewomen with nowhere to go, and giving them respectable options to survive that do not involve walking the streets. (Yes I know about that so please do not be shocked.) Miss Lucas is planning to go to her friend Mrs. Crawford in Everingham Hall in Yorkshire, who has also offered her a refuge away from her Mother and Brother-in-law.

With love from your niece in desperate need of assistance,

Anne

Dear Mary,

I am comforted to know that both you and my Cousin are well. I am glad that you have Lydia for company now, I did so long for a familiar face from home when I was first married, but I never thought to beg for Susan or anyone to come to me. There are so many things that I have to tell you, but I do not know where to start.

First, I must tell you that my Suspicions which I confided to you the day after your wedding have turned out to be correct. I dread and anticipate the event to come, but Julia will experience it before I do and she has promised to come to Everingham as soon as she is allowed to. When you and Edmund have to go through this, dear Mary, I promise to be with you as well, especially if your older Sisters are unable to. You both promised to visit us, come anytime even without notice. Henry and I would love to have you, and Lydia, and whoever else cares to visit us.

Second, Maria Lucas has come to Everingham Hall. It is not surprising as I have invited my friends from Mansfield and Netherfield to come visit me anytime as it is so lonely here in Yorkshire, but the circumstances of Maria's coming are somewhat disturbing. Her eldest Sister Mrs. Collins has been ill-treated by her husband, and Mrs. Collins has fled fearing for her safety and her daughter's safety with the help of the Fitzwilliam family. Maria was staying with her Sister and Brother-in-law when these things have happened. She does not even know where her Sister has gone, as she left Kent before her Sister did. They are keeping up the fiction that Mrs. Collins has gone to visit friends in case Mr. Collins asks.

Maria has begged me to write to you and Edmund, asking for your prayers and advice. Aside from myself and some of the Fitzwilliam family, you and I are the only ones who know this truth. Maria hasn't even told her family. We are quite in a quandary, as we have been taught that a wife must always be subordinate to her husband, but surely the husband has the duty to protect his wife? This is quite a different situation from my Cousin Maria's disgraceful actions, for her life and safety were not compromised. I know that a man may do whatever he wants with his wife, but hearing about Mrs. Collins' ordeal has made my insides curl.

Speaking of my Cousin Maria, Susan has written that my Aunt Norris has gone to join her? Is this true? I cannot ask anyone else. I know you and Edmund would never mention her again, and I agree with the sentiment. However, my Aunt's actions leave me confused and disgusted. How could she condone my Cousin's faithlessness?

Mary dearest, it's Maria. Fanny has taken ill and we have forced her into her bed to rest. Please don't worry, she assures me that it is a minor consequence of her Condition. I think she is rather emotionally exhausted. Mr. Crawford has banished her to her bed so I shall close this letter for her as she begged me to do. Please pray for us all, dear Mary. Pray for Fanny's health, and Charlotte's safety. Do not tell Kitty I am here, I am sending letters to Kitty and to John in London and to Lucas Lodge by way of Miss de Bourgh in Rosings. They all think Charlotte and I are still at Hunsford Parsonage. Fanny and I both send our love and well wishes to you and Mr. Bertram.

Maria and Fanny

  
  



	10. Chapter 10

Spring, 1884

London had been abuzz for three days with rumors about an armistice, a battle at Toulouse, a battle at Bayonne, the Emperor's abdication, and the War in the Peninsula finally ending. Elizabeth and the Darcys were at Lord Matlock's house in Grosvenor Square waiting for news. The best sources for news from the front, Lord Bellmont and Roger Cavendish, haven't been home in those three days. Their wives were also at Grosvenor square waiting for news from the second best source, Lord Matlock.

The door to the drawing room opened before the footman could announce anyone. Bellmont walked in, met Elizabeth's eyes, and declared. “The war in the Peninsula is over. The abdication is confirmed. Richard is in London bearing dispatches from Lord Wellington. He'll be here for only a few days before he has to return to France with fresh orders, but Father has gone to find the Archbishop of Canterbury. Elizabeth, get your wedding clothes ready.” 

Elizabeth found herself sobbing in the arms of her Sister and Richard’s Siblings before her mind comprehended Bellmont's words. Everyone in the drawing room was crying and hugging, including Darcy who was holding a bawling Gee in his arms. The was over. There might be other wars, but for now Richard was home, and safe. 

The whole house was soon in a tumult, for even the servants were celebrating. Several of the Fitzwilliam's servants were former soldiers and sailors, and most of the maids were daughters, wives, or widows of soldiers and sailors. The war had taken its toll on everyone in Britain, from the highest Lords to the lowliest scullery maid. It was this celebratory scene that Richard came upon when he walked into his Mother's drawing room, and he found himself welcomed by sobs and shrieks as he was embraced by nearly every member of his Family before they all dashed out to the parlor, leaving him alone in the room with Elizabeth. 

Elizabeth's knees nearly gave out but Richard caught her in his arms before she could crumple into a heap on the floor. She wound her arms around his neck and cried into his coat as she felt his tears on her hair. When Elizabeth finally looked up into Richard's impossibly blue eyes, he touched his forehead to hers and stared into her eyes for an interminably long second until she could not take it anymore and met his lips with her own.

As her eyes fluttered closed and her lips tasted Richard's own, she could feel their tears mingling on her cheeks. When Elizabeth pulled away for air, Richard wiped away her tears and whispered in a hoarse voice, “Marry me, Elizabeth.” 

“Yes, as I have told you a thousand times.” Elizabeth laughed and held him closer. “I have missed you so.”

“Now that you are here in my arms and not in my dreams I can't bear to let go. But the powers that be only allowed me home to wash the dust and the smell of horse from my skin. I have to return to Horseguards in an hour.” Richard sought Elizabeth's lips again. She didn't mind the dust or the smell of horse as long as he was here and he was holding her.

“Bellmont said you only have a few days in London?” 

“I have to return as soon as they have finished getting all the information out of me and the men who came with me.” Richard released his hold on Elizabeth. “Will you be alright with a wedding by Special License in my Mother's drawing room? Or your Uncle's house or Darcy's house. I have to spend all my mornings and most of my afternoons being questioned about the latest battles the state of the army and if the war is over. Did you have your heart set on being married in Church? Will your Parents mind?”

“As long as you are the groom and I am the bride, I don't really have a preference.” Elizabeth laughed. “Mama will be thrilled, she already has had two daughters married from Longbourn, and was hoping Jane would be married by Special License even when there was no reason for it.” 

“Then write to them and your Sisters, and whoever else you would want to be here. Father has already gone to find the Archbishop. We can have the license as soon as the Archbishop speaks to us, and we can be married as soon as your Family arrives and the lawyers finish drawing up the settlements.” Richard twirled Elizabeth around in a circle.

“I shall write to Mama and to Mary,” Elizabeth replied breathlessly when Richard set her down. “My Parents can bring Aunt and Uncle Philips. Lydia is with Mary and Edmund. And I would like Anne to be here, so you had better write to your Aunt Catherine. She has been taking the credit for seeing you satisfactorily married, saying that the gardens of Rosings have been conducive to Romance. Maybe they can bring Charlotte, but with both our Families vexed at the Lucases, perhaps not. Everyone else is in London, even your Aunt Bessborough who would never let us hear the end of it if we forgot to inform her.”

“Then write to everyone, my dearest. Get Monty to send everything express, and we shall be married the moment everyone arrives.” Richard was about to kiss Elizabeth again when the door opened. 

“Your bath is ready, Richard,” Lady Matlock entered making the lovers jump apart. “Sorry for tearing you away from Eliza's side, but King and Country are waiting for you.”

“I am fortunate to find a woman who doesn't mind coming second to King and Country.” Richard kissed his Mother's forehead before leaving Elizabeth with a smile. “But with a Family who has raised us all to come second to Duty to King and Country, how could it be otherwise?”

The day after Richard’s surprise arrival, Jane called Elizabeth to the kitchen, ostensibly to ask for assistance regarding the menu. When Elizabeth arrived in the kitchen, she was somewhat surprised, but not that surprised, to see Richard climb out of a cart containing several bolts of cloth.

“Have you decided that draperies were easier to hide in than vegetables?” Elizabeth's tongue started to speak before her brain caught up with the rest of her.

“As a matter of fact, yes. Being smuggled with the vegetables is dashed uncomfortable. Draperies are a welcome change. I'm rather partial to the blue damask there, might it do for upholstery in the drawing room?” Richard pulled Elizabeth into the butler's pantry with a jaunty wave and a wink at a giggling Jane, and shut the door. Before Elizabeth could gather her bewildered thoughts together, Richard started to explain.

“Elizabeth, I need you to listen, it's important. As of right now you are drafted into an operation to serve King and Country. Tonight, you, me, the Darcys, my Parents, and the Bellmonts will be attending a ball at the Stevensons. The rest of our families will be at the Middletons as planned. Have you promised any of your dances to anyone?” Richard was was deadly serious, making Elizabeth forget her teasing mood.

“No, since I did not know we were going to be at a ball.” Elizabeth's tone also turned serious. She rarely saw the commanding officer side of Richard, but when confronted with it, she knew that she was required to be the obedient soldier. Explanations, if any, would come later.

“Dance the first set with Bellmont. If he has any instructions for you he'll let you know during the dance. You remember my friend Colonel Brandon? He'll ask you for the third or fourth set. He'll pass a message to you during your set, either orally or in writing. I'll be spending the evening on the opposite side of the room from Brandon. Two sets after that, I'll whisk you away from the ballroom for a tryst in a coat closet and you can give me the message. After that, you and the Darcy's go on to the Middletons while Monty and I return to Whitehall.” Richard whispered his instructions while holding Elizabeth in a somewhat compromising position. If anyone opened the door, it would look as if he were he were kissing her neck instead of hissing in her ear.

Elizabeth turned to nibble his earlobe before whispering back, “There's a linen closet in the hall leading to the library. It was large enough to hold two of Olivia's boys and three Stevenson grandchildren, though we might have to crouch.”

Richard bent his head and kissed Elizabeth's neck. “No point in pretending to canoodle with one's future wife if no canoodling were to happen. I have to go, I'm supposed to be at Mother's. If anyone asks, you haven't seen me all day.”

“Leave the bolt of blue damask.” Elizabeth pecked his lips. “No point in smuggling yourself with cloth and not get some use out of it.”

Richard deepened the kiss for a few seconds before leaving Elizabeth in the butler's pantry wondering how she was going to hide a message while dancing without being seen.

———

The next two days brought the Bennets and the Philipses from Longbourn and Meryton, with trunkfuls of Elizabeth's wedding clothes that she did not even know she possessed. Lady Catherine and Anne also arrived, sans Charlotte. Mary, Edmund, and Lydia were the last to arrive, bringing what looked like half the flowers in Mansfield Park with them to decorate Lady Matlock's drawing room where Elizabeth would marry Richard.

On the third day of Richard's return, Elizabeth entered the drawing room on the arm of her Papa to pledge herself to Richard, two years after he took a chance on love in Rosings Park. There wasn't a dry eye on any adult in the room. Not on Mrs. Bennet or Lady Matlock, who were clutching each other and who both started sobbing when Richard came down the stairs in uniform and did not stop even after the ceremony was over; not on Lord Matlock or Mr. Bennet, who had other children married before but none had to wait as long as these two; not on the Aunts and Uncles who had spent two London Seasons chaperoning the two lovebirds; not on the Siblings and Cousins who were complicit in passing letters and information for the past two years and who were witnesses to nearly every obstacle and every triumph; not on the friends, neighbors, and servants, indisputably an integral part of the love story unfolding before them. 

Only the Gardiner children and Richard's Nieces and Nephews remained oblivious as Elizabeth and Richard stammered their vows before a beaming Edmund who lost his fight to hide his tears some time ago. Even Lady Catherine forgot to reprimand Bellmont when he wolf whistled as Richard vowed “with my body I thee worship”, or Anne who snickered at the words “all my worldly goods I thee endow.” Jane Darcy, however, managed to dig an elbow into her husband's ribs when said husband forgot to hand over the ring at the appointed time as he was too busy pretending not to cry. 

When Edmund finally declared them man and wife, cheers erupted in the room. It wasn't just the marriage of two people they were celebrating, but the end of the seemingly endless war, the culmination of a story that was more interesting than the latest on-dits, for everyone in the room was a part of it.

When the newlyweds have left, Jane found herself making the rounds and mingling with the guests during the “wedding tea/soiree/whatever-it-is-perhaps-we’ll-start-a-fashion” as Lady Matlock referred to it. She found Lady Lovat, nee Caroline Bingley, returning to the drawing room.

“Caroline!” Jane exclaimed, holding out her hands. Whatever enmity, real or imagined, she and Caroline may have had in the past, was put aside because of their mutual distaste for their common distant relative by marriage Maria Rushworth. “Louisa was afraid you wouldn't be able to come.”

“Jane!” Caroline held onto Jane's hands with a genuine smile. “If it were a traditional wedding held in the morning, I might not have been able to come. Thanks to Colonel Fitzwilliam’s duties preventing a morning wedding, I was able to cry my way through the entire thing.”

Jane smiled knowingly. “One of the consequences of your marriage? Oh, Caro! When?”

“Late Summer, but I must admit to being careless and probably mistaking the dates.” Caroline whispered furtively. “We haven't told anyone yet, because I don't want to steal Julia's thunder. You?”

“How can you tell?” Jane whispered back. “You must be further along than I am. The midwife thinks September.” 

“Takes one to know one.” Caroline stifled a laugh. “You were fidgeting throughout the ceremony and left for the privy as soon as you were able to get away. And you were rubbing your back.” 

Jane laughed. It was good to have Caroline back. “I'm sorry Lord Lovat couldn't make it.”

“Call my husband Shrimpy like everyone does. His title is still attainted, his castle is a pile of ruins, and sometimes I think I should introduce myself as Mrs. Shrimpy. I’m officially Mrs. Fraser even if Lord Matlock’s butler is in denial and insists on announcing me as Lady Lovat.” Caroline shrugged. “But we have a roof over our heads and nobody is going to send him back to the Continent soon, so we are content. I thought the Fitzwilliams’ house was still being redecorated? Eliza was still confounded by the curtains last week.”

“Richard didn't want to spend his wedding night in a house full of relatives, with good reason.” Jane grinned wickedly. “Darcy and Bellmont managed to hurry the workmen to have at least one bedroom and one sitting room fit for habitation, but when Richard returns to France in a few days Lizzy is coming back to us.”

“If your Brother-in-law does his duties properly, she won't even notice the walls or the curtains.” Caroline whispered with a conspiratorial wink. They were still giggling like schoolgirls when Julia found them both. 

“Jane. Caroline.” Julia dragged them both to a more secluded corner. “I know where Maria is.” 

Both ladies immediately sobered. Maria Rushworth was still a sensitive topic in their interconnected families, and the room was full of people who would still storm out in a rage when she is mentioned, Jane's husband and Caroline's brother among them. 

“Mother let it slip that she is somewhere in Sussex with Aunt Norris.” Julia hissed breathlessly. “Beyond that, I have no idea. Don't tell my Brothers, or your Siblings, especially Edmund and Mary.”

Before Jane or Caroline could react, Julia continued on. “I'm only telling both of you because I don’t want anyone to feel sorry for her or for me, I want to be angry at her and I want to tell someone who wouldn't judge me.” Angry tears started falling from Julia's eyes. “She has no right to be living contentedly in Sussex when she’s ruined, or nearly ruined, so many lives.” 

Julia managed to tell them that Mr. Rushworth released Maria's dowry back to her but kept back what he spent for the divorce. Mr. Yates and Maria were not married for Mr. Yates' brother refused to consent to the match and sent him away to India. A worried Bingley found them still huddled around a tearful Julia, but he was soon convinced that they were merely expressing happiness over the marriage. 

Julia's interlude didn't dampen the celebratory spirits, however, for soon the toasts to the bride and groom, to Lord Wellington, to King and Country, and to whatever else everyone could think of, soon spilled out into the other houses on the square. The Hursts found themselves hosting an alcohol fueled celebration next door to the Matlocks, while the Darcy’s home a few streets away in Berkeley Square became the location for an impromptu musical evening. The more political of the wedding guests found themselves in Robert and Olivia’s house having an raucous debate. Richard and Elizabeth's unconventional wedding celebration soon became the talk of London. 

When Elizabeth woke up on her first day as Mrs. Fitzwilliam, she saw her husband attempting to shave and failing miserably. He was sitting on a camp stool, in front of a tiny table that Elizabeth intended to use as a corner table for the downstairs parlor, looking at his reflection in the tiny mirror that Elizabeth intended to put in the hall. She refrained from laughing until Richard put his blade down and caught her eyes via the mirror. Both of them started laughing out loud and Richard gave up shaving himself as a lost cause.

They had breakfast in their sitting room, eating on a table that was meant for the downstairs drawing room, sitting on chairs that were supposed to be for use in the dining room. The newlyweds could not help but laugh at their mismatched furniture and unfinished house, but were quite grateful to have a house.

“When I return I suppose it wouldn't be so bad if we stayed with my Parents until the house is finished.” Richard shook his head while buttering his toast. “It makes no sense to live here when even our food comes from Grosvenor Square. Though I suppose I should be thankful for the functioning privy.”

“Sergeant Bates would agree with you. Anna and I could hear him grumbling about shaving you in the kitchen all afternoon.” Elizabeth laughed. She was starting to like her new lady's maid, one of Lady Matlock's former parlourmaids whose husband had died in Salamanca.

“That wasn't grumbling, that was loudly complaining. He was fortunate that he held a blade to my throat while that was going on, as I didn't want him to slip and actually make good on his threats to murder me because I wanted to carry you over the threshold of our new house instead of staying in a proper house. You didn't hear Mrs. Mason grumbling about the state of the ovens, did you?”

“No, was she unhappy about the kitchen?” Elizabeth asked. Mrs. Mason was undercook at Matlock Close and the Matlocks brought her to help their London cook for the Season. She was also a war widow, her husband was killed in Vittoria.

“She volunteered to supervise the workmen when they fix the kitchen, and assist us with what to order and what to repair.” Richard answered, sliding his chair beside Elizabeth’s. “Why am I sitting across the table from you when I could be doing this?”

Elizabeth laughed when he took her hand in his and continued eating one handed. “You won't be able to do that when we have a proper dining room.”

“Won't we have a breakfast room?” Richard let go of her hand and kissed her cheek instead. “We might not need one, I rather prefer having breakfast in the sitting room.”

“I don't think we need a breakfast room when we have a dining room.” Elizabeth squeaked because Richard picked her up and placed her on his lap.

“That's better.” Richard looked satisfied with having her on his lap, and proceeded to feed her bits of toast. “I rather like breakfast, we've been having breakfast together nearly every morning when we're both in London. Breakfast sounds more interesting to me than dinner. Breakfasts mean comfortable conversations and proper food. Dinners mean stuffy conversations, dress uniforms, and ridiculous cuisine. Can we have a breakfast room instead of a dining room?”

Elizabeth laughed and tried not to fall off Richard's lap. “We can have a breakfast room, but don't tell your Parents that. We'll call it the dining room when other people are listening.”

After Richard and Bates left to report to Horseguards, Elizabeth felt guilty for the decadence of lounging around dressed in her nightgown and her husband's banyan for lack of anything better to do. The banyan smelled like Richard, so she didn't want to take it off just yet. However, she decided to dress and get started with the day when she realized that she could save Richard's banyan and use it when he was in France. She wondered if she could steal more of his clothes, but decided that the banyan would do, for now.

Elizabeth spent the next hour wandering the unfinished house with Anna and Mrs. Mason, making notes and listening to their suggestions. As there wasn't anything to do in the house, Elizabeth was relieved when Anna pointed out that Richard left the horses and the carriage along with the coachman. It wouldn't do for her to be caught walking the streets of London this morning, but she could visit her Family in Gracechurch Street.

When Elizabeth arrived at her Uncle's house, she was momentarily nonplussed to hear herself announced as Mrs. Fitzwilliam instead of Miss Lizzy. Her Aunt and her Mother were having breakfast with Lady Matlock and Kitty in the breakfast parlor. As Elizabeth greeted her Family, they all stood to embrace her, with a giggled joke from Kitty about Richard abandoning her already.

“I don't mind being abandoned since he left me with a king's ransom in jewels.” Elizabeth whispered to Kitty, whose eyes grew wide. Richard had indeed presented Elizabeth with a necklace and bracelets made of rubies that she suspected were spoils of war from India or France rather than Fitzwilliam heirlooms. Said jewels were promptly deposited in the bedroom safe before Elizabeth came to Gracechurch Street.

“Lizzy! Look at you! Mrs. Fitzwilliam!” Mrs. Bennet embraced her second eldest with suspiciously shining eyes. “How well that sounds! And how brave your husband is, and how dashing in his red coat!”

“Elizabeth! Mrs. Fitzwilliam!” Lady Matlock didn't bother to hide her tears. “Dear daughter. Your Mother and I have looked forward to being joint Mothers ever since we first met!”

“I am still getting used to being called Mrs. Fitzwilliam!” Elizabeth laughed when her Aunt Gardiner addressed her as such. “I suppose I should be used to that since that is to be my name for the rest of my life.”

When the ladies in the room looked traded glances at each other, she immediately knew something was slightly amiss.

“What is it?” Elizabeth recalled that these glances often preceded news about Richard. “Is Richard leaving today?”

More glances, this time of the more suspicious kind. As most of the glances were directed toward Lady Matlock, she took pity on her daughter-in-law.

“He is to leave for Calais the day after tomorrow,” Lady Matlock explained. “And you may not be Mrs. Fitzwilliam for much longer, for Richard and some other Colonels are to get knighthoods. The generals get lordships and Wellington is to be a Duke.”

“Does Richard know all this?” Elizabeth's knees wobbled and she sank onto a chair.

“They should have told him by now,” Lady Matlock said gently. “He was mentioned several times in dispatches and has been commended for bravery in Vittoria, Salamanca, Ciudad Rodrigo, Nive, and most recently, Toulouse. The powers that be have had their eye on him since his field promotion in India.”

“And he has the scars to show for those.” Elizabeth whispered. She had touched and kissed each of his scars just the night before, earned from falling off horses in childhood to fighting battles in distant lands. She needed no more proof of her husband's bravery than what she felt beneath her fingers, and she thought him more beautiful for having those scars. “I am just grateful that he survived the war. Anna and Mrs. Mason and so many others are not as fortunate as we are.”

“Oh, Lizzy.” Mrs. Bennet took her daughter's hand. “I admit to worrying about you more than I do Jane or Mary, but of all your Sisters I believe you are the one most fit to have fallen in love with a soldier. And you are here so early!”

“Early? I am fine, Mama, I had breakfast with Richard hours ago.” Elizabeth smiled at her Mother. “I had gotten so used to Richard's hours when he comes for breakfast, that I had forgotten how early it is. It is no different than if he were a butcher or a baker or a candlestick maker. Neither of us usually stays up until the wee hours when London is still awake.”

“That's why I came back here last night with Mama and Papa,” Kitty piped up. “Some of the guests at your wedding soiree continued the revelry at Jane and Darcy's, and I really don't have Lydia’s or Gee's capacity for dancing and singing until dawn.”

“Don't worry, Mama,” Elizabeth assured her Mother when the older lady's eyebrows flew upward and she nearly choked on her tea. “They are both quite sensible young ladies, and Darcy and Bellmont are the best chaperones anyone can have. Speaking of Papa, is he not here?”

“He's gone to the warehouses with your Uncle,” Mrs. Gardiner explained, handing a glass of water to her now coughing Sister-in-law.

Elizabeth was glad to have a peaceful breakfast - even if it was her second - with her family. Talk had turned to Richard's knighthood, and Elizabeth let the conversation wash over her when suddenly something snapped her out of her daze and she nearly spat out her eggs.

“I beg your pardon?” Elizabeth was certain she misheard. While she had resigned herself to the idea of making her curtsey to the queen, surely it wasn't to be this year?

“Oh dear, I'm sorry Eliza, did I not say?” Lady Matlock patted Elizabeth’s hand. “The same someones who decided Richard should get a knighthood have put our plans forward. You are to be presented to Her Majesty on the fourteenth of July, as Lady Fitzwilliam.”

Elizabeth could feel all colour draining from her face. She did promise Richard that she would do whatever it takes to support him, and walking backwards with hoops and train doesn't sound as bad as leading a charge up a flaming mountain with a bayonet wound, or stealing cannons from Marshal Soult.

However, as Lady Matlock explained all that was expected of Richard and Elizabeth for the next few months of post-war celebrations, Elizabeth was growing certain that Richard would prefer stealing cannons. Elizabeth had married a man who was not only a dashing war hero, but who was also an irresistible charmer and was related to several important persons. He was known to Society as one of Wellington’s boys since India. And his courtship and marriage to Elizabeth made every young lady sigh with envy, for their infamous waltz last Season to announce their engagement made them the talk of the town. The Hon. Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam was the perfect symbol to represent all the returning soldiers and sailors. The movers and shakers in Whitehall and Horseguards were not about to let every opportunity to make use of him (and Elizabeth) slip through their fingers.

When Elizabeth returned to her half-finished home on Rupert Street later that morning, her head was reeling. June was looking to be an extremely busy month, with foreign heads of State arriving to take part in the Celebrations. They would not likely meet any of these distinguished guests, but plans and adjustments to schedules had to be made.

Elizabeth's maid was putting the finishing touches on her hair when Richard arrived that afternoon. They were expected for a family dinner at the Darcys, and later at a ball given by Robert Cavendish's Cousin the Duke of Devonshire.

“Have I told you that you look beautiful in yellow, my dear?” Richard kissed the top of Elizabeth's forehead when Anna left the room.

“You've told me that I look beautiful in every color, I have lost count.” Elizabeth stood and turned to look at Richard. “Congratulations, my hero, you may not come with a lance and a suit of armor, but if what your Mother says is true, you have earned your spurs.”

“Without having to slay a dragon.” Richard took Elizabeth in his arms. “I owe it all to you, my love. Every knight needs a lady to inspire him.”

“You might prefer slaying a dragon over the celebrations and whatnot scheduled on your return.” Elizabeth laid her head on Richard's shoulder. “Even the list of proposed activities made my head spin.”

“The various offices involved won't come up with the final list yet.” Richard sat on the bad dragging Elizabeth with him. “Be careful, dearest, even if we are discussing the end of the war, there are still some elements who are working to continue it.”

“More things you aren't allowed to tell me?”

“Yes.” Richard rubbed his face and began discarding bits and pieces of his day uniform to switch them with his dress uniform. “Did I ever tell you that the regiment's new uniforms did not make it to France on time? All of my men in the first battalion had too small uniforms. Quartermaster Selway had to organise the men to take them apart and sew them back together. The other battalions did not even receive their uniforms. If the Coldstream Guards have supply issues, I imagine the other units had it worse.”

“Thank heaven for Quartermaster Selway.” Elizabeth helped Richard with his gear while he hindered her by stealing kisses. “That is the kind of thing you should be working on when the war is over. You always complain about supply issues and supply lines. Why would you even have this much gold and shining metal on your uniform, the enemy can see you from miles away. That's not counting the bright scarlet coat. I rather think you look like strutting peacocks.”

“The more ornaments to dazzle the French with, my dear,” Richard replied with a laugh. “Although I believe some of the Hussars have it worse. Speaking of peacocks, would you oblige me by wearing your rubies tonight? If I am to be dancing in medals and braids, I'd prefer us to be a matched set.”

“You mean you would want to show me off.” Elizabeth nodded her acquiescence. “Since the world would not even let me stay at home with my husband they day after we are married, they might as well see what I got out of it.”

“They are going to see you in jewels that are not Fitzwilliam or Ponsonby heirlooms.” Richard held Elizabeth by the waist and looked intently into her eyes. “The world will see that I can keep you fed and sheltered without titles or riches from dead ancestors. They will see that I can fight for you with the strength of my body and that I can drape you in jewels because you deserve them and because Joseph Bonaparte is a tactical idiot. Any dead people involved in the procurement of those jewels are people I or men under my command have killed.”

Elizabeth pulled Richard down to kiss him. Her hair was beyond saving at this point so she might as well throw all caution to the wind and let Anna scold her later. Elizabeth was cognizant of the fact that Richard was somewhat insecure about his ability to provide for her as well as other men - most notably Darcy - could have, but she didn't care about riches or jewels. If they decided not to conform to Society's expectations of them and ran off into the country, she knew Richard would not let her starve.

“I believe I have not adequately expressed my appreciation for the pretty things you gave me this morning,” Elizabeth gasped into her husband's mouth, “but I believe any show of appreciation shall have to wait until after the ball.”

Richard released her and they continued dressing. “I believe that the looks on the faces of our families when you walk into Darcy's house tonight will be enough. Anything beyond that, my dearest, will be considered superfluous, but I would not decline your offer.”

Elizabeth had to admit, Richard's talent at stagecraft rivaled that of his Sister Olivia. The rubies brought out the amber of Elizabeth's eyes, and matched Richard's scarlet coat. Anna produced a sash of approximately the same shade as Richard's coat and tied it around Elizabeth's waist, saying that the color made the rubies stand out even more. The jewels were not large or ostentatious, just right enough to be tasteful, but noticeable enough to be memorable. When she walked into Jane's drawing room, in the same house she had woken up in the previous day, she finally felt that she was Elizabeth Bennet no longer. Not because of the ring on her finger or the jewels on her wrist and throat, but because of the wonderful man with a pair of shining blue eyes and a heart willing to risk everything for her. She was Elizabeth Fitzwilliam, and the world would know it.

———

On Elizabeth's third morning as a married woman, she woke to the sounds of Richard getting dressed for his return to France. As she tried to get up from the comforts of their bed, Richard shushed her and laid her back down.

“No need to get up, my dear. I would rather leave you exhausted and satisfied from my best efforts at being a husband, than to bid you goodbye from the back of my horse while you wave from the doorstep.” Richard gave her a lingering kiss that tempted her to pull him back into bed, but his strength was too much for her. She was, she hated to admit it, satisfied and exhausted.

“A few weeks, my love, you had better be back in a few weeks before I fetch you myself from the Continent.” Elizabeth murmured into his neck.

"Two months, maybe less, if the Channel crossing isn't as bad.” Richard promised. His hand moved from her bare shoulders to her neck, and Elizabeth noticed with a start that she still had her ruby necklace on. Looking at her wrists, she saw that the bracelets, too, had not been taken off.

“I will be glad to just be your wife when you return, without this past week's schedule full of meetings with archbishops and solicitors and all the people needed to have a wedding.” Elizabeth grumbled. “I'd rather have those comfortable breakfasts you promised. And the long walks like we used to have at Rosings.”

“We'll have all those, and more, after this summer of revelry is over. I won't have to return to the battlefield, I hope, for I believe that I can successfully negotiate for a position in London now that the threat of a French invasion is over.” Richard held Elizabeth closer. “Go back to sleep, my darling. Dream of me, and I shall be back before you can even finish decorating the breakfast room.”

“The breakfast room can go hang.” Elizabeth snuggled back into bed. “We have a perfectly functioning bedroom for sleeping and other things.”

“That is what I love about you, Elizabeth, you always have your priorities straight. Until I return, my love.” Richard kissed Elizabeth's forehead one last time, and she drifted back into sleep with her husband's amused laughter still ringing in her ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quartermaster Selway was a real person who had the bright idea to take apart and reassemble the uniforms of the Coldstream Guards right around the time Richard was talking about. He sounds like such an interesting character, I had to have someone mention him.


End file.
